Best Friends
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: Second in the 'Friends' series. After the "Cubile Animus" incident, Sky and her friends think they are safe from the supernatural. But with supernatural twists at every turn, how will the gang cope? And what is "brewing" between Benny and Sky? Rated T for swearing and what not. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Lawn Of Dead

**A/N- Hey, wassup! It's TOBN here with the first chapter to the next addition to the Friends Series. This one is called Best Friends (in case you didn't know) and it is basically an alternate season 1. I promise there will be humor and supernatural adventures, maybe even hints of romance. This is gonna be fun! So hit that review button and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't MBAV or its characters, just the OC in this story named Sky and this crazy plot twist we call fanfiction. If I did, Benny and Ethan would be married and would have had 3 kids. (Still changing the disclaimer parings! Next time: Ethan/Sarah)**

Best Friends: Chapter 1: Lawn Of Dead

Sky's POV

I was walking down the halls of WC High on a beautiful Thursday morning.

It's been a few weeks since the whole "Jesse and the Cubile Animus" incident, and we have been (trying) to live the normal life. Y'know, minus "magically" finishing your homework and "magically" getting the cheat for Super Zombies III.

_I'm such a dork..._

Speaking of dorks, Ethan and Benny just walked around the corner. I smile as I approach them.

Even after all the...events...we still remained best friends; especially Benny and I. He smiles.

"Hey!" I grinned. Me and Benny kept the whole "hey" thing; we thought it was cute, even if it really isn't.

"Hey" He smiled his goofy smile as I felt tingles shiver down my spine.

Ever since the "Cubile Animus" incident, I've started to feel...odd around Benny. My mom said that it might be the spellmaster's instinct, or that maybe I got so close to losing Benny that I've gotten shocked by the whole thing. My dad teased me; he said that is was something else. I stick my tongue out when he says that. I ignored it; maybe it's some spellmaster thing.

I've gotten use to the "supernatural" events in Whitechapel; my parents train me how to use my powers and how to control them. Every Sunday, I sleepover at Benny's, Evelyn training us as well. But we mostly play video games and eat chips until 3 in the morning. I too had a spellmaster's instinct, but I hardly use it. In all, I am pretty calm when it comes to my new found powers.

Benny on the other hand, had a different approach when it comes to the supernatural.

"Think about, anything we want!" He looked up, as if he could see the future. "Cash, cars, candy!" Ethan sighed; even after Benny's recovery, he still has the energy to be... Benny. I decided to joke around with him.

"So you'll use magic spells for everything that starts with 'C'? How about magic yourself up some 'chicks' so you can hang with those girls instead of ruining my reputation!" Ethan laughed as Benny sighed.

"C'mon, think about it! Once we were high school noobs..." I decided to cut him off there.

"I am not, nor ever was I, a noob!" He rolled his eyes and continued.

"But now we are, vampire killing, spell casting rock stars! The world is our oyster!" He made hand gestures to emphasis his opinion.

"I'd have to admit, that sounds pretty awesome" I said. He grinned as we high-fived. Ethan on the other hand, was being a complete party pooper.

"Have you ever actually tried oysters; not something you'd want to swallow, more like something you want to cough up." I sighed; E was such an...adult. While me and Benny looked like we were 8 year olds in a 15 year old's body.

"Nice image to start my day." I groaned.

"There's the image I need" Benny dreamily pointed to Della, a goofy smile etched to his face. I roll my eyes.

"I know you are the 'seer ' and all, but I can see her, with me!" Benny smiled as we all groaned.

"Keep the magic on the down low" Ethan whispered. "Remember; life just got back to normal" I nodded.

"I hate to admit it B, but E's right. The last thing we need is an army of killer bumble bees that you transferred from Killer Animals 3..." He rolled his eyes.

"Would you relax? I got this." The spellmaster conjured up some flowers and strutted off. Before he left, I pull his shoulder back and whisper in his ears. "Go get 'em tiger" He smiles and takes off. Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"You are actually encouraging him?" He asked. I shrugged "Why not? It's just flowers." He sighs. "See, this is what happens when you fall in love. You fall under love pressure. I would never do that." I roll my eyes as I see something over his shoulder.

"Don't be so sure Casanova." I smirk. "Because here comes a daily example of everyday sexiness at 5:00!" I mock a news reporter as Ethan turns around. His jaw looks like it dropped to the ground.

And there was Sarah, walking in what seemed like slow motion to Ethan. She sported a black leather jacket and big sunglasses. She comes up to us and smiles. "Hey guys!" Ethan's eyes looked like they were popping out of his head. "Hey, did you get that jacket at the new department store in the mall at Autumn Leaves Road? I heard they are good." She smiles and nods. Her eyes fall on Ethan. "Hey babe, you got $20? I'll pay you back..." She traces her finger on his lips. "Very, very well." He smiles like a ditz as he takes out his wallet and hands out a 20. I roll my eyes.

"I'll never to that. Say that to my butt Ethan, and tell me your telling the truth." I smirk. "I'll never fall under love pressure eh? I beg to differ man." He ignores me as Sarah kisses his cheek.

"Thanks Ethie-kins!" She smiles. "N-N-No P-Problem D-Darah, I mean P-Parah, I mean..." He rambled on as I roll my eyes. _What a Casanova..._ Benny walks up to us, smiling. I look behind him to see Della holding Benny's flowers while crying. I slap him in the arm. "Why did you do that?" He yelped in pain. "What did you do to Della?!" I said. He smiles.

"Great news! Della's dog died!" He smiles like it is the best news ever. Sarah seemed to read my thoughts. "And that's the good news?" She raises an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Uh, Yeah!" Benny smiles like it is the most obvious thing ever. Sarah shrugs. "Well I gotta go. Bye guys!" She kisses Ethan on the cheek, causing her to leave a lovestruck look etched to his face. Benny continues on.

"Anyway, she said she loved my flowers. Then she said she'd do anything to bring her dog back to life. **Anything.**.." Benny tried to hint out what he was saying, but I was still so lost. He continues on.

"What if someone...**magically** brought her dog back to life. Think how happy she'd be!" He wriggles his eyebrows as I think. _That actually isn't a bad idea, but who..._ Then it clicked. I hit Benny once again. "Uh, OW!" He yelps.

"No Benny, you can **NOT** bring her dead dog back to life!" I hissed quietly. He winks as he flashes me a smile. The dismissal bell rang. "Don't know until you try eh?" He walks off. "Benny!" I scream after him. But it was too late, he was gone. I sigh.

"If Harry Potter were here, he'd slap you around!" I chase after him, but not before I stop in my tracks. I turn around to see Ethan, still standing there like an lovestruck idiot. I roll my eyes as I drag him along.

_What is Benny getting himself into?_

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

Benny called us over to his house for some "love mission." Ethan picked me up as we walked to Benny's house. We are hanging in his room as Benny pulls open a video file on his computer. I sigh.

"Can't we just play Super Dead 2 like we were suppose to do?" He ignores my questions as he gestures us to the computer. Ethan and I's eyes fall on the screen. "Watch this." Benny said. He clicked play. The screen flickered to life as we see Benny's grandma watch hockey. Benny's voice boomed in the video.

_Hey Grandma..you have any spells that can...I dunno, bring a small animal back to life? _Evelyn pauses the program. _Why do you ask that?_ She looked suspicious.

_Uh, School report? _She looked unconvinced. _Uh huh? _The video stops. Benny pointed to the screen. "See! Those crazy wrinkles are hiding something!" We roll our eyes.

"Maybe you should conjure up a bracelet for this girl." Ethan pointed out. I immediately agree. "Yeah, bringing a dead dog back to life is over-kill" I say. Benny mocked a hurt impression.

"I thought you were on my side Sky!" I roll my eyes. "Anyway bringing her dead dog back to life would be under-kill!" We raise an eyebrow. "Because the dog would be un-killed. Duh!" We roll our eyes as Mrs. Morgan walks in. The room filled with a disgusting stench. I cough.

"Hey mom...what's that..." Ethan sniffed the air in disgust. "...Aroma?" I finish off. She weakly smiles.

"Did Jane burn one of dolls again?" Benny chuckled as I nudge him. Mrs. Morgan weakly laughed.

"No, Ethan's dad has an important client tomorrow. So I am trying some recipes, from TV's Greatest Chefs. This is kelp and kimishi ratatouille. Wanna sample?" I was not trying that. Benny seemed to have the idea. "Uh, I gotta go..." I nodded. "Yeah, I'm allergic, to...whatever that is. Bye!" We rushed out. We shudder when we go outside.

"That smelled worse than your socks!" I say to Benny. He punched me in a joking manner. "OW!" We laugh all the way home.

***Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip***

Sky's POV

What a Friday. Benny somehow brought Della's dog back to life, to find out it has no soul and it was demonic. It attacked everyone at school. What an idiot. Rory keeps popping up everywhere, being a "vampire ninja", which is really annoying me off. Benny also brought every animal back to life the same way he brought Puffles back to life. So now we have a town filled with demon crazed animals. Great. Now I am going to Ethan's "fancy dinner" to help destroy these guys. I had to wear a dress. Sigh. Anyway, I walk in to see...Della's family? "Hi, I'm here to help with dinner" I flash a fake smile as Mr. Morgan compliments me. I walk into the kitchen to see Ethan and Benny in sweater vests. And Sarah in a waiter's dress.

And millions of demonic animals. Benny throws me a antidote water gun. "Showtime." I mutter. We started squirting animals. I finally find Puffles in the drawers. "So long Puffles!" I squirt him and his collar fell into the dressing as Mrs. Morgan walks in. "Sarah,we need the dressing!" Ethan and his mom fought who wanted the bring the dressing as Della walks in. They spill it on her. Puffles collar dropped to the ground. _Ew..._

"Puffles?" She sobbed as she ran out.

"Wait Della! I can explain..maybe...later!" Benny chased after her. Mrs. Morgan gave us the evil glare.

_Busted..._

* * *

><p><strong>*TIME SKIP*<strong>

Sky's POV

Me and Benny are walking home after cleaning up. "Hey" we both say. We giggle. Silence passed between us. "So where did the sweater vest come from Mr. Weir?" He smiles. "I should ask the same as you Miss. Bryans!" We laugh all the way home.

**A/N-Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Three Cheers For Evil

**A/N- Hey, what's up? It's TOBN here with the second chapter! I promise you that this one will get intense, with some drama between the characters, especially you know who! And MBAV Fan did it again! Expect an update every 1-3 days maybe? These chapters are long! Special thanks to Clancy1018 who followed and favorite this story.  
><strong>

**Clancy1018-Thank you so much, it is so appreciated. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**MBAV Fan-I'm SO Happy that you are gonna stick with me. This is gonna be the best! Love ya fanfic buddy!**

**So enjoy, and remember to click that review button!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or its characters, just this crazy drama and my OC Sky. If I did, Ethan would finally have the nerve to ask Sarah for marriage. (Next pairing: Rorica Review what parings YOU want to see in the disclaimers) **

Best Friends: Chapter 2: Three Cheers For Evil

Sky's POV

I walk into the gym to see...the cheerleaders?

_Oops, wrong time. I guess soccer p_r_actice was canceled...?_ I think to myself as I see a brunette walk up to me.

"Psst! Sky!"

I turn around to see Ethan or at least I think it's Ethan. I fall down to the ground, laughing hysterically. He sighs. "Not. Funny." He growls. "H-Hey Ethan, how (laugh) how's practice? Are you (laugh) doing them high kicks?" I continue to laugh as tears flowed from my eyes from laughter. He sneers.

He was wearing a dark brown, or black (I'm not sure) wig, filled with bows. He had makeup on and he had a cheerleader uniform. Even more funnier, I think he was wearing fake boobs! LOL!

"Okay, so what spell did Benny mess up on this time?" I sniffle between laughter. "Shh, I'm...undercover!" I keep laughing. "For what mission? Hook up with a cheerleader so you can make Sarah jealous?" I suddenly stop laughing. "Wait..that's not what you're doing...right?" I really hoped not; Sarah and Ethan were a great couple. To my relief, he shook his head.

"No, but I think Erica's out for the head cheerleader's blood, or possibly, the whole student body!" I shiver; Erica sucking my blood? No thanks. I think of why would she want to that. Then it me.

"Erica was bullied by the head cheerleader, Stephine, when she was still a human." I said. He nodded. "Okay, but what about the student body? Not everyone bullied Erica; why would she want to suck their blood?" I shrug. "She is picky, maybe her daily victim isn't showing up anymore?" I smile, waiting for a laugh that never came. My smile deflated. He shakes his head.

"There is only one way to find out." Ethan throws me a cheerleader uniform. "Go get changed; practice is starting in 5 minutes." I think of what he might be doing, then it hits me. I groan.

"No, no, no! There must be another way." He smiles.

"4 more minutes Bryans!" I pout as I walk to the change room.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Sky's POV

_Boom did a bomb just go off in my head?  
>No it's the devils when we beat you black and red!<br>Call a nurse, call a doctor, call your mama too,  
>Because you're gonna need help,<br>When we are finished with you!  
>GOOOOO DEVILS!<em>

We finish off the cheer. Sarah, who also was keeping an eye on Erica, gave me the signal. I flip forward and jump perfectly onto the human pyramid. Stephanie nods in satisfaction.

"Good job girls, especially the blonde...Sky right? Keep up the good work." I nod proudly; being a nerd, it was quite the honor to be complimented by the head cheerleader. Her feisty attitude returns.

"Now hit the showers rookies; some of you new recruits are **rank." **I groan as she strutted off, her "blonde clones" (As Ethan and I like to call them) trail behind them. I smile. "So where did Veronica come from?" He smiled. "Actually, I was reading an Archie book this morning, and Veronica reminded me of Sarah, and..." I cut him off. "Okay, got it. Didn't ask for a life story." He sticks out his tongue as Sarah walks up to us. "Hey Sky...Veronica. Good practice today." I smiled as Ethan acted like what seemed to be a stereotypical girl. "Uh, thanks hun, y'know, you just, like, go with the flow. I, like, love your dress..." She cuts him off with a kiss._ Awkward..._

"I already know it's you Ethie-kins. Don't make this anymore awkward for me." I smile as Ethan frowns. Benny walked into the gym. "Hey!" I smile. "Hey Benny, where is your cheerleader costume." He smirks. "Ethan had to do it for me because I had...something else to do with the cheerleaders. I smile. _What could you be hiding Benny?_ I turn around to find Ethan and Sarah, when I hear the storage door lock. Me and Benny exchanged looks and rushed out to the field. We shudder.

"How...awkward." He comments. I nod. "Change subject!" He smiles. "How was cheerleader practice? As your friend, I'll be the first to say that you look great in that uniform!" I blush. "Thanks." I say flatly. "So...what did you in practice" I roll my eyes.

"Stephanie is a total...witch. She acts all cool, when she is the one who's rank." Benny nods. "Yeah that girl is crustier than the Borg Queen. I am not interested in that bitch"He mimics Stephanie. "Do what I say because I'm a hot sexy blonde that all boys love! Oh and I'm head cheerleader, so yeah!" I laugh as Benny's voice changes back to normal. "You bother Sky again, we'll see who's pom poms get kicked this time."

We laugh on the benches. Then I remember what I wanted to mention. "Benny, do you know if ...say...spells can make your spellmaster's instinct...tingle?" He frowns. "Yeah, it's like it is warning you that something supernatural is happening. Why?" I nod. "Oh nothing, just the cheer Stephanie taught us today gave me the tingles." I explain. "Now I'm intrigued; show me this cheer." I smile. "Okay..." I go into my spot.

_The time has come  
>This is it<br>Our finest hour  
>No stopping us now<em>  
><em>You can't resist our power!<em>

I cartwheel into the middle as I shake the pom poms that I kept after practice. Benny's eyes widened.

_We're forces of nature  
>That's what makes a star<br>We may look like girls  
>But that's not all we are!<em>

I do the lame hand gestures Stephanie taught us. So lame. I feel my insides tingle while Benny was looking intensely at me.

_Give up now  
>'Cause you're gonna be beat<br>We are out for power  
>And not in for defeat<em>!

I end the cheer with the flip towards the invisible pyramid. "I'm suppose to say flip onto a human pyramid, but there is...no..pyramid..so yeah. How did I do?" Benny started to clap.

"Amazing! You were great Sky, how did you learn to do that?" I blush. "T-Thanks Benny. I took gymnastics when I was 8, so yeah..." I stutter like an idiot as I felt a warm feeling in my stomach.

"Well, I understand what you meant by those tingles. I might have a theory though. Take this; it's my grandma's yearbook. There should be some cheerleaders in there. Maybe this has something to do with a traditional school cheer...?" I nod. "Y-Yeah, maybe." I shiver. "You okay?" I smile. "Y-Yeah, maybe it's because we are out in the cold in the frickin' Fall!" Benny noticed I was wearing my short cheerleader's skirt and he was wearing a jacket. "Oh, take my jacket." he took of his jacket as the bell rang. "Thanks. Coming home with me?" He nods. "yeah, I'll just call Grandma when I get there." I smile. "Sky Warriors 7?" He smiles. "Hell yeah!" We laugh home. Benny yells to the sky. "Hear that bullies?! I'm walking home with a frickin' cheerleader!" I giggle as we walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Sky's POV

Benny and I are eating lunch. It's Friday and I am going to Ethan's house for the night;we are playing Heir of the Elves 2. Ethan said it was awesome, so I begged him to let us play, being the nerd I am.

"...And then, you press A to B and X fast and you unlock a new secret level!"Benny explains how he got the secret level in Knights of Ninjutsu 3. "OMG, that is so awesome. Did y'know that if you double click A and spin control your ninja, you can get the Sword of Eliexer XL for 5 minutes? You keep doing that every 5 minutes and you totally dominate the baddies. Pew Pew!" We laugh as Ethan came up and sat with us.

"Where were you Miss. Veronica?" I snicker as Ethan rolled his eyes. "Rory kept flirting with me after, so I had to tell him I was Veronica. He looked shocked, but told me he wouldn't tell..." But I never heard the rest of that tale, I was to busy laughing with Benny. "DUDE!" Ethan hissed. "Not funny!" I laugh. "Yeah, it's not funny. It's hysterical!" Benny laughed as well. "You...(Laugh) and Rory? (Laugh) Classic!" Ethan hushed him. "Keep it down man!" The laughter died down as Benny pulls out his spellbook and some papers. "What is that?" I asked. "Research"Now it was me and Ethan's time to laugh. "You? Did research? Benny Weir, the video game wizard, did research?" I giggled as he rolls his eyes.

"It was about the cheer yesterday." I turn serious as I looked at the papers. One had a pentagram of a star on it. I study it. "This looks like something in my spellbook. What is it?" I ask.

"It's used to suck human souls, and it can also be..a 'charger' for the immortal. To be immortal, you need a power source. Vampire's immortality comes from the energy in blood and a Witch's immortality comes from a soul's energy." Benny explained. Ethan's eyes widen as he reads some papers Benny printed out. "Wait a minute, we are doing a star formation for the pep rally on Monday." Ethan explained. "It says here the 5 points of the pentagram channel energy through the 5 elements: Earth, Wind, Ice, Fire, and Air. What if..." I understood what he was saying.

"...Stephanie was a witch, who was trying to suck souls from the student body? She might be immortal, one second" I finish off Ethan's thought as I take out the yearbook Benny gave me. I flip thorough the pages until I found the one that said:

_Spirit Squad :1989_

"See? There is Stephanie, she looks kinda nerdy, but it is her!" Benny finally caught on. "So Stephanie is a witch, who is trying to steal souls from the student body to stay young?" I swore I could feel someone stare at me. I shrugged it off as Ethan started to talk once more.

"So that vision I had in the gym the other day; it wasn't Erica's; it was Stephanie's!" I nodded. "And the pep rally tomorrow is nothing about school spirit..."

"Hey Benny, I need the mascot in the gym for some practices. " I look up to see Stephanie. My insides burned. _Spellmaster instincts? _"You're the mascot Benny?" Ethan asked. Benny nodded. "Yup. Gotta keep fit, right? I'll see you after practice!" Benny walked off, with Stephanie's arm around his shoulder. I growl as my insides burn even harder.

"Man that girl is whack...hey Sky, you okay?" I nod. "Yeah, juts whenever I see Benny with Stephanie, I feel a burning sensation in my stomach." I explain. "Must be some spellmaster thing." Ethan smiled.

"Or something else..." He hinted. I threw my french fry at him. "Shuttup!" We laugh, but my laugh was fake. I was deep in thought.

_What if it was something else?_

* * *

><p>Benny's POV<p>

We walk in the gym What could Stephanie want?

"So, whatcha need Steph..." I was cut off by her voice.

"Cut the act dork. Look, I know you know my plan, spellmaster." I cringed; looks like the confrontation is starting now. I try to keep my tough boy act.

"We'll stop you Stephanie." I sneer. She smiles. "We'll see." Her eyes flash pink as I feel relaxed. _Stephanie is so...pretty. _She grins seductively. "C'mon Benny, let's ditch this place and go somewhere fun!" I nod.

"O-Okay!" I follow her out of the gym as my heart fills with love for the girl right in front of me. I've loved her all my life, since I met her in Gr. 7.

_I love Stephanie; now and forever._

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Sky's POV

We just finish our Friday practice, and waiting for Ethan to change. I really wanted to get to Ethan's fast; Heir Of The Elves 2 is waiting for us. Ethan walks out in his normal clothing and we are about to leave when we see Benny walk into the gym...with a sweater vest? Since when did Benny where sweater vests? _Where was his cute striped polo? Wait, **cute? **Where did that come from... _My thoughts are cut off by Benny's voice.

"Hey babe!" Stephanie giggled as she touched his nose. "Hey!" _They took our 'hey' thing? Now I'm really curious... _Ethan seemed to get the idea and we walked up to them.

"Hello Benny...Stephanie..." My response was ice cold, while my insides burn in pain. _What is happening?! _"Oh hi Sky, Ethan. You know Benny right?" We nod, which was weird, because everyone knew that Ethan, Benny and I were best friends. "Uh, when did this happen?" Ethan filled in the silence. Benny smiled, a hint of pink glistening in his emerald green eyes.

"Well me and Stephanie have been friends since Gr. 7, and I have loved her ever since I met her in that janitor's closet. I even carved her name with mine that day. I confessed my love for her, and we clicked!" I was very confused. _What happened to Benny?_

"So Benny, you still gonna come to Ethan's house?" His eyes flickered from pink to green. "H-Help me, Step-" Stephanie kissed Benny so suddenly that it made his eyes widen in surprise. His eyes flickered to pink once more. _What was Benny trying to warn me? _"Actually, Stephanie and I have reservations to dinner. And just because you are head cheerleader Sky, doesn't mean you have to boss poor Stephanie around. You do that to my girl again, we'll see who's pom poms are gonna get kicked." Me and Ethan exchange looks. _That's the exact thing Benny said for me at lunch. _They leave, but I could still see their faces. Even if Benny's eyes were on Stephanie's, they looked at me. I knew what they read.

_Help me!_

Ethan breaks the silence "Well that was...strange. Anyway, regarding to Heir of the Elves...you okay Sky?" I realize tears were coming from my cheeks. "Y-Yeah, it's just that burning sensation h-hurt a little too much t-this time." Ethan nodded. "I'll bring you to our house, and we are gonna figure this out, K?" I nod as we walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Sky's POV

We are changing into our cheerleader costumes as Ethan pays Jane some "fine".

"Promise mom and dad won't find out about this?" Jane smirks. "Maybe not from me, but I can't say the same thing about you two." Ethan sighs. "Sky, do you have a 20?" I sigh as I pull one out. Jane smiles and skips out. I grumble in frustration.

"I can't believe that Sarah would bring the whole squad here for a sleepover when she knows that we..." I look at Ethan, or Veronica. "Or at least, you, aren't real cheerleaders!" Ethan grumbles as we hear giggles from downstairs. I sigh. "Let the Spirit Squad begin." We walk downstairs to be bombarded by Sarah. She giggled.

"Hey gals, nice hair! Cheerleader sleepovers are SO fun!" She giggled. Ethan looked at her, a confused face etched to his face. "Sarah, what are you doing?" He hissed quietly. I nod. "Yeah, y'know Stephanie is a witch right?" She continues to ramble on. "I know she seems like a witch because she acts like a witch, but she is actually really sweet. As long as, y'know, you're not ugly!" She adds as she kissed Ethan's cheek. "And I'll see you later cutie!" Ethan looked lovestruck.

"Isn't there something we were suppose to be doing?" He mumbles. I roll my eyes. "Yeah, the whole school might die on Monday if we don't stop the cheerleaders." I say as Ethan continued to stare at Sarah. "This is why I don't fall in love" I grumble as Benny walks into the room, another sweater vest on his chest. My insides burn once more as he sits besides Stephanie. "Hey babe" He says smoothly. She giggles and they kiss. I grumble as I grab a pillow and throw it at Stephanie, who yelps in surprise.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" I yell. Feathers and pillows fly around the room. Although everyone was doing it for fun, my main target was Stephanie, as I messed up her hair.

_Pom poms were kicked. _I think as I hit her once more. _Yes!_

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* * Time Skip*<strong>

Sky's POV

I groan as I get up from the ground. "Ethan...Ethan wake up!" I threw a pillow on him. He rubs his head..er..wig. His eyes widen as I start to laugh at the sight.

"Dude! My nails are pink!" I laugh and point at him when I see mine are red. "Mine are red; I feel so violated!" He gets up. "Those cheerleaders need to be stopped." I nod. "I mean, who knows what they'll paint...pink and red next!" We go over to Ethan's desk to review the notes Benny made. "So Benny said that a witch's immortality. Which means that Stephanie is immortal. So why would she pick this school to be her soul vending machine?" Ethan asked. I was deep in thought. Then it me. I flip through the yearbook. "Look here, this is Mrs. Weir's yearbook. According to this, she was a cheerleader at WC High the same time Stephanie was there. Look at this message!" I point to a scribbled message near Stephanie's photo. Ethan read it aloud.

"I'll get you all one day, P.S, have the worst summer ever!" Ethan's eyes widen. "So that's why Stephanie is choosing us. Revenge!" I nod. We sit in silence. Ethan perked up.

"Hey, so what's up with Benny and his new girlfriend?" I feel hot when he said that. "I-I don't know, but I think it is the some sort of spell. Sarah is affected too, I think. She acted so..girly at the sleepover." Ethan nods.

"Well, let's kick some pom poms!" We high five as we plan our next steps.

_Let's do this._

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Benny's POV

I watch as Stephanie walks up to me. "Good luck babe!" I kiss her as she giggles. "It'll take your breath away." She blows me a kiss as I glance at the head cheerleader Sky. _What's up with that girl? It's like we did something to her. She is so mean. _The pep rally starts. I cheer.

_The time has come  
>This is it<br>Our finest hour  
>No stopping us now<em>  
><em>You can't resist our power!<em>

_**"Don't be fooled, Stephanie is replacing herself as Sky. Sky is your friend!"**_ My spellmaster's instincts whisper. My mind feels foggy as the lights in the gym dim. _What are you talking about?__ Stephanie is beautiful but dorky at times._ I think. _**"STOP! Listen, you are being controlled. You don't love Stephanie! You love..someone else."**_

_ I loved her since Gr. 7! Sky..Sky is nothing. _I feel tired as I realize Stephanie is floating in the air. _What's going on?_ Stephanie starts to chant Latin.

_"Garnoth. Virtue. Immortalis." _My eyes start to droop. Before I realize it, my spellmaster's instinct whisper once more.

**"_You should have listen. Now you need to fix the mess you've made."_**

My eyes close.

I feel empty.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<br>**

Benny's POV

I open my eyes slowly. I'm on my bed and Grandma is beside me. She notices I'm awake and she slaps me. "Uh, OW! What was that for?" She sighs.

"Benny, you should've listened to your spellmaster's instinct. Now it's upset and it won't help you until you fix what happened between you and Sky. She left after the pep rally, very upset."

"Wait a minute, that doesn't count: I was under a spell!" I protest as she shakes her head.

"Your spellmaster's instinct was telling you to stop and you didn't. You have to fix your relationship with Sky before you lose her." But she was too late.

I was already out the door to fix my mistakes.

**A/N-That was over 3500 words! If you have some sort of an idea of what spell Benny was under, review your answers. I'll give you my famous imaginary cookies! So review and see you at the next chapter!  
><strong>

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	3. Chapter 3: Blood Drive

**A/N-Hey wassup! It's TOBN here with another chapter! I am starting this after posting the second chapter, but I don't know when this might go out. Well this is very different than the actual episode, but don't worry, the humor will still be there, just much added drama, especially since Chapter 2 left us on a cliffhanger of the relationship between Sky and Benny. So hold your hats because this is gonna get intense! Reviews are welcome, and enjoy! Now for a shoutout to MBAV Fan!  
><strong>

**MBAV Fan- Wassup fanfic bud! I am so happy, you got it right! But we don't know if they'll hook up or not..there is still Season 2...Season 3...Season 4...More seasons...who knows when I'll hook them up! Guess! (Don't guess, keep it a surprise) Love ya Fanfic buddy!**

**Thanks to these people for giving a favorite and a follow to this story!**

**StarHobbit- I read your profile and I'm so proud to have a fellow nerd following this story. I'm a nerd too, so I'm glad to have you on board, fellow Star Trek lover!**

**dream lighting- Thank you for both giving a favorite and a follow to this story. I am so happy to have you reading this story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or its characters. Just this crazy plot twist and my OC Sky. If I did, Rory and Erica would've kissed way before Blood Drive. Just saying.**

Best Friends: Chapter 3: Blood Drive

Sky's POV

Ethan and I walk into a crowded classroom as we see a sign wrap along the walls.

_'BLOOD DRIVE'_

We watch as a bunch of people line up as we walk in. A few boys glare at us, but I glare back and they back off. I grin; I love doing that. All the students are scrambled from place to place as the smell of freshly made cookies filled the air. I smile.

"Look at this! It's like Revenge of the Zith all over again! Y'know, minus the stormtroopers and add the cookies." I smile at a boy with a cookie. "Hey cutie." I smile flirtatiously. The boy smiles as he gives me his cookie that was not bit. He leaves with a smile etched to his face. Ethan looks stunned.

"How?" I smile. "Secret!" Ethan always says that to me, considering that I always get my way. He keeps asking despite my answer always being the same. Ethan continues.

"My mom thinks I should donate, says my blood is **special**. I think, that's exactly why I should keep it where it belongs; in my veins." I roll my eyes.

"Shut your lying mouth, your blood isn't special, it's O-Positive! (**A/N-I had to change Ethan's blood type, I just had to for my plot.**)" I scoff. "And the only reason you won't donate is because you are scared of needles ya big chicken." I mimic a chicken as Ethan blushes. "N-No...I j-just..it just that.." I roll my eyes.

Ever since we watched the 'Pain Killers' in the summer of 7th grade, Ethan's been scared of needles, since in this one scene, a dude tried to sample a dying guy's blood, and ended up dying by a needle. He has avoided every flu shot at school by taking medication, he avoided every doctor's appointment involving a needle. Ethan finally got an answer.

"You know what? I'm not afraid; I just...don't like them" I smirk. "Yeah, just like you don't like the commercial with the dancing crackers?" I mock the dance as Ethan blushes even more.

"What? No, I just feel...uncomfortable eating things that dance." I roll my eyes. Ethan tried to cover up his embarrassment. "Besides, I don't see you rushing to donate." My eyes widen.

"Are you kidding me?! They can steal your genetic code in one drop! I mean what if someone cloned you? No way..." I trail off as I see Benny walk into the classroom. I frown.

We never talked since the "cheerleader" incident (which when we defeated Stephanie!) and it was probably because we were avoiding each other, or I was avoiding him. I knew that he had some sort of control of himself when he was under Stephanie's spell, and I was upset. I didn't want to confront him here though; the smell of tempting cookies will distract me. But I did know I'd have to forgive at some point. My eyes fall on a blonde boy in our class. I recognized him; he was Daniel. He was in my chemistry class. And Benny's too. I smile, brewing up a devious plan.

_Bingo._

Benny's POV

I walk into the room to see Sky and Ethan. I smile; I was determined to fix things between Sky and I. I walk up to them.

"Hey," I whisper, hoping that she would respond back. But instead, she ignores me and goes off to Daniel, a dude in my chemistry class. I frown as I listen to their conversation.

"Hey Daniel, nice shirt!" I growl. _This dude is not the boy for Sky, I mean, if she ever considered him... _My thoughts ramble on as if I was talking in front of...a girl I really liked. The conversation continued on. "Oh really? Thanks, I got it yesterday. I really think it shows off my abs..." He continued to act like a modest man. Sky looked uninterested in the conversation, but continued to fake a smile.

_So she wants to play the jealousy card eh? We'll see how feisty this can get. _My eyes scramble around the room as I look for the perfect girl. My eyes fall on one of the nurses in the Blood Drive. It was like angels sang from the heavens. She was a goddess! Sky looked at me and frowned as I stared at the curly blonde haired nurse. My eyes look at the name tag.

_'Nurse Annie Vee.' _I smile.

_Perfect. _I watch as Sky growls and smiles at Daniel, rubbing his abs?! She smirks in my direction, as it was my turn to growl. Ethan started to talk to me.

"Wow dude, that was harsh. And don't ask what I'm talking about, you clearly know what is happening." I sigh; this is why Ethan was my best friend. He knows me too well. "Yes, what is happening is what you are thinking. Change topic?" I did not want to discuss my...girl problems to...Ethan. He was not the dude for that stuff, Sky was. I glance at Sky who was laughing at some joke, that was probably lame, that Daniel said. My eyes focus on Ethan once more.

"So, you gonna donate?" I shook my head. "Grandma strictly told me not to. She even set up this whole presentation of why I'm not. First, because...y'know..." Ethan nodded.

It is sorta embarrassing to admit; but I am queasy when it comes to the sight of blood. Real blood of course; video games are different. But even then, I just hate blood, it makes me want to puke. The only people who really know is Ethan and...Sky.

The memory of me and Sky played in my head like a broken record. It played over and over again. I really need to fix things. I continue to explain the situation to Ethan.

"Anyway, the second reason is that my blood is like my life source. Spellmaster blood is extremely rare, and what is even more rare is H-Deficient spellmaster blood, which I have. If even a small amount is taken away, I could be weak for the next few weeks. These are the times I wish I was a vampire..." I grumble. Ethan nodded in sympathy. "You're lucky dude. I sorta have to donate. I'm O-Positive, so my blood is used to save a lot of people in car accidents." Ethan takes out his phone as I continue to watch Sky. She twirled her hair as Daniel talked about working out. She batted her eyelashes. _What a faker! _I thought.

But then again, Sky never fakes **ANYTHING. **

Ethan's eyes widen as he reads off his phone. I glance at Annie. _Time to make my move. _Ethan nudged me.

"Hey dude, did you know that a pint of H-Deficient spellmaster blood can turn a normal vampire into a super vamp, all powers upgrading by 70%? Of only that happened in Super Ninja 2.0, then our lives would be so much...Benny?" I didn't catch the last part, I was already on my way to Annie. Sky looked at us suspiciously.

"Hey. You look great. Maybe when you're done, we can ditch this place and go somewhere?" I say smoothly as I see Sky growl. I smile as Annie was...inspecting me? She signaled the older nurse. She looked shocked for a moment, but she quickly smiles and nods. Annie grins seductively. "Sure thing cutie. I'll meet you in the janitor's closet after school **honey. **I look shocked, but a glimpse at Sky's annoyed expression makes me smile.

"Sure thing...**babe**" Sky growls as Daniel stumbles while trying to kiss Sky. I smile; no one kisses Sky that early. She looks grossed put as she rejects him, and storms off, but not without giving me an evil glance. I shudder. I know what it meant.

_This is not over. _I shiver in fear.

_Yikes._

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Sky's POV

It looks like I'm on my own today. I walked out of class, thinking of who I could go talk to. I think of my options.

_Ethan?_

No probably not, he probably is chasing after Sarah.

_Sarah?_

No, she probably is being chased by Ethan.

_Rory?_

No way, he is adorable and all, but I already have a bad headache, and I don't need another one. Besides, he's probably taking a shot at Erica.

_Erica?_

No thanks, I don't wanna risk getting eaten today. She probably is too busy rejecting Rory anyway.

_Benny?_

And then there was Benny. I realize that I was being very stupid in avoiding him. I guess what happened with Stephanie was involuntary and that I was being an idiot. He didn't have complete control..I guess...and he was...my best friend. I need to apologize to him.

Speaking of Benny, I see him walk out of class and straight towards the janitor's closet. I, being the curious girl I am, decide to follow him. He looks very cautious as he looks both ways to make sure he isn't being watched. I quickly duck behind a trophy case. He walks in as I hear a door locking. I stand there, trying to listen to the conversation behind the door.

_What is going on in there?_

* * *

><p>Benny's POV<p>

I walk into the janitor's closet to see a seductive looking Annie. She looks at me, a smug smile etched to her face. I frown.

To be honest, this was a bad idea. I didn't want to be with Annie; she sorta looked like a perv when I met her. I mean, who examines a person? Besides, it was pretty dumb to try and make Sky jealous. I should've explained myself better. So I was going to confront Annie.

"Hi **babe"** She says. I smile nervously.

"Uh, h-hi Annie. Look, about earlier. You seem like a really...nice girl. But to be honest, this isn't gonna work out..maybe we need to see different...faces. So I'll just be..." I was cut off by Annie's lip. My eyes widen as she continues to kiss me passionately, catching me by surprise. I tried to get off, but she pinned me to a wall. I struggle to get out of her grasp, but she keeps pushing harder.

_She's...so..damn...strong! _I think as she pauses for a short breath. I gasp, struggling for air. She starts to kiss my neck. This was my first thought.

_Holy shit is she gonna take my virginity?! There is only one girl who can do that, and that girl is... _My thoughts are interrupted by more kisses. She continues to kiss my neck as I struggle.

"P-Please...stop...t-this..is not...what...you...want!" I talk in between kisses. She whispers in my ear. "You won't like this either honey, but it must be done." I watch in confusion and fear as I feel something sharp against my skin.

"W-What are you t-talking about?" I stutter, fear consuming me. But it was too late.

I realize that she had fangs. She smiles, fangs glistening amongst the shadows. I tremble in fear.

"Y-Your a-a v-vampire nurse?" I shake as she smiles. _I'm screwed. Even if she drinks a bit of blood, she'll be a super fledged vampire and I'll go weak! I am done for. I wish I could've told...someone...that I lov..._

My thoughts are interrupted by Annie's words. "This won't hurt a bit...but again, maybe it will." She closes in on my neck, fangs showing in her mouth.

"S-Stop" I mutter. She grins. "Thanks again. I'll give good word to your 'girlfriend' about your help."

Her razor sharp fangs dig into my skin. I cringe in pain, wanting to scream for help, but knowing I didn't have the strength to. I stumble as I fall on my knees, Annie continuing to drink greedily from me. I feel myself go weak as the world goes out of focus. She finally stopped as I am on the ground, rolling pain. "H-Help..." I murmur as I start to close my eyes. I saw a glimpse of Annie, her eyes flashing blue. The world spins.

_Why me?_

The world goes dark.

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

I see Annie walk out of the janitor's closet, a smile etched to her face. _Benny was in there...what happened? _I wonder as I stay out of sight, waiting for Benny to walk out. I wait a few minutes.

Suddenly, I see the door handle shake. I gasp as I watch the door open slowly.

It was Benny.

He was pale and he held onto the door handle as if it was a life raft. He stumbles a little to the side before he falls onto his knees, shaking uncontrollably. I run up to him as I notice two marks on his neck, not too far from each other. I gasp once more.

_If Annie was in there with Benny, and if these really are fang marks, Annie must be a vampire! And if my mom said anything about a spellmaster's blood, it's rare, it's our life source, and can turn a vampire into something really powerful, especially if it is H-Deficient. She must have sucked Benny's blood and now we have a weak Benny and a super fledged vampire!"_

"H-Hey.." I whisper, tears streaming down my cheeks. He weakly smiles. "H-Hey...I-I'm sorry..." Benny whispers as he slumps against the wall, shivering like a cat in the water. His bright emerald eyes have turned a dark green, like there was no life in them. I lean him against the wall as he moans in pain.

"N-No Benny, t-this is my fault." I touch his head to feel something warm running down his neck. I gasp as I see red blood that sparkled slightly. _Benny had H-Deficient spellmaster blood! And it looks like Annie drank a lot..._ I start to freak out; thinking of what could become of Benny. "J-Just l-let me g-go Sky. I-I did something t-terrible to you. Y-You h-have every right t-to leave me..." He stutters as he slumps to the ground, his body rolling in pain. I sob. "B-Benny, y-you're...m-my best friend. I-I'll never leave y-you." I cry as I feel a breeze of wind whisk past me. I look up to see a shaken Ethan, Sarah, Erica, and Rory. Ethan rubs his head.

"Ow, Sarah, do you have to fly so fast...BENNY?!" They all gasp as Benny cringes in pain. "H-Hey g-g-guys...I-I'm o-okay...r-really." Sarah shakes. "I don't believe that for one fucking second. We need to get you help" Erica exclaims. Sarah moans.

"Not more blood...first the blood drive...now this...please hang in there Benny!" She pulls out a cookie and chews on it. I start to give out orders. "Erica, Rory and Sarah, you cannot handle this even if you tried. There is just too much blood. Find the first nurse you can find; Annie must be out by now." They nod and zoom off. Ethan kneels beside Benny's body. "H-Hey E-E..." Benny stutters as he grabs his neck in agony. Ethan tries his best to keep his cool. But I could see him blinking back tears.

"W-What happened?" He manages to ask.

"Annie's a vampire. She drank Benny's blood." I explains as Ethan's eyes widen.

"Benny's blood, it's H-Deficient spellmaster's blood. He was telling me why he couldn't donate. His blood is his life source, so now we have a weak Benny and a super fledged vampire running around! We need to stop Annie before she kills anyone else." I nod; of course Ethan would know. Benny rolled over, his neck now covered in blood. He starts to gasp for air. "T-T-Too m-much b-b-b-blood...c-can't handle i-it!" He screams in agony; his neck showing no signs of stopping the bleeding. "We need to stop the bleeding." Ethan pulls out a gym towel out of his bag and gently presses against the two fang marks. "M-M-Make i-it s-stop!" Benny screams in agony once more, shaking like there was no tomorrow. I wince. "Shh, save your strength..." I sob as he rolls over ion pain.

_This was all my fault, if I just forgave Benny, he would've never met Annie and none of this would've happened. I-I'm killing Benny! _I sob as I think. Ethan seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Stop thinking of that Sky. I know what your thinking; telepathy remember? But even without that, I know that you are blaming yourself. This is not your fault; it's Annie's." I nod. "T-Thanks Ethan."

Erica and Rory return with some nurse with short blond hair. "Where's Sarah?" Ethan asked. Erica smiled. "She...she couldn't handle the blood lust, so she ran home to Benny's grandma and she went to get some blood substitute and she said she would talk to Mrs. Weir." Erica explained quietly. The nurse examined Benny's limp body. He was starting to go unconscious. "What happened her?" I took a closer look at her. Erica seemed to notice what I saw as she flashed her fangs. "YOU! You were with Annie! You must be a vampire! Why are you here?" Rory started to ramble like a poorly trained detective. I sigh as I realize it was the older nurse. She sighed.

"I'm sorry. Annie betrayed me when she became a super fledged vampire. She said she was too powerful for me to keep up with, then left. Yes, I'm a vampire and I'm using the blood drive as a blood source, since Annie always takes the hard way out. I promise I'll turn myself into the Council, what matters now is that we stop Annie." I'm sorta surprised at her actions and humbleness. I come up with an idea.

"Listen, I have a proposal for you. You help us, and we'll keep this 'blood drive' stuff a secret. You can also become the school nurse if you want, to somehow redeem yourself, since ours is retiring anyway." She nods. "Okay, I'm in control of my blood lust anyway. I'm Scarlet." I nod. Benny started to scream again; almost like he was having a seizure. I sob as Scarlet examines his shaking body. He screams.

"M-Make it stop!" He screamed once again, his back arching up as he gasps for air. Scarlet tries to calm him down. "W-What's happening to him?" Erica asks, almost afraid for the answer. Scarlet frowns. "He is still in shock, it looks like he is afraid of blood as well. Annie must have dropped a bit of venom, making him have these seizures." I gasp. "I-Is he a-a..." I trail off, not wanting to know the answer. "No, it was just one drop of venom, not enough to turn him. Let's get him home, and we can let...his grandma take care of him." I nod, tears in my eyes as Scarlet and Erica pick Benny's limp body. Scarlet pulls out some sort of needle. "What is that?" Ethan asks, shaking a little. "This might help him. This is some of my venom. It is harmless, since I never turned someone for 500 years. Instead, this venom will heal him. Do you want me to use it?" I nod. She injects the needle into his neck. He shakes, but he calms down. He murmurs something.

"Sky...be careful..." I nod as he drifts off into unconsciousness. I sob.

_Please be okay._

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Benny's POV

Pain.

That's all I felt as I slowly opened my eyes.

Pain.

I felt it while I slowly sit up, pain lurking in my back. Pain as I raise my hand to feel my neck. There is pain, but the bite marks are covered with a bandage.

Pain.

I felt it as I take the time to look at my surroundings. I felt pain as I realize I'm in my room once again, with Grandma on the side of my bed. She smiles. "Good morning" she whispers so quietly that no one could hear. I smile.

Pain.

I felt it while I realize that there is something different about this cliche.

The pain disappears as I see her.

Sky.

She was sitting in my computer chair, tears visible as they run down her cheeks. She turns around as she sees me. She smiles, wiping away tears. She hugs me, careful not to hurt me, but enough to show me her affection. I run my fingers through her hair; a habit of mine.

"H-Hey" I whisper, pain sort of lurking in my throat. She smiles sadly. "H-Hey, you in pain?" I nod, not wanting to answer. She smiles. "Then I won't punch you for being a jerk to me." I smile. "And I'm sorry." she adds. "I am too." I whisper. "W-What happened to A-Annie?" I croak. She smiles.

"Well we defeated her yesterday, shoving a stake through her back. But Evelyn fears that since she still is a powerful vampire, that she might come back one day. Scarlet redeemed herself and now is the school nurse. She save you with her venom. And no, you are not a vampire." I smile in relief. Sky continued on. "Y-You've been out for 3 days. It's Friday. The blood drive was on Tuesday." She sniffed. "But all is good." I smile, then I frown.

"Sky, even after all that has happened, why do you still forgive me? You should be hating my guts." She smiles.

"You're my best friend Benny, nothing will change that." I smile, then I yawned. "You should get some sleep. Goodnight Benny." She shuts the lights as she snuggles against the my shoulder. As for me, I'm deep in thought.

_I guess the news can wait then._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Phew, that was a long chapter! Hope you like the twist I made about Annie and the Older nurse (Scarlet). Now the gang has someone to turn to when it comes to the supernatural. I am proud to say that I have written a Halloween special that hopefully will come out on Friday Oct 31st, maybe earlier. I read The Horsemen by JDWrites101 and I read Episode 8 in Whitechapel Burning by ArthM (both great books by the way) and I was inspired to write a (probably cliched, but who la heck cares) Halloween special. So I'll post that after Guys and Dolls. Get into the Halloween spirit! Drop a review and I'll see ya later!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	4. Chapter 4: Guys and Dolls

**A/N- Hey wassup? It is TOBN here with another chapter! I am writing this after I posted Chapter 3, so ya! Let's hope for a double chapter! I am looking forward to the next chapter, because if you didn't know, I am writing a Halloween special! So look out for that chapter. Anyway, reviews are welcome and enjoy! Thanks to:  
><strong>

**MBAV Fan- Glad you loved Blood Drive. It is also a great episode, and I had so much fun doing it, and I hope you'll love this one as well. P.S-Wait until you see what I have for Double Negative and Smells Like Trouble; all coming soon. *evil grin* Fang you later too bud!**

**PS- I have made poll on my profile page. Please check it out so I could have some inspiration! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or its characters, just this crazy plot twist and my OC Sky. If I did own it, Benny and Ethan would be behind that couch over there *points to a couch* and they would be doing...things that doesn't involve us. Just Saying.**

Best Friends: Chapter 4: Guys and Dolls

Sky's POV

"Ugh, when is Benny gonna show up? It has been at least 4 hours since school ended, and he said he is gonna be here! Besides, we finished every video game you have at least twice!" I complain as I bounce a rubber ball against Ethan's wall. "Sky, are you going to help me defeat the Sky Lord...again...or not?" Ethan's eyes are glues to the computer. I sigh as I press X and Y as I move the mini joystick. I double click A and click B. My character on the video game spins into a tornado as it hits the Sky Lord off its platform. The screen flashes green as a message appears on thee screen.

_'Congratulations Wind Warrior: You defeated the Sky Lord. Click here for your reward and to go to the store and get upgrades.'_

Ethan paused the game as his eyes look into mine.

"How?" He says, looking stunned. I smile.

"Secret!" We laugh as the door bursts open. Benny rushed into the room.

"Dude, your parents are gone, and we have the rest of the house!" His eyes sparked as if he were a 6 year old child. I smirk.

"Except for Jane and Sarah; your babysitter!" Ethan rolls his eyes as Benny continues on.

"Do you have any idea what this means?" I smile. "Does it rhyme with...Gideo Vames?" Benny grins. "Almost!" He pulls out a game disc out from his back. "Nights Of Ninjistsu 4!" I'm stunned. "No way..." I murmur as Ethan finishes my thoughts.

"Wick!" Ethan exclaims. I smile; I've been waiting for this day because I've been working on some strategies that will guarantee some butt-kicking!

"I had to wait 4 hours for this baby and I had to pee the **ENTIRE** time!" I groan. "Okay, TMI!" Ethan on the other hand; grinned as if what Benny said was normal for him.

Which it is.

"Well it's gonna be worth every bit of kidney damage!" Ethan exclaims. I groan once more. "Again, TMI! Is that how you usually talk when there is a girl at your house?!" I say in disgust. Benny winked. "Yeah, and do you eat chicken wings like a pig when there are boys at your house?" I blush furiously. "Well...uh..y'know...it's complicated." I stutter as Benny smiles in victory.

"Exactly!" Benny exclaims as he raises his hands in victory. I smile nervously, I was quite embarrassed. But I recovered quickly as Ethan looks at Benny in confusion.

"Wait, why do we need the rest of the house for this?" Ethan sounded lost. I smirk. "Is it because you don't want Ethan's parents hear you when you lose?" Benny rolled his eyes as he continued.

"Y'know, so we can...yell and stuff." Ethan and I rolled our eyes. "You yell in here all the time! My mom is constantly telling you..." Ethan trailed off as I cut him off. "Okay, what's the real reason?" Benny sighed. "Okay, I'll have to tell you anyway. Sky, I l..." He stops, sweating now. "I lo..." I raise my eyebrow in confusion. " I love your mother and I don't want her hearing us yelling like maniacs." He rushed out. Ethan and I exchanged looks. "Okay...you ready to play now?" Ethan asks. Benny nods, as he winces in pain. "You okay Benny?" He weakly smiles.

"Y-Yeah...hey E, you have a bathroom right?" Ethan nodded. "One moment..." Benny rushed out. Ethan and I laugh.

_Oh Benny..._

* * *

><p>Benny's POV<p>

I walk back to Ethan's room to see no one there. I hear voices coming out of Jane's room. I look in confusion as I walk towards the door. Suddenly, Sarah and Ethan walk out, stopping me in my tracks. "Hey guys, where's Sky?" I was planning to tell her the..._news _today, but she wasn't there. Sarah and Ethan exchange looks. "Uh, Sky had to leave early. Said she felt queasy. So she went home." Ethan explained. "Okay, but why are you covering Jane's door?" They exchange look once again. I raise an eyebrow, feeling very suspicious now. "What is going on?"

Ethan smiles nervously. "You promise not to freak out?" I nod. "Okay..." They open the door. My eyes widen in shock.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" I exclaim.

"Heh...long story... " Jane says guilty. I sigh.

"Go on, I got time." I sigh.

_This was gonna take a while_

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Sky's POV

I walk into the school on a wonderful Tuesday morning, wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved sweater. I smile when Benny rushes up to me. I smile. "Hey Benny!" He smiles nervously. "Uh...Hey Sky! How's it going? Heard you left early because you were queasy. You okay?" I sigh; I knew he would ask this question. "Yeah, I'm okay, just been feeling sick lately..." I explain. He nods.

Oh I wish that was the real reason.

I keep telling myself that it was wrong, and that I needed to stop. It was bad enough I did it before, I couldn't do it again. But I was so close to losing him, how could I stop? I felt tears well up in my eyes. Benny notices them.

"You okay Sky? Who hurt you?" I sniff. "Oh, nobody. I'm fine" I sigh.

_That is a big fat lie; the only person hurting you is yourself._

I change the topic. "So, what happened last night? What's up?" He smiled nervously.

"What's up? Erica's temper; that's what's up." I frown. "Okay, what did you do this time? Rip her Dusk 4 book? Hide her Dusk Movie collection? Break her signature Dusk coffee mug?" That would be the worst of scenarios; Erica would be steaming if someone broke her Dusk mug. Benny shook his head.

"Not what I did; what** Jane** did." I raise en eyebrow; what did that devious girl do this time? "Okay, now I'm intrigued. Spill." He continues on.

"So as soon as you left, I find that no one is in Ethan's bedroom. I hear voices coming from Jane's room. When I walk in, you'll never believe what I saw."

"What?" I asked, feeling very curious now.

"I see my spellbook in Jane's hand, a guilty looking Jane, and a life sized version of Debbie Dazzle!" I raise an eyebrow. "Okay, so Jane made Debbie bigger. What's the big deal?" He continued on.

"Get this- Debbie Dazzle was** alive**." My eyes widen. "WHAT?!" I exclaim. I quieted down to a whisper. "How is Debbie alive?!" I hiss. He shrugs. "I dunno; all I know is that Jane tried to use the 'fix it' spell, and she must've said it wrong because now it's alive." I sigh. "Okay Captain Obvious, any other news?" He rolls his eyes. "Here's the interesting part: She needs batteries. And her batteries aren't some triple A batteries; she gets energy from sucking life out of people. She has already sucked Ethan's parents. Apparently, there is some magic in what she emits that after she sucks all your energy, you turn into a doll! Poor Ethan has parents for dolls. Evelyn is taking care Jane while Ethan, Sarah, and I investigate. Debbie escaped and now we have a life sucking doll on the loose" Sky nods. "Okay, I know you left out 2 very important people. What is the problem at the moment?" Benny smiles nervously.

"In conclusion, Rory has a new girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

I walk down the empty halls of WC High. School ended 10 minutes ago and I was waiting for Debbie. She went and talked to Principle Hicks, and apparently she looked really pleased. She does have a problem with her leg but in other words, she was perfect. I love her, blue wig and all.

Speaking of Debbie, I see her walk towards me, a energized smile etched to her face. I smile.

"Hey babe, how did it go with Principle Hicks?" She wore a smug smile.

"Oh him, he was such a **doll**. You missed me honey?" I smile and nod; she was so pretty. Life was good.

Until she walked in.

It looked like wind flowed through her hair as she strutted across the narrow hallways. She brushed her blonde hair out of her turquoise eyes.

"Hey Erica, wassup?!" I wink as she smiles.

"N-Nothing..is..up I guess." She stutters like an idiot. I raise an eyebrow; was Erica's geeky side revealed? Her personality flickers back to her feisty one, replacing her geeky and adorable one. She growls when she sees Debbie.

"Who's your...friend?" Her response was ice cold as she frowns. Debbie returns the glare.

"Not yours **Barbie**" She growls. I needed popcorn or something; this is getting intense! "Whoa, whoa! Ladies, ladies! No need to fight over me; there's enough Rorster to go around..." They both ignore me as the continue to feud.

"I know your secret Debbie. You can hurt anyone but my friends." She pauses to think as she smiles. "Especially Rory." I smile like a lovestruck idiot; nothing could beat what Erica just said. "We have a winner" I exclaim as Erica blushed. Debbie on the other hand, looked at both of us furiously, her face written with an expression of anger.

"That's it Barbie. I needed a charge anyway." She walks up to Erica and grabs her neck, pinning her to the wall. It was then I realize that Debbie was sucking life out of Erica. Erica struggled to break free of Debbie's grasp. I knew what I had to do.

"NO!" I scream, putting my hand on Erica's shoulder. A blue flash emit from Debbie's hand. I feel myself grow weaker. "Rory?!" Erica screamed. "If you are going down, I am too!" She nodded as we close our eyes. I could hear Debbie's wicked voice.

"Great, twice the power" The world grows out of focus as I fall to my knees.

Then it just snapped closed.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<br>**

Benny's POV

Ethan, Sarah, Sky and I walk out of our final class. We were working on a extra curricular activity, and we just finished. School ended 30 minutes ago, and we were finally finished. We walk through the empty halls when Sky trips on something. I smirk. "Watch your step klutz" We laugh as she picks up the two objects she tripped on. "What are these anyways" She examines what looked like dolls and she yelped in surprise as she dropped them. "What?" I asked curiously. She says nothing as she trembles in fear, pointing to the dolls. I pick them up as I gasp.

They looked exactly like Rory and Erica.

We all gasp.

"Debbie got to them. We need to drain her battery before it's too late." Sarah says. I hear footsteps as I turn around. I gasp. "What is it Benny?" Ethan asks. I point to what I was looking at.

"H-Hey guys, y-you might want to s-see this..." They all turn around and their eyes widen in surprise.

Standing there was Debbie Dazzle herself. She smiles. "Hi! Missed me?" She smiles in a wicked manner. We look terrified. I'm the first to speak.

"You need to knock it off Debbie. I command you to turn into a doll at once!" Sky face palms as Ethan and Sarah sigh. Not my best comeback...

She grins as she walks up to Sky. I see sparks emit from her hands. Suddenly, Ethan and Sarah were flung against the wall. Sarah struggled to break free from the magical force holding and her and Ethan back. I shake in fear as she grins at Sky. "Just what I needed; the energy of a spellmaster..." I realize that she was going for Sky! She trembled in fear, then she screamed. My eyes widen in surprise.

"You can hurt anyone but Sky, Debbie. Stay away from her!" I yell. She grinned as she wrapped her plastic hand on Sky's wrist. Sky doubled in pain she groans. "SKY!" Ethan exclaimed. Sarah looked on in fear as I think of my next move. I had an idea, but there was a big risk. I hesitate.

_For Sky._

I placed my hand on Sky's shoulder. I chant a spell in Latin as a green light emit from my hand. Sky looked at me in fear as she notices me go weak.

"What did you do Benny?!" She screams as Debbie sucked the life out of Sky. But it was too late.

The world went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Sky's POV

I open my eyes slowly to see me in my room. Ethan, Sarah, Evelyn, and my mom were in there. My dad was at work, or so I figured. Sarah was the first to notice I was awake.

"OMG welcome back!" She hugs me. I wince in pain

"D-Dude...n-not a vampire...c-can't b-breathe!" She stops and smiles. I smile back as I rub my head. "what day is it?" I realize that everyone was here in the afternoon. "It's Friday honey, you've been out for 3 days." my mom explains. _3 days...where is..._ I shoot up from bed. "Where's Benny?" I ask urgently. "He did something while Debbie was sucking the life out of me. Sarah smiled.

"Speaking of Debbie, she's dead, thanks to Dazzle Dan! Look at these pictures" Sarah pulls out her phone (that has an enchantment to take photos of vampires) to show me Ethan dressed as Dazzle Dan. I laughed as Ethan blushes. "It was to distract Debbie..." he mutters. She slides it so I could see Jane use magic to defeat Debbie. Then the next picture showed Rory trying to impress Erica of his "life-saving skills" as Erica rejects him. I laugh as I turn serious once again. "Okay, this is a distraction. Where is he?" Evelyn frowns. He's...He's still sleeping. He collapsed due to energy loss on Tuesday. He's been in some sort of coma for the last 3 days." I try to blink away tears as I run downstairs.

And there was Benny, lying on the couch as his eyes are closed. His breathing is steady as his hair messily drooped in front of his lifeless eyes. I listen to his slow heartbeat

_Ba-bump...Ba-bump...Ba-bump..._

My mom walked in as I cry in his chest. He looked so lifeless...so empty. I talk in between sobs. "W-What did he do?" I ask. My mom frowns.

"it's my fault. He asked me for a spell on Monday, and I should've known it was for something like this." I was still so lost. "What spell?" She sighs.

"Benny asked for a energy transfer spell; the spell to transfer energy to another person." My eyes widen. "He asked you on Monday? The day when he Debbie was created?" I questioned. She nodded.

"Yes, and he must have asked just in case Debbie sucked the life out of someone he was close to, which was you. He magically transported his energy to you while Debbie was sucking your energy. He overdosed and now...it's like this." I cry. "It's all my fault!" I cry into my mom's shoulders. She rubs my back. "I'll leave you alone." She walks out. I sniff as I rub Benny's hair out of his face.

"I-I'm sorry B-Benny, but this has to be done...I promised you I wouldn't...but I am." I run to the washroom in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<br>**

Benny's POV

I walk into WC High, a smile etched on my face.

It was Monday. I woke up from my coma on Saturday, and have been recovering ever since. I've been put on magic rest so I wouldn't tire myself out. So in other words, all is good. I walk to my locker to see Sky. We haven't talked since Tuesday, when I was saving her butt. I smile at her. "Hey!" She looked at me, an obvious fake smile planted on her face. "H-Hey Benny. G-Glad to see you are recovering." I frown as I see her tug down on her long sleeved sweater. I look at her in fear.

_She did not..._

I drag her into a janitor's closet. She yelps in surprise.

"What was that for?" She asked. "Roll up your sleeves." I stated, not wanting to know what was under them. She frowns. "M-Maybe I should go..."

"Roll. Them. Up." She sobbed as she rolled them up. I close my eyes as soon as I see them.

Cuts covered her skin. Purposely. She did it purposely. I rub over them as she winces in pain.

"W-Why?" I stutter as tears started to flow. "I've fallen into depression again B-Benny. Jocks have started to call me names, and...I almost lost you Benny. 3 times. I can't lose you, you can't leave me!" She cries into my shoulder. I rub her back. "I won't ever leave you Sky. You're my best friend. I would die if anything happened to you." She wipes tears from her eyes.

"T-Thanks Benny." I smile. "Let's ditch this place, and you never do this again, okay?" She nods as we walk out.

In one hand was my books. But in my other hand is something far more important.

In my other hand was Sky's hand.

We smiled as we walk to class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- That was long! Anyway next is my Halloween special, that will be posted on Halloween, so there will be some waiting. In the meantime, click that review button and enjoy!  
><strong>

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fear Not

**A/N- Hey guys, wassup! It's TOBN here, on this spooky Halloween! You are probably reading this on Halloween, but I am starting to write this on Sunday! I really couldn't wait to write it, but sorry; it's still not going to be posted UNTIL Halloween. So yeah, if you are reading this...HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I am so happy; this is one of my favorite holidays, and I know that the plot might be cliched, but I sorta had to do this because it is going to affect the gang a lot in future seasons...oh my gizzle I just spoiled something to you. I'll shut up now and just start my shoutouts.  
><strong>

**MBAV Fan- So happy you loved Guys and Dolls. I hope you'll like this one, considering it will be quite spooky...or so I hope...okay so maybe it won't be that spooky, but it will give you shivers. I'll do my best to add some creepy themes; this is why this is rated T! But you have to pay attention to every detail now; you won't understand much of the story if you don't...have a fang-tastic Halloween! (See what I did there?)**

**marcusg655- Thank you so much for both giving a favorite to this story and my other one. Super glad you are enjoying it! So...yeah! Have a happy Halloween!**

**Anyway, here is the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or its characters, just my OC and this (hopefully) interesting plot twist. If I did, Ethan would man up and save Sarah from the clutches of Jesse and other monsters, and admit that she is the Princess Leia to his Hans Solo. (Thought I could do a Halloween disclaimer...that's cool right?)**

**Drop a not so scary review and Enjoy my Halloween Special!**

** *Sees Jesse and runs off screaming. A shadow appears out of nowhere and takes over the Author's Note.***

***Creepy Shadow speaking* Prepare to be SCARED! *TOBN hits shadow with a frying pan as she takes over the Author's Note once more***

**Sorry about that; Have A Happy Halloween!**

Best Friends: Chapter 5: Fear Not

Sky's POV

I walk down the halls of WC High. It was Wednesday and there were 3 more days until Halloween! I smile at the thought.

I have three favorite holidays:

1. Christmas

2. Halloween

3. New Year's.

I loved Halloween; getting to dress up, getting candy, seeing all the spooky decorations; the **candy...**

Oh candy. I'm pretty sure that's the only reason Benny loved Halloween. I loved candy too; just thinking about it made me drool. Not literally of course. But maybe sometimes...never mind. I continue to dream about candy as two hands cover my eyes. I smile; I know who it was, but I decided to play along. He talked in a weird vampire accent that made me giggle. **(****A/N- Think of Adam Sandler in Hotel Transylvania. I'm gonna let you continue now.) **

"I am Dracula and I will suck your blood!" I laugh as I tried to play along. "Oh no! Too bad Drac, I got a wooden pencil in my bag and I'm not afraid to use it!" I could tell he smiled.

"Okay, listen. I won't suck your blood if you can guess who is speaking under this very good Dracula accent!" I pretend to think.

"Maybe it's Ethan! He has a very convincing Dracula voice...must have picked it up from his vamp girlfriend..." I smile as I realize that he was frowning.

"Uh...no...guess again! Your blood is starting to smell very convincing..." He continued the accent as I continue.

"It better not be Jesse.." I grin. "NO!"

"Well it can't be another spellmaster.." I stop, realizing my mistake. I could tell he grinned at my flaw.

"Maybe!" I smile.

"Oh! It must be Benny!"

He uncovered my eyes as we both smile. "Hey!" I say with a grin. "Hey, you finally got it! Now Dracula won't suck your blood!" He pretends to hiss as I grin."Yeah I finally got it. Thought I would be blinded forever by a vampire. What happens if he decided to suck my blood? I wouldn't have time to get my wooden pencil!"

We laugh as we walk down the halls.

"So, what's Mr. Weir gonna be this year?" He grins. "You know the answer." I sadly smile. "I know, thought I could try." He smiles once more.

Every year, Benny dresses up as something spectacular! But sadly every year, he keeps it a secret.

"How 'bout you Miss. Bryans?" He wriggled his eyebrows as I smirk.

"Don't push it. My answer will be the same as yours." He flashes his signature smile. "I know, thought I could try." We laugh once more.

I always love surprising Benny with my costume choices. We always end up surprising each other, other times we might accidentally coordinate costumes! But this year, I made sure this will be an interesting costume.

"So, are we doing a scary movie marathon this year on Halloween Benny? I want to watch all the Nightmare on Elm Street movies, I heard they are Halloween classics..." I'm cut off by a ear piercing scream. We turn around to see...

Della.

She ran down the halls, a clear look of fear written on her face. She ran into us. I stumble as Benny catches me. "Thanks." I say. He smiles. "Anytime." Our eyes focus on a trembling Della.

"What happened Della?" Benny asks. She looked terrified.

"T-There...a-and then it...a-and it jumped at me..and AHHHHHHHH!" She ran off screaming. We exchange looks of fear as we look what was chasing behind her.

It was a demonic Puffles.

"I thought you got rid of Puffles?!" Benny screams in utter fear.

"I did!" I protest. "I don't believe that for one second!" Demonic Puffles clawed it's paws at the trophy case, glass shattering everywhere. Puffles jumped at Benny; his fur peeling off, showing oozing green goo. I watch in fear as Benny tried to fight it off. _This isn't real..this has to be some crazy daydream_ I think to myself. I attempt to touch Puffles. I made contact with its peeling fur. All of the sudden, Puffles vanished into thin air. All that was left of Puffles was a patch of fur and a green puddle. I run up to Benny, his body covered in green goo.

"Well that was...unusual...OMG Benny! You're bleeding!" Benny rubbed his hand over his forehead and when he looked at his hand, his eyes widened as he saw red liquid pour from his hand. He winced in pain. "I-It's e-everywhere..." I forgot that Benny was afraid of blood. "We need to get you to a nurse!" I helped him up as we make our way over to Scarlet; for sure she could help us.

We arrive at her office. We walk in to see Scarlet munch on a salad. As I look closer, I see the croutons were replaced by rat heads and the dressing replaced by...rat blood?! I fake a smile, while deep inside I was disgusted.

"Hello Sky, want some?" She offers her rat salad. I smile nervously as I decline. "I'm actually here to ask if you could give a band aid to Benny." She notices Benny and gasps. He was shaking in fear while blood oozed from the cut on his forehead.

"There's no blood, there's no blood here..." He tries to assure himself as Scarlet wipes the cut and places a bandage on his forehead. "What happened?" I sighed. "Long story short, a demonic animal attacked." Benny rubbed his forehead. "Puffles has been Della's greatest fear since...y'know." I nod. "Anyways, thanks Scarlet. We'd be going now. Goodbye." We left as we exchanged looks. "You thinking what I am thinking?" He nodded.

"This is more than some trick."

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Ethan's POV

It is Thursday; 1 more day until Halloween. I'm getting the final piece to complete my costume. I dig in my attic until I found it.

The Sun Saber XL

Yes, being the dork I am, I am going as the one and only Hans Solo. I really don't know what the rest of my friends will be; they have been keeping it a surprise for days. But Rory always laughs when I bring up the topic, Erica punches Rory, Sarah smiles, and Benny and Sky exchange looks. _Wonder what they have planned..._

But really, I have more problems than that.

Today, Benny emailed me about the events that have happened today. Della being chased by demonic Puffles. To be honest, with all the occurring events around Whitechapel, I am not surprised. I roll my computer chair over to my laptop and look over the notes I have made. These were some attacks from when they first started. I start to read

_Sat. Oct. 25th- Mr G gets bombarded by huge spiders. _I read over that one carefully.

Everyone at school knows that Mr. G hated spiders. So on Saturday, it was rumored that his whole backyard was covered in spiders. And get this- they were all at least 20 feet! It was so scary, that it scared other kids when they heard the news, but not as bad as Mr. G. He camped out in the school ever since. Poor guy was terrified about the huge spiders.

_Sun. Oct 26th- Erica gets tormented by 20 feet bullies._

I sat there, stumped. How can people grow 20 feet and torment Erica out of all people. Erica didn't deny that bullies were her greatest threat. Bullies have stopped for years because they were afraid of Erica. So why start now? I continue on to my next entry.

_Mon. Oct 27th- Sarah finds her evil self in the mirror._

I frown. Sarah said that she hated being a vampire. In fact, she even had a scary dream the other night about her reflection, that she shouldn't have, taunting her on how she shouldn't have a reflection, and how no one would love a bloodsucking demon. I got really angry when I heard this one because it wasn't true.

I loved a bloodsucker, and in no way did I think that she was a demon. She was nice...friendly...pretty...wait I'm getting off track.

_Tues. Oct. 28th- Rory was surrounded by killer animals._

This one would seem unusual to some people, but not to his closet friends. Which to be honest, he had a few, one including me. He had confessed that ever since the demonic animal attack, that he had been scared of demonic animals biting off his fingers. Honestly, even I would be quite scared of them.

_Weds. Oct. 29th- Della gets chased by demonic Puffles. _I think to myself.

Puffles has always been Della's worst nightmare ever since Benny brought it back to life. This was the same, except by the way Benny described it, Puffles had peeling skin that was covering oozing green goo. And it was so violent that it could kill a person. I shuddered at the thought. Just this morning, it was on the news that Della was at the hospital, bites and scratches all over her body. The paramedics said she will be fine, but in my opinion, I don't think this supernatural stuff will fit in with her. In other words I think she might go mental.

Then there was 1 hour ago. I still shudder at the memory. With a shaking hand, I start to type my latest entry as I start a new paragraph.

_Thurs. Oct. 30th- I get surrounded button-eyed versions of my friends and family holding needles _

Yes I know it sounded familiar. Sky, Benny and I watched Coraline on Halloween last year, and I have been scared of it ever since. It was even more scarier when I saw they all had huge needles. _My worst fear..._

And to top it all off, there were dancing crackers dancing in a circle around me. It sent shivers down my spine just thinking about it. But as soon as I touched one of the crackers, everything disappeared. I really don't know what happened next.

Probably because I was on the ground crying my eyes out.

I read over the notes again. I copy and pasted everything into a email. As I type all my friend's emails, I think about the situation.

_Mr. G...Della...Erica...Sarah...Rory and I...all chased by things we are somewhat afraid of... _I spun around in my chair.

_Fear._

It clicked. I scroll down to the bottom of the email and add one more thing.

_It's a spellmaster._

I click send.

* * *

><p>Benny's POV<p>

I scroll down the email and read the last line over again.

_It's a spellmaster._

I frown; what made Ethan think that? But then again,he always had a reason. He probably wanted me to confirm that, so I took out my spellbook and started to flip through the pages.

_Animation spells, abstract spells, botched potions that you shouldn't do, cat fur removal spells?_ Why would they put that there? I continue to read on.

_Division spells, electronic spells..that'll be useful! _I smile as I continue on.

_Flying spell, goblin spells..ew..How to make a love potion...ah here it is! _I smile as my eyes fall on the section I was looking for.

_Illusions. _I flip the page as I start to read.

_Illusions are made by spells caused by emotions. They play tricks on the human mind based on the emotion it''s made of. If the illusions are made of happy emotions, the illusion you would make would most likely be happy and rainbows. Beware mixing dark and twisted emotions based off revenge and violence into illusion spells; doing so would cause catastrophic results._

I shudder. _Catastrophic results? No thanks._

I look over the email Ethan sent me as I scroll down.

_It's a spellmaster._

Why would E think that... I start to type my findings as I think about the situation.

_Illusions._

_Fear._

The word played in my mind like a broken record. It all seemed so clear now. My hands start flying across the keyboard as my thoughts race faster than a race car.

_Someone is making illusions based off fear._

I click send. I sigh as I log off and shut down my computer. I roll around in my chair and then flop myself onto my bed. I stare at the ceiling.

_This is gonna be one hell of a Halloween._

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

_Friday October 31st: Halloween_

Benny walked into the school, a bright red cape flowing down behind him. Many people admired his costume; it was made perfectly and Benny felt..well...mighty. Even jocks stopped and stared at his costume, who found it..well...amazing. Ethan, AKA Hans Solo, walked up to him, his jaws dropping to the floor.

"No way..." Benny smiled. "Yup, I'm the Mighty Thor!"

Benny wore a red cape that flowed to the ground. He had a silver chest plate and held Thor's signature hammer. In all, he looked very convincing.

"Whatcha think, don't I look mighty...Ethan?" Ethan ignored him, his eyes looking like they were popping out of his head.

"What could be so important that...whoa." Benny gasped.

And there was Sarah; decked out in a long white dress and had a black gun in a small belt wrapped around her hips. She had her hair wrapped tightly into 2 buns in the side of her head. She had a smile etched to her face, especially when she saw Ethan. She was Princess Leia.

"Like it?" She spun around. Ethan had a goofy smile written on his face. "Y-Yeah, g-great c-costume Sarah!" Ethan stuttered. Sarah squealed. "Now I can be the Princess Leia to your Hans Solo!" They walked off hand in hand. Ethan turned to face Benny once more. Benny gave him the thumbs up and they walked off.

Benny walked on as he saw Rory and Erica. He started to laugh as Erica rolled her eyes.

"Shut it dork. Rory insisted that he get some reward for when we defeated Debbie Dazzle, so he forced me to wear this. He's Batman and I'm...Robin." Benny laughed once more.

Rory was wearing a black mask and the famous Batman suit complete with a cape and the Batman logo attached to the chest plate. Erica wore long black leather boots and the green and red short dress, a short yellow cape flowing down her back. She wore a small black mask. She frowned. "Help me!" She whispered as Rory dragged her away. Benny chuckled as he turned around. When he did, his jaws dropped.

It was Sky.

She wore a long black robe and I saw a familiar uniform underneath it. She curled her blonde hair as my eyes fall to see her holding her spellbook and a fake wooden want. I see the Hogwarts crest on her uniform. "No way..." he murmured as she laughed.

Sky was Hermione Granger for Halloween.

"You look fucking magnificent Benny!" She admired his costume, grasping for words. "Thor eh? Sweet costume!" Benny looked stunned, thinking of what he should say.

"A-And I see you chose Hogwarts eh? Classy! I should have seen that coming; you have been wanting us to be the Harry and Hermione ever since we found out we were spellmasters. " Sky blushed.

"Get out of the way Baxter!" They turned around see two jocks push Talia Baxter. She had a face mixed with anger and hurt. But one thing was clear.

Her face read revenge. She looked at Benny and Sky and she walked off. Benny and Sky exchanged looks.

"Wonder what that was about..." Sky trailed off as the lights flickered off. Sky watched in fear as everyone in the halls, including Benny, disappeared. She trembled inn fear.

Sky's worst fear was to begin.

Sky's POV

I watch in fear as pictures of me being pushed around by jocks swirled around me. I stumble as words echoed through the empty halls.

_Whore._

I see a bunch of jocks call me names as I start to feel tears running down my cheeks.

_Crybaby._

_Bitch._

_Why don't you just die?_

A razor appears. I watch as it floated around me. Fire swirled around me. I realize we are in some house fire. _Damn, I hate house fires!_ Suddenly, Benny appeared, his eyes a dark red. He frowned when he saw me.

"Do it Sky." His demonic voice filled my ears. "You'll never be my friend, you were never my friend. DIE SKY, DIE!" Demonic Benny grabbed her neck. Suddenly the real Benny appeared. Demonic Benny let go of me.

"How are you here?" Benny shrugged.

"I dunno, but I'm going to stop you." He attempts to step forward as he realizes he can't. "Wait, what the heck?" Demonic Benny smiled. "This is Sky's fear, you can't stop them. But sadly, she's gonna die before you'll be her _superman_. And you'll have the honor of watching it all happen" Sarcasm dripped from his voice. I struggle for my next moves.

_How would Hermione Granger do this? For one, how would Sky Bryans do this? I need some sort of plan, right now..._I think about my situation, but the razor comes closer. Words swirled around me as me and Benny watched in utter fear. Demonic Benny laughed.

_You don't belong._

_You should die._

_Why are you even here?_

_Can't you see no one likes you?_

**_They're playing tricks on you._**

My eyes widen, hearing a male voice in my head. _Who the hell just said that?!_

**_Who else? It's your Spellmaster's Instinct. Hey! Been a delay, but I'm finally here. You need to fight the illusions Sky. You know you can._**

My thoughts race. _Wait, you sound so much like- _My thoughts were interrupted by its oh-so familiar voice. **_Forget me Sky, just go fight that illusion! _**My eyes widen.

_They're illusions._

_They are fake._

_They are playing with me._

I growl at Demonic Benny. "Y'know, I don't give a fuck what you, or the others said. You are fake, and yes! I will touch the damn razor. Let's see who the bitch is now." Demonic Benny frowned. "W-Wait, b-but that's your fear" I smile.

"Remember, I beat Benny in everything." I touch the razor and everything disappeared. Demonic Benny screamed in agony as he dissolved to ashes. I smile. Benny was right beside me.

"Hey, you did it! I oppose to the whole 'beat Benny in everything' but the important thing is that you are here!" Benny hugged me. "Hey Benny, I do beat you in everything B." Ethan ran up to us.

"You guys okay? I saw the whole thing but Benny was the only one who could actually enter the room. I watched from a window. It looked like the house was on fire! But it's all understandable right?" I nod.

It was quite embarrassing, but I hated house fires. What if they just showed up when you are sleeping? Benny snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, y'know, I'm sorta curious to know how you knew it was an illusion. I mean, even if you thought it was an illusion, how would have the courage to touch a razor? You've been scared of them ever since..." He trails off. I nod; no need to explain.

"I dunno, all I know is that...my Spellmaster's Instinct told me." His eyes widen. "It did?" My eyebrows widen. "Uh, yeah. It sounded so familiar. It was a boy though." Benny frowned.

"At least you have a dude! I have some chick. I am not complaining, it is pretty awesome, but yeah, I do get what you mean when it told me it sounded familiar. Mine sounds like someone I know, I just can't put my finger on it." I nod.

_When can we just have a regular Halloween?_

Benny's POV

We stay in silence. Ethan is the first to talk.

"So who could be the person behind all these attacks?" Sky is the first to respond.

"Talia." Me and Ethan exchanged looks. "What?" Sky nods."

"My Spellmaster's Instincts told me. She must be doing it for some sort of revenge." I nod, finally understanding.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Earlier, before your attack, she was pushed around by some jocks. She must be doing this for revenge. And she got everybody in WC High..." I trail off, knowing that I made a big mistake. Sky and Ethan exchanged fearful looks. They understood. Sky shuddered in fear.

"E-Except you Benny."

Third Person POV

A large puff of smoke appeared in front of the trio. They yelped in surprise. Talia Baxter appeared, a long black dress flowing behind her. She was a witch for Halloween. But if you were any of the trio, you would know that is far from a disguise. She grinned.

"Great job. I see you have realized my plan. But sadly, you'll never live to tell your heroic tale." She raised her hands and summoned a bunch of spiders and bats. Sky, Benny and Ethan exchanged fearful looks. Suddenly, Erica, Sarah and Rory appeared. "You're going down bitch!" Rory yelled

They started to fight. Ethan used the Sun Saber XL to hit a bunch of illusion-based creatures. Sarah used her plasma gun to fight off the bats. Ethan grinned. "Nice moves!" She smiled. Rory and Erica flew into the air and killed a bunch of spiders hanging from webs. They dissolved. Rory smiled. "YEAH! That's what I call superhero combat! Warp 9!" Erica rolled her eyes, but you could see a hint of smiles. Meanwhile, Sky and Benny were fighting off Talia.

"Y-You can't win!" She stuttered, falling to the ground. Benny and Sky's power was too strong. "So long Talia!" Sky and Benny nodded and Sky said what seemed to be an oblivion spell. Talia screamed and fell to the ground. Before she disappeared, she raised her hand.

"D-Don't think y-you're getting a-away fellow s-spellmaster. I-I haven't f-forgot about y-you. Y-Your i-illusion will be the worst!" She disappeared as for Benny, the whole started to spin.

His worst fear was to begin.

Benny's POV

I was in a janitor's closet. I gulp.

_She did it. She figured out my worst fear._

I saw a limp figure in the corner. I walk shaking steps as I walk towards the body. I gasp, closing my eyes once I see it.

It was a lifeless Sky. She had a golden knife stuck through her neck.

_I-I'm too late. _I think in fear. Words swirled around me.

_Turns out you're too late._

I whimper as a pool of blood started to form around me. _Great. Just fantastic._ I start to feel queasy as I see words float from the blood as it swirled around me. The voice was Sky's, it sounded cruel and hurtful. I wince at the words.

_You couldn't save me._

_How could you carve our names if I'm already dead. _I look at the wall where I carved our names. Tears roll down as they disappeared. Out came a new message that made me sob in defeat.

_Benny + Timing = Dead Sky._

"N-No.." I whisper. My voice cracked as I fall on my knees. "N-NO!" I scream. My hand brushes against the golden knife. Everything spun as I realize I did the right thing. I weakly smile to myself.

_Illusions. That's what they were all were. Illusions._

I see Sky run up to me. I rub my forehead to realize that it was covered in blood. The cut on my forehead from Puffles has opened again from me scratching my head against the floor. I groan; I really need to fix my fear of blood. Sky pulls out her gym towel and puts pressure on the cut. I wince at the pain. Sky had visible tears in her eyes.

"B-Benny. You okay?" I nod, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Y-Yes. Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<br>**

Sky's POV

Me and Benny just finished Nightmare on Elm Street. I turn around. Me and Benny were the only once awake. Benny went up to go get some drinks as I chuckle at the positioning of everyone.

Rory's head was placed on Erica's chest. It was hard to see, but a hint of a smile was placed on her face. I smile as my eyes fall on Scarlet, who decided to join us. She slept on the foot of Rory, snoring just a little. I smile. My eyes then fall on the couch that Ethan and Sarah were supposed to be on. They weren't there. I frown as I hear the door upstairs close. I shudder; I really didn't wanna know what was happening up there. Benny returned with some drinks. I smile. "Hey!"

"Hey." He says flatly. I frown; he's been that way since this afternoon. He always stared at my neck and even took a fearful glance at the concrete slab in my room. I pause the credits.

"Okay Benny what's going on? It's Halloween and you should be loosened up! What happened between you and Talia that could be so bad that it makes you act less...Benny?" He sighed.

"You really wanna know?" I nod, feeling very intrigued.

"I-It was the first time we met." His voice cracked with each word that came out of his mouth. He continued on. "I...I was too late. The knife was already to your neck. Y-You were dead. Blood pooled around me. But that wasn't my fear. My fear was losing you. Your words taunted me on how I was t-too late. Even our names that I carved into the wall changed. It said...B-Benny + Timing =... D-Dead S-Sky." He sobbed. "I-I'm sorry Sky! I'm sorry!"

My heart shattered as Benny sobbed in my shoulder. I rub his back. "Oh Benny, it's okay. I'll never leave you. I promise." He smiled. "T-Thanks Sky."

Silence passed between us for minutes.

"So...wanna watch the sequel? I'll get popcorn!" He smiled.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." We laughed.

_Happy Halloween to us!_

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

A dark shadow raced through the night sky, faster than a bullet. The shadow stopped at its destination and takes human form. The sign of the place shimmered in the moonlight. Through the shadows, you could see the shadow smile.

_'Whitechapel High.__'_

The shadow waltzed in through the gates.

_Happy Halloween indeed._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- BOOM! I just did that! Anyway hope you have a fang-tastic Halloween and I'll see you at the very dramatic Double Negative!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	6. Chapter 6: Double Negative

**A/N- Hey! Wassup? It's TOBN here with another chapter! So I hope y'all loved the Halloween special. I'm posting this after I posted the Halloween Special. Thought I should do a double chapter: just because it's Halloween. Consider it a Halloween treat! Have you read I've Put A Spell On You Hermy Jane Weasley? Super awesome story; you should check it out. Anyway I hope you love this chapter, things are gonna intense! So click that review button and enjoy! Special thanks to...  
><strong>

**MBAV Fan- So glad you loved the Halloween special, and I hope you catch some hints in this one...ooh I just gave you a spoil. Anyway I am stuffed with candy as I write this, so hope ya have a fang-tastic time reading this! Seeya fanfic buddy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or it's characters. Just my plot twists and my OC. If I did, so much would be happening in Whitechapel and Benny and Ethan would be at the movie theater watching Soul Scarers 4, Then when the lights go down, they'd be smooching. Just saying :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Best Friends: Chapter 6: Double Negative<p>

Sky's POV

I was walking to class. Or at least I was until I encountered Rory. He was so energetic, and I sorta need the energy right now, so I decided to join him. He said that he was waiting for Ethan. So we stayed and decided to chat. We were arguing about superheros; a typical conversation when you are with Rory.

"Batman could totally take Superman!" Rory argued. I scoffed while deep inside, I knew almost nothing about Superman. But I tried anyway.

"N-No way! Superman was born on...a different planet! He knows all the ways in the universe, and could easily dominate Batman from the air." Rory smirked.

"Y'know Batman is a bat. He could fly too."

I growl. I knew that he knew I didn't know anything about superhero comebacks. I sigh.

"I'm more of a video game geek, not a comic book geek." He pouted then pulled a book. He put it in my bag. I raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He smiled.

"First edition of Superman and Batman. I can't keep arguing with Benny forever...actually I can..." I smile; this is why I love Rory and his personality. He pouted.

"Why can't you date me so I could teach you this stuff?" I smile sadly. "Rory, you are a great guy, and I would be honored to be your girlfriend. But if I did, I would be asking myself a death wish from Erica. She loves you y'know? Besides, I love someone else. But go get 'em tiger!" He frowned, but smiled at the mention of Erica.

"Blonde for Blonde! So taking it! Thanks Sky!" We laughed.

Just then, Ethan walked around the corner. His face was covered in a disappointed look.

"Hey E! Wassup?" I exclaim, making Rory laugh..

"So how'd it go? Can I use my Mii as yearbook photo?" Oh, I forgot about that.

Ethan and Benny tried to talk to the yearbook committee about putting gaming avatars as our yearbook photos. I smile sadly.

"Based on that look, I guess I'm not using my Space Adventure avatar for my photo eh? Damn, that would've been so good." Ethan sighed.

"I'm sorry guys. They shot us down. Maybe next year?" Rory pouted.

"C'MON!" He almost yelled. We quieted him down and he continued. "Want me to take them out? Maybe eat their families?" Ethan and I exchanged fearful looks. "NO!" He pouted once more as the announcements rang through the hallways.

_"Good Morning WC High! TGIF!" _We groan as Hannah's too cheery voice echoed the halls.

Hannah was nice and all, but maybe sometimes, she could be a little too...cheerful. She's actually so cheerful that it's annoying. She continued.

_"We are happy to announce that the yearbook photos will be taking place on Monday! Just a weekend away! Thanks for all the suggestions; we were most happy to receive your input." _ Ethan scoffed.

"Yeah right; she smirked at us and called us nerds." He grumbled as I chuckled. When his stare fell on me, I got the message and turned the laugh into an awkward cough. "Better." He noted as the announcements continued.

_"And I'm pleased to say that the new French Program is well under way. Thank you Mme. LaFleur for agreeing to run the program. We have 3 students that will be participating. They have come all the way to Whitechapel from Montreal! Please welcome...ooh...these names are hard to pronounce."_ We chuckle as Hannah struggles to say all the french names.

_"Oh here you go. Thanks Mme. LaFleur. Ahem, Welcome Daniel P. Sa...Salduer, Atil. X. Bat...Bataer? Yeah that's it. and and Lisa L. Flam...Flamme." _Hannah said each name in some sort of bad french accent that made us giggle. The announcements continued as we walked on. Rory's voice lowered to a whisper.

"So what do the yearbook nerds wanna do?" Ethan scoffs. "Hannah Price wants to use some lame old camera." I roll my eyes. "Wow, how...antique. Not like..I'm against...uh...antique stuff." I try to cover up my embarrassment; I knew a certain someone who loved antique stuff. Ethan continued. "I betcha she doesn't even know that you have to develop the film." Ethan chuckled. "She's probably, still standing at the back of the camera wondering why the screen is blank and..." I nudge him, not taking my eyes off what's behind him. I whisper.

"Ethan...the announcements are over..." I trail off, hoping that he understood; which he did. He frowned.

"She's standing right behind me now is she?" He turns around to see Hannah smiling gleefully. "Hey Ethan..." Me and Rory exchange looks as we nod. Rory seemed to get the message.

"Later!" We walked away fast. When we are sure that we are far enough, we start to laugh. "N-Nice one Sky!" He laughed in between words. I goggled. "Okay Rorster, I gotta go. I'll see you later!" We walk our separate ways as my mind stays in where we left Ethan. Part of me felt sorta guilty, but then again, he could handle it.

_That's his problem now._

* * *

><p>Benny's POV<p>

I walk out of class, mumbling how stupid and annoying that Hannah chick was when Sky runs up to me. She's panting like she ran a marathon twice. I smile. "Hey." She starts to talk, clearly out of breath. I frown in concern. "You okay?" She tries to smile.

"Huh? Oh hey! What's up, wanna go to the janitor's closet okay? Okay let's go!" She talked to fast that I didn't even get to answer. She dragged me into the janitor's closet and slammed the door, locking it. She looked sorta freaked out, like she saw a ghost.

"What are you doing...mmph!" I'm cut off by Sky's hand. "Shh!" She hisses quietly. "Wait..." We stay there in silence when I hear Hannah's voice.

"WHERE ARE YOU SKUNK?! COME BACK HERE! I'LL FIND YOU BITCH!" Me and Sky slowly opened the door to peer out the window. Hannah stomped off in fury. Sky locked the door and slumped to the ground. She let out a sigh of relief. "Phew, that's over." I smile, slightly amused. "Okay, when does Sky, the fearless Space Adventurer in Galaxy 5.7, get scared of Hannah Price out of all people." She grumbles.

"Okay, that chick is seriously mental. I accidentally bump into her in the halls and BOOM! Next thing you know that chick is chasing me through the halls faster than Speedy XL in Wall Jump 6!" My eyes widen. "That's fast." She continues. "That girl has been at it since at lunch. I mean, she has some serious anger issues!" I frown.

"I get what you mean. I mean, that girl spilled my own lunch on my new shirt." She smiles. "Hence the messed shirt?" I look down at my shirt. "Yeah. But I can assure you she will stop. I got revenge." I couldn't make out her expression; she looked both angry and amused.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" She almost yelled. I trembled in fear. "Okay before you get mad..." She cuts me off. "I am steaming! How could you get revenge without me?!" I slowly get what she was trying to do. She was holding a laugh. We suddenly couldn't take it anymore.

We started to laugh hysterically. Tears of laughter were rolling down our eyes. The laughter dies down as we wipe our eyes. "We just laughed like there was no tomorrow, in a janitor's closet." I said. She giggled. "Y-Yeah! Anyway what did you do to Hannah Price?" I smile.

"I took a picture of my butt on her camera and developed it. She's gonna freak when she sees it!" We start laughing once more. Sky tried to stop as she started to talk. "W-Where did Hannah get that old camera anyway?" I smile.

"I sold it to her at a garage sale. $20! I found it in my basement, sitting in the bottom of a huge double lock chest. Who else would use it? Y'know it goes right to the go kart fund!"

We laugh again, walking out of the closet and all the way home.

* * *

><p>Mystery POV<p>

I watch Evil Hannah tie the real Hannah to a chair. I smile. "Look, do whatever you want, but I only have one objective in this world before my twin decides to **butt **in." She snickers. "Not bad...Touche. Anyway, you will still help me right?" I shrug, putting a toothpick in my mouth. "Maybe later." She growls. "What?!" But I ignore her, throwing on my leather jacket and walking out. I smile. I could hear her scream.

"YOU COME BACK HERE WEIR!" I sigh and turn around. I open the door and pull out my spellbook. I chanted an oblivion spell and Hannah disappeared after screaming in agony. I smile. "Evil waits for no one..." I walk out, a evil grin etched to my face.

_This will be a blast!_

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Sky's POV

I don't know, but after a whole weekend without seeing my friends, I'm very happy.

Over the weekend, I had to go to some resort thing for my dad's job and it lasted so long that I had to miss Ethan's Weekend Video Game Party! (Or so he liked to call it.) So they had to plan it another day, which I feel guilty about, but I know that we'll do it later.

I just walked into the school. A bunch of girls were giggling over some dude with a leather jacket. Or at least, that's what I heard. I walked past the janitor's closet and was on my way to class as someone pulls me in. I yelp in surprise as the stranger shut the lights and locked the door. I had to get some sort of tough girl act.

"Uh...What the hell man? Let me go!" I could tell that the stranger behind the shadows smiled. "Feisty eh? I guess you want some of this then." I am about to protest, not only for it calling me feisty, but for sounding so familiar. I growl. "Okay what's your deal? If this is some Dusk prank, I am so gonna call the cops because this is just getting r-" I am cut off by the most unexpected thing.

A kiss.

It was passionate and sweet, but somehow, it was filled with no emotion. My eyes were wide open as he stopped for air. The stranger smiled.

"Now that's what I call a kiss. A bit one sided though, but all in all, very pleased. Again, shall we?" I never got to answer because my lips were once against his. And this time, I did the worst thing I could do.

I kissed back.

My eyes were closed and I kissed the stranger in the shadows. I swore I heard an unlocking sound, but I ignored it as I continue to kiss the stranger. He kissed back and a could make out a smile on his face. Suddenly the door opened and the lights flickered open. I opened my eyes in surprise and pushed the stranger. I gasped in both surprise and fear.

The stranger I was kissing was Benny.

He sported a leather jacket and had a evil smile etched to his face. I yelped in surprise.

"B-B-Benny? B-But why...?" I stuttered as my thoughts raced. _Benny knows that this was never to happen. We agreed that it shouldn't have ever happened. Then why would he do it now? _Benny smiled.

"I know what you're thinking. Do you know how long Benny wanted to do this?" I frown.

"Wait, why are you speaking in third person? I am so confused." I say in complete fear.

"You're not the only one." I turn around. I forgot that someone opened the door, and that someone was still there. I gasp once more.

"Okay, now I am even more confused." I tremble in fear as I look at the person at the door.

It was Benny. Again.

He wore a blue striped polo and had a disappointed look on his face. Leather Jacket Benny (That's what I'm gonna call him) smiled. "Oh hey twin? Looking for something?" Striped Shirt Benny (I'm calling him that.) growled. "You kiss anyone but Sky." Leather Jacket Benny threw a punch at the Striped Polo Benny. He dodged it as he pinned Leather Jacket Benny to a wall. He struggled to keep him down. He grunted.

"G-Get the photo! It's in his pocket!" I look at Leather Jacket's pocket and saw a photo. I pulled it out and examined it.

It was the so-called "revenge photo" that Benny took. I could tell because his butt was sticking out. In the corner was a faint picture of Leather Jacket Benny. His face had an evil expression. I gasped. My dad told me about this. A certain camera could make a negative copy of your soul, making an evil twin of you. I gasp. Leather Jacket Benny was an evil version of Striped Polo Benny! I knew I had to destroy the photo, therefore destroying the negatives.

Evil Benny grunted. "D-Don't do this...I-I am everything you want.." I smile. "So long Casanova!" I ripped the picture into shreds. Evil Benny screamed in agony as he disappeared. Benny looked at me. He shook his head and stormed off. I sigh.

"Benny..." I chased after him.

* * *

><p>Benny's POV<p>

I stormed right out of the janitor's closet, blinking away tears. I bumped into Ethan. He smiled. "Hey B, I'll let you know that the aftermath of the Evil Hannah is all good. i figured out a good excuse for it and...are you okay?" I ignored him and walked away. He looked confused as I ran off to the Whitechapel Gardens. I knew Sky was following after me, and I figured that in no time she should be here. I flop down on the bench. Rain started to fall. I groan; how cliche could this get? I did the only thing a man would do.

I cried.

The rain mixed through my eyes as tears started to flow. Someone sat beside me.

"Hey..." It was Sky. I avoid her glance, my response was ice cold. "What are you doing here?" I respond flatly. She sighs. "Look, I'm sorry Benny, if I only knew..." Then I snapped.

"Knew what? That I would kiss you?!" I felt my insides burn as I rise up, my hair drenched in rain. "You know what we promised, you knew I'd never break that. Why would you?! Even worse, you were sucking face by the time I opened the door?! Care to explain that Sky? What 'fantastic plan' do you have to fix what you've done?!" I cover my mouth as the words flowed out. I knew I was too late when she rose up in fury. I stutter. "S-Sky...I-I didn't mean t-that..." She snapped.

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T MEAN THAT BENNY!" She yelled as I frowned. She continued to yell. "You somehow expect me to keep that promise when your fucking evil twin SAID YOU WANTED THIS! HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT WEIR?! HOW?!"

We stayed in silence, our faces almost touching as the rain soaked our hair. She fell silent when she said that. I knew she didn't mean it, but it was too much for me to handle. I frown as I turn away. "Goodbye Sky." I say flatly as I walk away into the fog; my emotions filling inside me. I turned around to see Sky's tearful face. I turn back around. Her whisper filled my mind.

"Benny...I can't lose you."

But it was too late. I whispered to myself, my view spinning away from Sky's and towards the dark fog ahead.

"But you can't lose what you never had."

This statement was partly true. It was fake because I wasn't really lost.

This was partly true, considering I was already gone.

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

Alone.

I felt alone as I cried after Benny, his wet back turned against mine. He disappeared into the night.

He was gone.

He left me alone. I sob.

I felt alone as I flopped onto the stone bench, remembering the promise I made to Benny when I first met him. I sighed.

_It was the day after we met...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>7th Grade<em>

_Benny was watching some girl as I sat down beside him. Ethan and Rory were still in the long line for lunch as we smile._

_"Hey Benny, whatcha doing?" He smiled. "Following my dreams." I smiled._

_"You better not act like that to me. That...that would be awkward." He thought for a moment and smiled._

_"Okay, here's the deal; I'll chase after every girl and you drool over any boy. But no matter what our future brings, we stay friends forever." He pulled out a small necklace. One half said "Best Friends". The other said "Forever Together." I smiled._

_"Wow, thanks Benny. I promise to keep that deal." He smiled back. _

_"Me too."_

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Sky sobbed as she pulled out the Benny's necklace. She stared at it, a look of longing in her eyes.

_"Best Friends."_

* * *

><p>Benny spun around in his chair as he pulled out a necklace that he kept in his drawer. He looked at it, blinking away tears.<p>

_"Forever Together"_

* * *

><p>Sky started to cry, the rain mixing into her tears.<p>

Her hand gripped the necklace as she looked at the sky.

* * *

><p>Benny gave up and let the tears rush down.<p>

He held onto the necklace as he looked out the window.

* * *

><p>They both thought the same thought.<p>

* * *

><p><em>What have I done?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hell yeah I just did that? I decided to put a dramatic twist to Double Negative and an even more sadder ending to it. Now, trust and hope will play out in Friday Night Frights; which by the way will be VERY INTERESTING, so look out for that. **_  
><em>

**Anyway, hit that review button and seeya later!**


	7. Chapter 7: Friday Night Frights

**A/N- Hey wassup? It's November and get this- where I am, it SNOWED! On November 1st, it SNOWED for like, 7 minutes. And I know it's Saturday and I shouldn't be writing, but the snow surprise got me HAPPY! Of course, I don't actually know when this is going to be posted, but whenever it does get posted, I hope you read!**

**Since it's November, I decided to start a tradition and do a little poll on how many views and visitors I got to my first 2 stories; Friends and Best Friends. This was my first month on Fanfiction, and I can't be more happier with the results. So for the month of October I got... *drum roll...***

****1,171 Views** and **352 Visitors! (if someone could tell me the difference with views and visitors, that would be great.)****

****Oh my gizzle, I know that may not seem much to you guys, but it means the world to me! So thank you! Anyway, I hope you get into the early Christmas mood and let's beat that for the month of November! (I saw a bunch of Christmas stuff at Ikea today, so ya. Jingle Bells!)****

**Good news guys: I might be doing a whole Christmas book starring my OC Sky and the gang! It will start in December and will be called The 12 days Of Christmas for reasons untold.** ;) So tell me if it's okay that I take 12 days or so off this story, or whatever story I may be on, considering we are closing in on the Season 1 finale...and ya. I am doing that! So keep an eye out for that!****

****Shout out to...****

****MBAV Fan- Hey-o! Wassup fanfic buddy?! So glad you liked Double Negative; it made my day reading your review! And y'know, Rory is gonna be working his butt off trying to land a date with Erica...but let's remember that this is a Rorica...*hints a smile* Anyway I know right: Stupid magic camera. It is hard to keep good relationships...er...friendly relationships. But don't worry, the heart break is soon to be over...I hope. Hey, please think about a Christmas Special. Being a my fanfic buddy, tell me if it is a good idea. If you don't think so, I'll do it anyway. I love Christmas!****

****Well this Author's note is taking a while, so let's start! Remember to hit that review button and enjoy!  
><strong>**

****Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or its characters, just this plot twist and my OC Sky. If I did, there would be 100 seasons and 5 movies...I think... ****

* * *

><p>Best Friends: Chapter 7: Friday Night Frights<p>

Sky's POV

I walk out of my class, a frown on my face. School just ended and a bunch of people left. A jock shoved me, dropping my books. "Watch it **Dork-stein!**" He and his friends laughed as I get on my knees to pick up my stuff. I sigh as my eyes scan the halls. People snickered but only one person stood out.

Benny.

I walked to my locker, which was conveniently placed right beside Benny's. We didn't even take a glance at each other as we walk our separate ways. I sighed.

It has been 2 weeks since the magic camera incident and Benny has cut off communication with me ever since. I started to feel depressed just thinking about it. I realized that Benny was practically my other half and I couldn't live about him. Jocks have been starting to tease me again because I was alone. It was like I fallen into a dark hole and there's no way in getting out.

I am still hanging out with my friends though.

Erica and Sarah. I smile.

They have been...like protective older sisters. If they ever see me getting bullied, the bullies will have to deal with fangs! And if Erica is feeling hungry and sees a bully on my hands...well, let's just say it is very..._appetizing. _But otherwise, they are the best sisters I ever had.

My thoughts then fell on Rory.

He was very..clueless to the whole situation. I did appreciate his help though. He always smiled at me and brought a smile my way. His goofy personality could be contagious sometimes. But I don't mind though.

Then there was Ethan.

Poor guy was torn apart by both his best friends; he was running back and forth between me and Benny, making sure we are alright. I loved Ethan for that; he was being such a hard working friend.

Speaking of Ethan, I see him running down the halls, huffing and puffing towards me. I then see some retro dude behind him. Ethan stops to catch his breath as retro dude barks at him.

"I said 20 laps boy! How ya gonna win me a trophy when you can't even run the damn school once?" I start to laugh.

"Wait, 'headband' here thinks you can win a trophy?" I look at the puffy haired man. I laugh. "Tell that to my butt and say it's true! That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard in my life!" Retro dude walks up to me.

"Wait, y'all can see me **blonde?**" He said in complete sarcasm. I growl; who does this dude think he is? The President?

"I now wish I couldn't see you Grandpa." He chuckled. "Ooh, feisty." Sarcasm dripped from his voice as I sneer. "Don't even get me started" He laughed in some not so sincere manner. I growl once more. "Look, I really don't know how you can see me, but to be honest, I really don't care! If you can tell me how to win this boy a trophy, maybe I won't tear you up to shreds."I laugh. "The only was to get this person a trophy was to enter him into the world competition for most trophies not won. He'd probably win that!" I chuckled as Ethan blushed. "Dude." Retro dude growled. "Very funny blonde." I roll my eyes. "Shut up bitch." I sneer. He threw his hands in defeat. I look at Ethan.

"Okay, who's the chump stuck in the 50's and why is he obsessed with you getting a trophy," I smile. "That you can't get." I add as Ethan nudged me. "Really?" He sighs.

"He's some ancient ghost coach from 30 years ago. He coached some of the winning teams in WC High. I held his haunted trophy, and now he is pinned on me getting a trophy to replace the old one." My eyes widen. "Wait, he's Coach Ed? Damn he looks so much better in the photos. His hair is jacked up." He grabs my hair. I yelp in surprise. "What the hell?!" I cry in pain. He smiles.

"Don't you ever say that again blonde, got it?" I yelp. "O-Okay!" I manage to say as he let go. He let out chuckle as I growl.

"Feisty one ain't nothing to me!" I attempt to land a hit on this retard as Ethan pulls me back.

"No. You do not want to fight this guy. He said since I held his cursed trophy, he's gonna be haunting me for eternity if I don't win another trophy. If I don't, well, let's just say I saw a glimpse of the future, and it ends bad for me and you guys." He shudders. "I dare ask, but what happened?" I ask. Ethan shivered in fear.

"Let;s just say that Sarah married Kurt, I work at McFingers, Rory and Erica are living in my basement and they argue all the time, Benny's in a wheelchair, and you turn into a house maid. All because of this chump." He points to Coach Ed. I pounce on him, catching him by surprise as I pin him to a wall. I hold his neck, choking him.

"You." I growl. "You ever put me in the maid's position ever again, I'll cut your hair in half, got it?" He yelped in pain. "G-Got it." He squeaks as I let him go, a satisfied look etched to my face. He smiles weakly.

"Nice work blonde. That is the girl I should be haunting. She knows how to defend herself! Not you nerd-face." I giggle. "Not bad Coach..touche." Ethan tries to cover his embarrassment.

"How do you even know about Coach Ed anyway?" He asks. I shrug. "I dunno, I guess I did him for a school project. I bet they had to photo shop his picture's proportions.." I glance at Coach Ed. "Because they are not accurate." Ethan laughed as Coach Ed frowned.

"Okay, I'll forget that nerd diss and talk about trophies." Ethan just about has it.

"LOOK! I can't win you a fucking trophy okay?! If you are really a coach, you should be able to tell when you lose." I face palm myself. "Dude, you don't say that to a freakin' ghost coach!" I exclaim a little to late. Coach Ed's eyes glowed a demonic red. They bulged out.

"Me? Lose? Never! I play to win!" His voice echoed the empty halls as I shudder in fear. Ethan looked like he was gonna burst.

"JUST MOVE ON OKAY?! I CAN'T HELP YOU SO MOVE ON TO SOMEONE ELSE!" Ethan yelled in frustration. Coach Ed grinned evilly.

"Whatever you say rocket-boxers." He snapped his fingers as he disappeared, leaving me and Ethan in the halls. I punch Ethan's arm. He yelps in pain. "What was that for?!" Ethan winced as I roll my eyes.

"How could you say that? Who knows where he went and who knows what he'll do?" I almost yell as Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Dude, can you relax? He's just a ghost. He can't do any harm," I sigh as we walk home.

_What are we getting ourselves into?_

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Third Person POV

Darkness consumed Benny's room as a puff of smoke appears. A shadow moved slickly as it looks at a picture that shows his friends. It smiles. "Bingo..." It whispers as it draws itself closer to Benny's sleeping body. It pulls itself into Benny's body. Benny shakes until his eyes shoot open, a hint of red glistening in his eyes. He sits up, a grin etched to his face.

"I play to win."

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Ethan's POV

I walk to my locker. It was Monday and I was glad to be back at school. I then see Benny. I stifle a laugh.

He wore a sports jacket that had the WC logo in bold letters. He wore jeans and running shoes. He had a red sports headband on his hair. I chuckle as he walked up to me.

"Hey B, Halloween passed remember?" He smirked. "Don't know what ya talking 'bout mop head." I frowned as Benny spoke in some weird 50's accent. "Wait, what?" He smiled deviously and I could've sworn I saw a hint of red flashing through his eyes. He continued.

"Y'know, bean-head's body isn't half as bad. Just take out the stripes and add basketball and BOOM! Instant bachelor!" He winked as I bunch of nearby girls giggled. I look at him in confusion.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

I see Ethan converse with some jock. I couldn't quite make out the dude he was talking to and weather or not I should run. I pull out my thick black glasses and groan.

It was Benny.

To be honest, Benny was the last person I wanted to see, and as badly I want him back, it was Monday, I felt crappy and I didn't want to deal with this right now. Although, my curiosity t o why he was dressed for Halloween already. _Like this year's wasn't enough. _I sigh as I walk towards them.

"Hi Ethan...Benny." My response was cold while Benny on the other hand, looked absolutely ecstatic. "What goes on blonde? Did ya have happy dreams last night? I hope so, because y'all gonna help me out with this mop head." I frown.

"Okay what drugs is he on?" Ethan shrugs innocently. "I honestly don't know." Benny smiles once more.

"How could you guys forget? I need trophies boy! or I'll be haunting you to the rest of the centuries to come. And I nominate this girl to help y'all out." We exchange confused looks.

"Okay Benny, what's going on?" He smiled as his eyes flickered red. I gasp.

"No fucking way, this isn't happening..." Benny smiled deviously.

"Y'all told me to move on to someone else, I did." Ethan and I exchange fearful looks as I bang my head against the wall.

"This can't be real, please don't be real. Y'know what I'm thinking right?" Ethan sighed as he nodded.

"My best friend is possessed by some psycho ghost coach and there might be no hope for his survival because I can't win a damn trophy even if I tried." I groan once more. "Amen to that." Benny grinned.

"So let's get started!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Sky's POV

We are in Ethan's bedroom. I am trying to do the whole "call out the demon by being cheesy" technique. I sat Benny..er...Coach Ed on the bed. His eyes flashed red as I sigh.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but at this point, I'm sorta desperate." Coach Ed smiled. "Give it your best shot blonde." I roll my eyes.

"Benny...I...uh...know you're in there, just please, PLEASE come back to us." I close my eyes for 3 seconds then open them to see Benny smile. "Nice try sugar face. But he's not gonna come until this dork wins me a trophy" I bang my head against Ethan's desk. Ethan groans. "We are screwed." I rose my head, an idea popping in my head.

"I guess if you truly want Benny back, you are gonna have to win a damn trophy." Ethan moaned. "How the hell am I suppose get a trophy?! I am so...me." I smile.

"Then I'll teach you how to fight." Coach Ed smiled.

"Now ya talking cutie." I growl. ""Not another damn word from your mouth again." He nods. "Whatever doll-face." I ignore his comment as I grin at Ethan.

"Let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip<strong>

Day 1: 6 more days until wrestling match.

Sky's POV

"Why did you choose to wrestle Kurt 'The Hurt' Lochner out of all people?" He frowns. Coach Ed agrees to my statement. "Blonde got a point mop head. I just want to put you on a podium, not a coffin. Although I like your spirit, why that 6 pack? Do 50 push ups while you talk." Ethan grumbles as he weakly starts push ups. "Well...(puff) Sarah has been...(Puff) canoodling with him. And I..(puff) wanna teach him a damn (puff) lesson." I frown.

"Ethan, how many push ups have you done?" He stops. "One...and a half." I roll my eyes as I drop to the floor. "You need to keep your back straight and use power from your arms." In less than 5 minutes, I finished 70 push ups. Sweat ran down my head as I smile. "Boom." Coach Ed patted my back. ""Great show is how it should be done." I grinned, feeling proud of myself. And it was even better coming from Benny...er..like it made a difference. I blush. "T-Thanks." He smiles. "No prob blonde. Hit the showers and come back after school every day, got it?" I smile; this was starting to get fun! I grin.

"Yes Coach!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Day 5: 1 more day until wrestling match

Sky's POV

I arrive into the gym after doing a morning jog. Ethan trailed behind me as he slumps against the wall. Benny walked right behind him. "Geez, when we say 20 laps, we mean 20 laps, not 20 centimeters!" Ethan sighs as I frown.

"Okay, do you know what you are doing tomorrow?" Ethan sighs.

"Sarah...(puff) she's not..(puff) canoodling with...(Puff) Kurt. Just...(puff) checking if he got turned by...(puff) Erica. Can we...(puff) call off the fight?" I shake my head.

"Sorry E, too many people have bought tickets from Jane. Now Jane doesn't want refunds and the people want to see a fight. People have been betting weather you or Kurt will win." Ethan looks up at me. "Who are they betting will...win?" I sigh.

"Kurt." We all groan, knowing how much work that will have to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Wrestling Day: 5:08 pm

Sky's POV

I arrived into the gym. I just finished a soccer game (Which I scored winning goal) and I had told everyone that I was late. People had surprised looks on their faces as they walked out. _I wonder who won?_ My thoughts were interrupted by screams.

"You give Benny's damn body back! He won it fair and square!" That was Sarah's voice.

"You are such a retard Coach Ed!" That one was surprisingly Ethan's. I never heard him so upset before.

"I'm gonna count to 3, and if you don't come out, I'll cut you open and grab you out of Benny's body." Erica's voice. Obviously.

"Hey, why is Benny so...sporty Did he bang his head again, because I know a great doctor for that. When I banged my head on the window, I think they said my brain was damaged, then when they interviewed me, they said it turned me into a dumb-head. But of course, I totally opposed to that and so did my mom. She did say something about me being like that since I was born, but that's not bad...right?" I sigh; definitely Rory's voice, because only him could ramble like that. I walk towards them and gasp.

There was a trophy in Ethan's hand. I ran up to them and bump into some girl, making her drop all her books.

"OMG I'm so sorry..." I look at her shirt. it was one of the French exchange people. I smile as I look at her name tag. My mind raced as I thought of something french to say. "Uh...Je suis désolé...Atil." She grumbles. "Don't worry, everyone will learn at some point. And that's Atil X. Bataer to you." She walks off. I call after her. "Did I say 'I'm sorry' wrong? Did I forget to pronounce a word properly?"

But she was gone. I grumble. _Just because your French, doesn't mean that you have to act snobby. _I continue to walk up to Ethan and my friends. I smile.

"Congrats! I do not know how you did it, but I am so happy for you! How'd you do it?" He grinned as he raised the trophy in the air.

"Five words: Snuggie. Bear. Hug. And. Tickling. Here's a bonus: I AM GENIUS!" We laugh as Sarah kisses Ethan's cheek. He blushed as I smile.

"That's...an unusual technique, but great job! So Benny's coming back after all!" They frowned. "What?" I asked. Erica growled.

"Yeah, if this bitch will keep his promise." Erica sneered. I gasp as I look at Benny. "WHAT?! You are not going? But Ethan won the trophy!" He smiled deviously.

"Nope. That was terrible! Who tickles a dude to pin him down? Besides, you guys are too fun to haunt. I'll be here for the end of time. And nothing you nerds can do to stop me." We growl.

Suddenly, a huge locker appeared. It seemed like everyone but us disappeared. Benny frowned. "Ooh, but those nerds can."

"What the hell is that?!" I scream.

"I've haunted a bunch of nerds in my day. And all those nerds had to go somewhere." Strings of souls sprang out of the locker, grabbing Benny. I gasp as Benny shook and collapsed. I scream.

"BENNY?!" The real Coach Ed struggled to break free of the soul's grasp.

"Well don't just stand there, HELP ME!" We smile.

"So long Coach Ed! You lose, GAME OVER!" I scream as he was pulled into the locker and disappeared. I run up to Benny, who was starting to stir.

"B-Benny?" His emerald green eyes shoot open.

"Uh...Hey?" He seemed so confused. "Why is Ethan in a leotard? Why am I in...oh, what in Thor's beard am I wearing?" He looks at his coaching uniform as we laugh. I smile.

"Hey Benny, welcome back!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Sky's POV

We just finished watching Soul Scarers 3. Everyone had gone home. Benny is sleeping at my place tonight and we are talking about what the last few weeks has been like.

"So you're saying I've been possessed by some... psychotic ghost coach for over 2 weeks? And girls loved that? Why did he have to leave?" He flopped on my bed as I playfully punch him.

"Because if he stayed, I'd end up a house maid and you'd be in a wheelchair. No thanks; how would we be able to cause havoc when we get old?" We laugh. Benny smiled.

"Because when we get old, we'll have wheelchair races and put stale bread in the oven for the others. Not to mention we probably would've used the nursing home's money for video games." We laugh so hard that tears were running down our cheeks as it died down. Our talk turned serious.

"You cut off communication for 2 weeks Benny. Why should I forgive you?" He gave it some thought and smiled.

"You don't forgive me. You keep the promise we made years ago. We stay friends forever, remember?" He pulls out a charm.

_'Forever Together'_

I smile as I pull out a necklace hanging from my neck.

_'Best Friends._

We laugh as I grin.

"Good enough. G'night Benny" I shut the lights. I could make out his smile in the dark.

"G'night Leia." We laugh.

"And to you as well Hans. Don't go off to find Darth Vader tonight; that would be too much work." We laugh as we go to sleep...

Not knowing what our friends have for us the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Boom! I did that. I had such writer's block for this one, considering it was that awkward in between the previous chapter and the next one. Please take a peek at my new and improved Christmas profile page; that will be revealed today I hope. I am listening to White Christmas right now, the cover is by Meghan Trainor, so watch that, got me in the Christmas mood, which is nice. If you are wondering what Sky and Benny's friends (Erica, Ethan, Sarah and Rory if you didn't know. If you did know, make me Captain Obvious for all I care.) have in store for them, I'll give you a hint. The next chapter is called...**

**Smells Like Trouble.**

**The famous episode where Ethan and Benny make a love potion (in case you never watched it.) and...yeah. Now think of my story.**

**Now think of this episode in my story.**

**;)**

**This is gonna be great!**

**Well, 'till next time!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	8. Chapter 8: Smells Like Trouble

**A/N- Hi my people! It's TOBN who is very excited to say that I am officially doing a Christmas story! So happy! Thanks to MBAV Fan for encouraging it. I am so happy that I am writing this after posting Friday Night Frights. I dunno when this is gonna be posted, but hopefully, it will soon! Hey, y'know, the number of views are increasing, which is...FANTASTIC! I can't describe the feeling.****  
><strong>

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV Fan- OMG thanks so much for agreeing with the Christmas special. You obviously have been reading my profile ;) Anyway, you are so right; there are no rules stating that you can tickle and hug someone to win...or at least I think. (I don't wrestle) And I am happy too that they made up. Promise is a promise. And with that French girl...well...let's say there's a reason I put her in there. Read and Review Fanfic Buddy! Love ya!**

**dream lighting- Wow! You are the first person who reviewed that actually had a profile (you have some good stories by the way.)! Anyway, I guess you have a point; Sky is being way too nice. But I guess that's how it works...maybe. I know; Sky is a great character and I loved making her and her personality. Love that you are loving the story, hope you keep enjoying the story!**

**Thanks to...**

**AustinAllyAuslly- Your favorite and follow was so unexpected! I check my email and boom! I find out that you gave me a favorite and a follow to both me and my story! I rush to change my story and give you a shoutout and replace the chapter with this one! I have no problem with that! the I am honestly so happy! Judging on your username, I suppose you are an Auslly Fan, which I love that! Anyway, glad to have you on board and thanks!**

**ashtn1519- So I just finish updating my chapter to find out you also added a favorite! So I am now giving you a shoutout: Thank you! Love that you are now on Team TOBN! (Which is what I am calling everyone now, so yeah.) Please keep reading and thanks again!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy the story! Things are coming your way!**

* * *

><p>Best Friends: Smell Like Trouble<p>

Sky's POV

Me and Benny walked into the school. We were finally okay and were friends again. I was glad to have him back into my life. To be honest, Benny was the only one I know who defeated Super Dead Guys 12. Rory and Ethan were still on the Level 82 and I'm on Level 87.

"So you go to the homepage and triple click X and if you wait 1 minute without doing anything, a code bar will show up on the screen. Click A, B, X and A again and BOOM! Free Sword of the Dark with all upgrades!" Benny exclaimed. "Then on Level 87, you can destroy the Zombie King in seconds! Just 3 hits and BAM! Instant awesomeness!" I smile. "FINALLY! That is gonna be so useful in the boss level. Even in multiplayer!" I pretend to act surprised. "Where did that Sword of Dark come from?" He laughs. "ME!"

We laugh; we could be dorks sometimes.

But let's get real; we always act like dorks anyway.

We drop by our lockers as Benny started to talk once more. "Hey, what did you get for the Math homework for question 4? I got 6.60= Length." I smile. "Yeah, if you divide 62.7 by 9.5, you get 6.6. Benny, a 7th grader could do this; what have you been doing?" He blushes. "Playing Super Dead Guys...13" I gasp. "No way, they made another one?! Now how am I gonna get the time to play that?! I still have 13 levels left?! That is madness!" We laugh as we walk to class. I smile.

Our days were in the good direction.

Or so we thought.

* * *

><p>Ethan's POV<p>

I watch Sky and Benny laugh.

I smiled.

I smiled as I think of the plan, the plan playing over and over again. I pull out my phone and I smile as I call a certain someone.

I smile as the voice I'm waiting for crackled on the phone. I smile as I start to talk to her.

"Hello? Yes the potion is ready...no we did not add lavender...yeah Rory mixed the ingredients...yes it's safe to trust him...okay we promise...yeah your welcome...I know, those people should've hooked up by now...okay thanks Mrs. Weir. Bye!" I smile as I hang up.

I smile as I see Sarah walk up to me. She smiles when she sees me.

"Hey Ethan! Whatcha doing?" I smile.

"Helping my two closest friends." She watched me watch Sky and Benny walk into the distance. She frowns.

"I don't want to be rude... but aren't you even a little upset? I mean, they spend more time together than you do with Benny. You are his best friend; it is like you are a third wheel." I smile when she says that.

"That's exactly what I am; a third wheel." She frowns in confusion. "I don't get it." I smile.

"I didn't want to act mean, but those two need to hook up. They are my closest friends, and they both feel the same way for each other. They are in denial, and I need to help them. Even Mrs. Weir thinks it's a good idea. I mean; she even approved my plan" She sighs. "Okay, cut to the chase; what are you trying to say?" I smile.

"What I am trying to say that once they hook up, I'll have my best friend back."

I walk off, my mind finishing off my plan.

I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Third Person POV

"Okay, are we all good?" Everyone nodded as Sarah sighed. "Okay guys, do you really think this a good idea? I mean, we can't force them into love." Ethan sighed. "Okay, for one, we are not forcing them into love. With this spell and no lavender, it becomes a love-revealing spell." Erica nodded.

"Yeah, once they are exposed to the perfume Rory mixed into the potion, a mini meter will pop up above their head to show if they are in love or not. If they are, which is very likely, we'll make our next move. The potion won't affect them." Erica explained. Sarah on the other hand, still looked unsure.

"I've been hearing a lot about this 'don't add lavender' stuff. Why is it so important?"

"Well, lavender is like...something to use when you want to reverse something in one potion." Ethan explained. Erica continued. "Yeah, if you add the lavender, the spell becomes a spell that will make them will love each other for the same time as they'll hate each other." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What?" Ethan continued.

"The lavender will make them literally love each other for say...6 hours. Then the lavender will then reverse that and turn it into a hatred spell. They will hate each other for 6 hours." Sarah nodded in understanding. Erica continued. "We even added a piece of their hair so no one else gets affected; it'll be just them." Sarah opens her mouth to question the statement as Ethan shuts it, "Don't ask." She nodded. "How do you even make it anyway?" Ethan smiled. "Well, I knew you'd ask, so I photo copied the note I gave Rory." He pulls out a paper as Sarah reads it.

_How to make the Love-Revealing Potion:  
><em>

_1. Don't add lavender_

_2. __Mix in the snail urine._

_3. __Drop in the two hair samples._

_4. Add any scent and bottle it up. Be careful not to be exposed to it. The spell should last a few seconds._

_Don't screw up Rory_

_~E_

Sarah nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I get it. That actually a smart plan." Ethan and Erica smiled as Rory started to grin. "It's 9:00 am; I'm gonna spray them before classes start. Seeya!" Rory zoomed off before anyone could protest. A small piece of paper flew out of his bag. Erica picked it up and read it. She had a look of fear written on her face as she zoomed off. Sarah and Ethan frown as they read the fallen note. They gasp as they read it.

_Don't forget to add Benny and Sky's favorite scent; vanilla with a hint of lavender._

They run off to find their blonde friend

* * *

><p>Benny's POV<p>

I glance at my watch. It's 9; school is gonna start in 5 minutes. I am with Sky at my locker. She talked about video games as I fiddle with my thumbs. _Okay, you went over this last night. You got this. _I sigh as courage built up inside me.

"Uh, S-Sky? I need t-to tell y-you that I-I..." Suddenly, Rory jumped out of nowhere in a hazmat suit. He cut me off as Sky and I scream in surprise. He yelled.

"Seeya lovebirds!" He sprayed some type of perfume at me and runs off. I see Ethan, Erica and Sarah a few meters from us, masks on their faces. I gesture a confused look at them and they shrugged; looking scared. Sky yelled.

"Wait, what the hell?!"

The air was then filled with a magnificent smell. I took a big whiff of it and smiled; I felt relaxed. My nose continued to follow the smell as I realize where it is most strong at. It smelt stronger near...

Sky.

I smiled. _Sky suddenly looks so much more...attractive! Not like she wasn't in the start... _My thoughts rambled as I am lost for words. I could tell that Sky somewhat felt the same way.

"Mmmm...Sky? Did you put on a vanilla-lavender perfume? It smells..like...really good." She smiled. "R-Really? I can smell that on you! And your right; it smells fantastic!"

We smile, two goofy smiles etched to our faces.

Suddenly, I felt a warm, cozy sensation in my heart. It was filled with love for the girl in front of me. I smile as I run my fingers through her golden blonde hair.

"Hey." I smiled as she smiles back.

"Hey!" She smiles seductively. "I need to tell you something." She nods, gesturing me to continue on.

"I-I love you." I magically conjure up a bouquet of flowers and give it to her. She giggles. "R-Really? I do to Benny. I love you!" Then we do it.

We kiss.

It was passionate and sweet and it was filled with emotion. We stop after a few seconds later, smiles on our faces. I grin.

"Be mine." I hand her the flowers as she nods eagerly; a smile written on her face.

"Okay!" We walk off, hand in hand. I smile.

_Today was a good day._

* * *

><p><strong> *Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Ethan's POV

We take off our masks. Sarah trembled in fear.

"We all saw that right?! We all frickin' saw that right?!" We all nod. "I am freaking out right now, I seriously think that the plan did not work out!" I exclaim. Rory runs up to us, taking off his yellow mask.

"Okay guys, I didn't see love meters, but I'm pretty sure you could imagine cartoon hearts floating around them and I-"

Erica did the honors of slapping him. He yelps in pain. "OW! You are so lucky I'm a vampire and I couldn't feel that...sorta..." She growls.

"How? How hard is it to follow instructions?!" He frowned as he thought. "N-Not that hard...?" I bang my head against the wall as everyone groans.

"You out lavender." I moan. "RORY! It was number 1 on the lost; DON'T PUT DAMN LAVENDER! Now they'll hate us...AND EACH OTHER!" I almost yell as he weakly smiles. "F-For 6 hours...?" Sarah sighs. "How much did you put in?" He weakly smiles. "I dunno...maybe 2 petals...or 6...or 50" We groan. "50?! Why did you do that?!" He frowns. "That's what the note said!" He pulled out the note as I grab it.

_How to make the Love-Revealing Potion:  
><em>

_1. Put 50 petals of lavender._

_2. Drop in the two hair samples._

_3. Mix in the snail urine._

_4. Add any scent and bottle it up. Be careful not to be exposed to it. The spell should last at least 12 hours._

_Don't screw up Rorster. _

_~E-Dog_

I frown. "I didn't write this. For one, I did not put 50 petals of lavender. Second, number 2 and number 3 should be switched. Third, I never call you Rorster; that is Sky's thing. Fourth, I wrote that the spell should last a few seconds, not 12 hours. And lastly, I don't use E-Dog; its sounds lame." Rory pouted.

"I so oppose to that; the name sounds awesome. And besides, that's the note I got." Sarah shakes her head. "Then who did? I mean, someone must've switched it up..." I cut her off.

"Okay, let's think about that later. Right now, we should start our plan over. The new plan is that since half the day they'll love each other, the lavender should start the reversal at 9:00 pm. They'll start hating each other. So at around 8:30 pm, invite them over to your house separately and keep them from killing each other." I explain as everyone nods. The bell rings. I crumple the note and throw it out as we walk to class, my mind deep in thought. I felt someone walk past me, but I ignored it. I thought as we walk to class.

_Who could've switched the notes? And more importantly, why?_

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

_12:05 pm (noon)_

Benny's POV

I walk into the cafeteria, a rose in my hand. I see Sky and smile. _There are just so many things I love about that girl. _She sees me and smiles. "Hey!" She gestures me over to her table as I smile. I walk towards her and hand her the rose. "Hey Sky!" I pull out a cookie from my bag. I grin as she takes it. "Ooh, a chocolate chip cookie! How sweet!" I smile.

"Sadly, I couldn't find one as sweet as you snuggle-bear!" She giggled as I touch her nose.

"I love you Benny-bear!" She cooed as I smile. "Me too love!" We laugh.

_My day can't get any better than this._

* * *

><p>Ethan's POV<p>

We watch as Benny and Sky...canoodle. Erica frowns.

"If they are enjoying each other, doesn't it makes us pervs just watching them...enjoying each other? They are happy, I wanna go!" Rory nodded. "Yeah, I mean, it's not like they're going anywhere." I frown sarcastically.

"Okay, let's go! Oh, and let's ignore the fact that in less than 6 hours they might send each other to HELL!" I scream. "Grumpy eh?" Rory mumbled. I roll my eyes as I continue.

"We have to monitor them. Who knows if what they might do when they're in love? The potion was pretty strong considering Benny gave his cookie to Sky. He'd never do that to anyone, let alone a girl. What if they..." We exchange fearful looks and shudder. "Lets's hope they are still in the starting of their relationship..." Sarah said as they shuddered in disgust. Rory nodded. "I guess what E is trying to say is that if the spell is strong on the love side, it will be equally strong in the hate side." I nod.

"Yes, and they are both spellmasters, so we need to make sure they don't set anything on fire." Erica smiles. "Those two are actually really nice together." We watched her watch Sky and Benny laugh. Sarah smiled.

"Why are you even helping us anyway Erica? I thought you hate this stuff." Erica hid a smile.

"Well...uh...I don't wanna act cheesy...but Sky is like the...younger sister I never had and I love her like she was my sister. When she is happy, I'm happy." We smile; Erica had her moments sometimes. I nod.

"Let's get back to business."

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

_8:50 pm: Benny's House_

Benny's POV

Ethan is at my house and we are playing Whack 'Em Weeds 3. I'm just about to destroy the Plant Zombie Leader as Ethan pauses the game. He nervously glances at the clock. "Why did you pause the game? I was about to destroy the Plant Zombie Leader-" He cut me off. "So...heard ya hooked up with Sky." My heart suddenly fluttered.

"Oh my gosh, yes! She's just..perfect. We went to see a movie and we ate at Luigi's Pizzeria..it was just..perfect. I am so glad I finally confessed my love for her, and she feels the same way for me. I love her, she is perfectly..." I pause. A new surge of hatred filled my body. I frown darkly as Ethan looks at the clock in fear.

_9:00 pm_

"Sky is perfectly dead to me." I grab my spellbook and a hockey stick and attempt to walk out. Ethan tried to pull me back as I struggle to break free of his grasp. "I'm sorry B...but you...can't go!" He struggles to keep me down as I growl. "Let me go! Sky...she has to DIE!" I zap Ethan with a bolt of lightning at his feet as he jumps back. I make a run for it and smile as I near Ethan's backyard. If anything, Sky always comes to Ethan's house if there is an emergency. In this case, Ethan's bound to call Sky and everyone to tell them what's going on, which is exactly what I want him to do. I smile as the plan finished in my mind.

_Sky's going down tonight, and I'll stop at nothing to make sure she dies._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile...<em>**

_8:50 pm: Sarah's House_

Sky's POV

"...And then he gave me roses! My Ethie-kins is the greatest!" Sarah squeals as Erica rolls her eyes. I was too busy daydreaming about Benny to hear what Sarah was saying. Erica smirked.

"Looks like Mrs. Weir is in her own universe. Care to share; it is Girl's Night after all!" I blush. "Benny. He confessed that he loved me and I loved him back!" I gush as I flop on the bed. "Everything about him is so...perfect. His fly-away hair, his emerald eyes, he is just so handsome! And-" I'm cut off by a burning ache that soars through my body. My opinion about Benny changes. Erica and Sarah noticed that I stopped as they look at the clock in fear.

_9:00 pm_

"And he'll never live as long as I am here." I grab my spellbook and Sarah's baseball bat as I storm out. Erica tackle me to the floor as Sarah pins me to the ground. I grunt. "Let. Me. GO!" I yell as Erica frowns.

"Sorry Sky, no nerd can die tonight, despite who it is." I smile darkly, a plan brewing in my mind. "You're wrong. Only one nerd can die tonight, and that nerd is Benny!" I chant a spell that would send me to wherever Benny is. I smile at them one final time.

"Sorry I can't chat ladies, but the that smooth talking lady's man must die! Seeya, when I return, Benny will be dead!" I close my eyes as the world disappear. When I open them again, I realize that I am in Ethan's backyard. I grin.

_Ready or not Benny...ready or not...here I come..._

* * *

><p><em>9:15 pm: Ethan's Backyard<em>

Third Person POV

Sky and Benny find each other in Ethan's backyard. They growl at each other.

"I HATE YOU WEIR!" Sky swung the bat at Benny. He dodged it as he hit Sky with the hockey stick in the leg, making her fall. He pinned her to the ground as he smiles. "Game over Bryans." He was about to chant a deadly spell when Sky kicks his leg and bounces up. "Only for you Benny!"

They continue to rapidly fire spells at each other as Ethan, Sarah, Erica and Rory rush into the scene. A bolt of lightning struck through Ethan's hair, slightly burning it. "Ouch!" Ethan yelped as he felt his newly burnt hair. Rory tried to stifle a laugh as Sarah frowned.

"Okay, where do we hide?" Erica pointed to a cage. "How convenient is it that there is a cage right there?! Almost too good to be true! We'll hide there." They start to go towards the cage, but Ethan stops them. They look at him in confusion as he pulls them into a bush. A streak of lightning barely missed them. He frowned.

"That, that is the Eternity Cage. The key hasn't even arrived yet. If you go in there, you'll be stuck there for...eternity." Rory smiled. "Dude, it is so awesome! We can totally play live-action-" Rory was cut off by Sarah. "Okay, why would you even buy that?" Ethan shake his head as another spell rushed above them. They yelp in surprise.

"Okay, point is, we can't hide there. We'd be stuck forever; there must be another way." Ethan rushes his words as Rory frowns.

"So what? Weigh the choices man; we could either stay safe in a indestructible cage, or hide out in the totally unsafe bush and wait to get burned alive!" He yells. As if on cue, a bolt of lightning struck through the bush, separating the 4. They yelled in shock. They all look at Ethan. "Any thoughts dork?" Erica says. Ethan sighs and nods.

"Everyone in the cage."

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

_4:03 am: Saturday Morning_

Third Person POV

Ethan and Sarah were cuddled in the corner of the cage as Rory snores, his head on Erica's chest. Suddenly, a loud bang rang out, waking them up.

Outside of the cage was Sky and Benny, a note in their hands. They frowned.

"A love-revealing spell gone wrong, eh?" Benny smirks as Sky rolls her eyes. "Guys, we're...uh.." Sky trails off, grasping for the right words. "Uh..flattered." Benny answers as Sky nods. "Yes, we're flattered that you guys would do that, but we are **JUST FRIENDS.**" Rory snickered. "Yeah right." He laughed as Sky shot him a death glare. His laugh became an awkward cough. Sarah sighed.

"Look, we are sorry. We just couldn't handle it. But we get the message; just friends." They smile. "You should be." Benny smiles as Sky holds up a golden key. They gasp.

"Because look what SpedEx just dropped off?" They started to beg.

"You!" Erica pleaded. "Please forgive us! I can't last a **DAY **with these people!" Sarah eagerly nodded. "Yeah, if you want to punish us, you can!" Ethan and Rory nodded as they smirk. Someone walked out. It was Mrs. Weir.

"Not them. Me." They frowned as they all thought the same thought.

_We're screwed._

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

_12:05 pm (noon): Benny's House_

I laugh as Rory stomps off to rub Mrs. Weir's feet. Sarah and Erica grumble as wash Mrs. Weir's car. I smile as I raise my glass. "Hey E! More lemonade please; extra ice!" He rolled his eyes as he took our glass. Benny and I laughed.

I knew that they did not mean the whole..."love potion" thing yesterday, but we figured that this would be a suitable punishment. Benny nudges me as his voice is lowered to whisper.

"You aren't upset about the whole...'relationship' thing yesterday? I mean, yeah it was awkward, but we aren't fighting are we?" I shoot him a kind smile. "No, it was just a spell. I know you didn't mean it. Anyway, how could I be upset? This is paradise!" We laugh as Ethan returns with my lemonade. I frown as a new thought emerged in my mind.

"Y'know, Ethan said that someone switched the note that was suppose to do the proper spell. Who would sabotage that? How would they know about potions anyway? And more importantly, why?" Benny shrugged. "I dunno. Just sip you're lemonade Sky; we are suppose to be in paradise!" We laugh once more.

_Life is once _

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

_3:54 pm: Dark Room in WC High_

Mystery POV

I pace the room in fury. _How are they still friends?! They should be hating each other right now! _I pick up the crumpled note and growl. _How could I be so careless in writing that inaccurate note? Now I need to find another way to tear their friendship apart. _I smile as I open a cabinet. A business card dropped out of the cabinet. I frown in confusion as I pick it up.

_Trees 'R Us: Need a tree chopped down? We're the guys to help! Call 1-267-172-1182 or email an appointment at TreesRUs _

I smile as I open up my laptop. I pull up my email as I start to type.

_To: TreesRUs _

_I wish to schedule an appointment with Trees 'R Us for the chopping of a tree near Whitechapel High. It is too old and we need it to be chopped down for space for future development in that area. Please respond ASAP. Thank you for your time and I look forward to do business with you._

I do my best to make it sound as formal as I can as I press send. I smile as I walk out.

_Soon enough...you'll find out soon enough._

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

_3:54 pm: Evelyn's Secret Chamber_

Evelyn's POV

Everyone has left. Benny and Sky are playing video games as I search up the spell that the note said for Rory to use instead of the love-reveal spell. I smile as I find it and read it.

_That boy used the right spell, just added lavender. Silly kids. _I think to myself as the words emerged in front of my eyes.

_Love Revealing Spell (no love meters)_

_When used, the two people affected by the spell will reveal their love, that is real in their hearts, and confess it to each other. _I smile once more as I go off to read the newspaper.

_Those kids will learn soon enough._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Phew! That was awesome! This was one of my favorite chapters to write because I've been waiting for it for so long, ever since Friends ended too! Anyway, my plan is that after this story is done (which sadly, is soon), I will post the Christmas Special and once that is finished, I'll start Just Friends. I have a busy schedule ahead of me, but for you guys, it is totally worth it! I am writing this while listening to a whole marathon of Glee Christmas songs (which are awesome by the way) so I could get into he spirit for my Christmas Special, that I can't wait for!**

**I am so for-longing this, so I'll stop now. Drop a review, or maybe even a favorite or follow! I really don't care, I just need some (positive) feedback. I'm off to read some more stories, so have a fang-tastic day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	9. Chapter 9: Die Pod

**A/N- Hey guys, wassup?! You don't think that just because I started 2 new stories meant that I'd never update this! I sorta need to finish this up before Christmas too; I really wanna do that 12 Days of Christmas thing! Y'know how excited I am for that! I posted some new stuff on my profile, I finally completed the order of the first 6 in the Friend's Series, so you can check that out too. (Realize how I said the first 6...wink wink ;D)**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter; spoilers: This is the last time you'll be hearing from the shadow in this story (maybe minus Re-Vamped). It is very important though. :)**

**Thanks to...**

**dream lighting- I think the crossover sounds interesting! Sadly I can't tell you who the shadow is; where would the surprise in that? But I am glad you love the story. I am challenging you to guess who the shadow is; I will PM you if you are right so I won't spoil others. Love ya and keep reading! Things will get more interesting soon :)**

**AustinAllyAuslly- Yeah, because every thing is cuter when no one is hurt :) Glad you loved the chapter and keep reading!**

**MBAV Fan- I guess Ethan would still be the third wheel if they did hook up...but maybe less of one! And I guess the world had revenge on Ethan by burning his hair. ;) *smiles* You're reviews make me smile; keep making more :)**

**I did change some stuff around; this is starting in the middle and will focus more on Ethan, Sarah, Benny and Sky, but don't worry, everyone has an appearance :D So...yeah!**

**Anyway, drop a review and enjoy**

* * *

><p>Best Friends: Chapter 9: Die Pod<p>

Sky's POV

I run into Ethan's room. Benny was lying on his; clearly bored. Ethan and Sarah were at the computer before they turned around to face me.

"Sky?" Ethan looked at me in confusion as I rush in. "Okay, I got your text and came as I soon as I got it."

Silence passed as Ethan and Sarah exchanged confused looks. He raised his eyebrow.

"Sky, I sent you that text an hour ago." I blush in embarrassment. "Okay so maybe I was playing Super Star Lords: Reborn. There was actually this really good level when-" But I was cut off by Ethan. "Not now!" He grumbles as I smile.

"Who's Mr. Grumpy, eh?" Benny chuckled as Ethan rolled his eyes. Sarah sighed. "He's not really in the mood. He is trying to figure out how to stop a revenge-driven tree." My smile disappears.

"Okay now I'm intrigued. Spill." Benny smiles as he rolls his eyes. "I thought you'd say that." I stick out my tongue as he chuckles. "Long story short; There's an old tree that people believed that it has sucked magic over the years, and now it's pissed off that someone requested it to be cut down. So it decided to posses the school's cable system." I smile. "Oh, so that's why there was this loud siren in the morning." Benny blushed. "Actually, that was my ghost alarm." I playfully punch him. "Well that makes a little more sense." But our laughter dies down as we get serious.

"So, this tree is wanting revenge. How would this even happen? And more importantly; how do we stop it?" We sit in silence as I give it some thought. Then it hit me. I snap my fingers.

"It's infected the cables, right?" Ethan grumbled. "Yeah, tell us something we don't know, Captain Obvious." I roll my eyes. "When you get grumpy, you sure do." He flashes a fake smile as we all chuckle. I continue.

"When did it start?" Benny answered this one. "Maybe at around...10-ish?" I smile.

"Well, my spellbook said that a inanimate soul, which is the tree soul, can't stay in one object forever and stay like that object forever. The reason why the tree moved on to the cables in the school is because the tree soul couldn't stay in the tree, so using the magic built inside it, it moved." I explain. "But it used up so much much magic that it had to get rid if some stuff. How did you know that the tree was in the school cables?" Ethan thinks about it. "Uh, there was this icky, green goo and when we examined it in a microscope, there was bits of both cable and plant matter, but mostly plant matter." I nod.

"Okay, so the tree had to get rid of the plant matter so it can gain space and power for more magic. By now, the plant matter must have been wiped out completely, so the soul is now just possessing cables. The electricity in cables are like...a power source. So maybe that's why the tree soul moved on to cables. They need something more powerful each time." Sarah frowns.

"Then how is there plants in the school?" Benny answered. "Maybe the tree soul might have needed more space for power, so maybe it planted trees too?" I nod. "I guess that's the most reasonable answer at the moment. How did this become a problem anyway?" Ethan answered this one.

"The school, or at least someone from school, contacted Trees 'R Us to cut the tree down. Said they needed space for some...'development' " I nod. "Oh."

We sit in silence before Benny speaks up.

"So how do we stop this thing?" I think about it. "Well, how did the tree soul moved on in the first place?" Sarah spoke up. "Well, I guess since it was cut down, it really had no choice but to move." I nod in agreement, a plan brewing in my mind.

"Trees could only die 2 ways that I know of: they die of some sort of infection, or it gets cut down. A chainsaw is a trees worst weakness." Benny smirked. "That's everyone's weakness." I roll my eyes. "You know what I mean." He smiles as Ethan nods in understanding.

"So we need to find the host of the soul's weakness. What could take down a computer system? It is pretty well protected from viruses of some sort." Benny smiles.

"Then we use that! A virus." Sarah frowns. "Wait, where do you just get a computer virus?" I smile.

"By getting Nick-Rolled of course!" I walk out as everyone stares at me in confusion. I sigh. "Will it help if I said I'll explain the plan in the car?" They nod. "Yeah sort of." I roll my eyes as we head into the car."

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Benny's POV

We arrive in the computer lab. Ethan brought a laptop so he could hack the computer system...again I guess. Lights flashed as vines filled the lab, surrounding us. A shadow appears. _Must be the spirit..._ I think as the shadow's demonic voice echoed through the school.

"Who dares disturb me?" Sky is the first to yell at this thing. "Uh, we do!" I smile as I nod. "Yeah! We are gonna whack some weeds..especially yours!" I add. The shadow seemed to smile. "Oh yeah?" It's demonic voice taunted us as it's words sent shivers down my spine. "How?" Vines start to creep at us as I grip onto the axe I found in the janitor's closet. Ethan started to shout over the wind. "You guys fight it off while I try and stop this thing!" We nod. Sarah hits a bunch of branches as I hit vines with the axe. The demonic voice's scream pierced our ears. "STOP PARASITES!" It shouted in agony. Sky smiles as she hits the plants with a shovel.

"Yeah, this is what you call computer hacking!" We continue to hit the plants with our weapons as Ethan shouts in victory. "I'm done! I did it!" We turn to face Ethan as the spirit smiled evilly. "A laptop? Big deal; my own host cannot hurt me!" Ethan smiled. "But what's in it can! Hey Tree Boy! PREPARE TO BE NICK-ROLLED!" He clicked the play button as the song plays. The shadow screams in agony. "NO!" We smiled in victory. "BEAT THAT! WE TOTALLY DEMOLISHED YOU!" I yell as I throw my hands up in complete victory.

The spirit slowly started to fade. It weakly spoke, it's demonic voice fading slowly.

"W-Well...I-If I can't s-stay here...I-I'll use my final magic to t-transport...once a-again...I-I will g-gain more magic...by l-losing some!" Its black figured dissolved into a black thorn. We exchange looks of confusion as we watch it float. The demonic voice surrounded us.

_Prepare to feel my wrath! For I know you're weaknesses; and therefore who is more powerful! You're victory is short-lived; for I will return...in your best friends!_

The thorn spiraled towards Sky. She screamed in complete terror as I watch the thorn fly towards her in almost slow motion, I did the only thing I could do.

I jumped in front of her.

The thorn sliced through my shoulder blade. I grab onto it as I scream in agony, the warm blood running down my arm as the pain burned inside me. I fell to the ground as black smoke surrounded me. Sky screamed beyond the thunder that has emerged into the room. "BENNY?!" The thorn in my shoulder disappeared as I shook in utter pain. The demonic voice spoke its last words.

_Until next time!_

The vines and the plants vanish in thin air as the computer lab fixed itself. In less than 30 seconds, the computer lab was back to normal. I shot up from my place on the ground, feeling like the computer lab fixed me as well. The puddle of blood surrounding me slowly faded as I sighed in relief. _At least something worked in my favor... _I slowly got up from my place as I stumbled towards my friends. Sky hugs me. "Y-You're okay!" Then I feel pressure on my cheek. I wince in pain as I realize that Sky slapped me as well. I sigh. "Not how you treat you're hero!" She sighs.

"Why did you do that Benny? I could handle myself as well! You have gotten hurt too many times because of me. I...oh my gosh...I am killing you!" She sobs as she buries her head in my shoulder, I wince in pain from the pressure on the cut, but ignore it to sooth my best friend. "N-No Sky, I do it because if you aren't living on this world, I might as well die alongside with you." She sniffs. "T-Thanks Benny." Ethan chuckles as the silence passed.

"Well enough of this emotional shit; let's go home!" We laugh as we walk out. Emotions filled me as we walk towards Sarah's car. Hurt, Happiness, Love, Pain...oh there was a lot of pain...

But deep inside, I felt...

Darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Sky's POV

It's noon and everyone but Benny was at the table. Rory happily munched on his tacos as I scan the cafeteria. "Anyone see Benny...?" Rory looked up at me. "I dunno, but he is missing out Taco Tuesday!" Erica rolls her eyes as everyone looks around until my eyes finally spot him.

He leaned onto the garbage can like he was to vomit, his face slightly pale. His hair was a mess, like he never brushed it. He looked at his food in disgust as he throws it out in defeat. He clutches onto his stomach as he doubles over in pain. I run up to him. "Benny! Are you okay?" He weakly nods. "Y-Yeah, I can go on my own..." I nod as I let him walk. He limps towards are table as he slouches onto the chair. Sarah checks his forehead as she gasps. "Benny! You are hot; do you have a fever?" Ethan looked at Sarah in confusion. "Let me check."

He placed his hand on his head, that has slumped over onto the table and gasp as his eyes glow white.

He was having a vision.

* * *

><p>Ethan's POV<p>

I placed my hand on Benny's head as I feel my eyes glow white. I knew I was having a vision.

_I see the thorn that pierced Benny glow emerald green as the glow flashed black every once and a while._

_*Flash*_

_I saw the spirit compare the two spellmasters and he smiled._

_*Flash*_

_Sky and Benny's names flashed in my mind as I saw numbers flash. Sky's read 97% power and Benny's read 98% power. i realized that the Weir Family's power is slightly more powerful than the Bryan's power._

_*Flash*_

_I see Benny, his eyes pitch black as he grinned. Plants surrounded him._

_*Flash*_

_The scene of which Benny had saved Sky from the thorn replayed in my mind over and over again._

Then the vision ended.

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

Ethan snapped out of the vision as I try and sooth Benny. Benny groaned as I talk to Ethan. "What did you see?" He sighed as if he was trying to remember the event of his vision and summarize it.

"I saw the thorn, y'know, the one that hit Benny? It was glowing green, like, emerald green." I nod. "Okay, go on." He continued. "Then I saw the spirit compare you and Benny. Numbers flashed in my mind as I realize that the Weir's line of power is slightly more powerful than yours Sky." I look at him in confusion.

"Wait, then why did the spirit go after me? It said itself it wanted more power, don't you think it would've chosen Benny?" Sarah spoke up. "But it did. Benny ended up being pierced by the thorn." We think as Ethan continues. "But that's not all. I saw Benny, his eyes pitch black and plants surrounded him. I also saw the memory when Benny saved Sky from the thorn, but I can't put my finger on why it is so important..." Erica gasped.

"I might have not been there, but that vision is pretty easy to understand. What if that thorn... you said the spirit dissolved into the thorn right? And then it disappeared after it made contact with Benny? What if the spirit...possessed Benny?" We gasp as we look at Benny in fear. It was then when it all clicked.

"That's why the spirit went after me! It knew that Benny was to jump in front of me to protect me from the thorn, but it was really aiming for Benny the whole time." Sarah nodded. "So when the spirit said it was to move on, it did!" Ethan seemed to understand as well. "When the spirit said that it was to gain more power by losing some..." I finished for him. "It's going to use Benny's magic to make itself more powerful!" Benny groaned as he rose his head up a little.

"I think I-I'm gonna be sick!" He covered his mouth as he ran out of the cafeteria. I ran after him as my friends called after him.

I chase Benny until I reach a nearby classroom. I gasp.

I saw Benny, vomiting into a garbage can. He looked like he was in complete pain when I run up to him. I took out a tissue as he wiped his mouth. "T-Thanks Sky." He swayed a bit before I held him up for support. "OMG are you okay?" He nods weakly before he rolls out of my arms in pain. He slumps against the wall and fell unconscious. "BENNY?!" I shook him. "Benny! Wake up! Please don't leave me..please!" I sob as Scarlet runs up to me.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" Scarlet placed her fingers to check Benny's pulse as he stayed completely still. Ethan, Rory, Sarah and Erica ran up to us. "B-Benny?" Rory went to his best friend's side as Ethan started to panic. "W-What happened?" I sob as I tell the story. "B-Benny...he vomited then he passed out." Sarah and Erica exchange looks. "Uh, y'know how the spirit cleared space for it to gain power by getting plant matter over the cable?" Erica finished Sarah's thought. "...Maybe this is how the spirit is making space. By making Benny sick." Scarlet looked up at them.

"Possession? I'm writing y'all a hall pass; you are all coming with me. Rory, help me with Benny." He nodded as they picked up Benny. I sobbed as I saw Benny's limp figure as Sarah patted my head.

"It's gonna be alright Sky. We'll fix him, we always do." I nod as we walk to Scarlet's office in silence. Me on the other hand, I was deep in thought.

_What is that spirit capable of?_

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Third Person POV

Sky rushed into Scarlet's office with the rest of her friends. Scarlet rushed up to them. "So glad you guys are here. He's..well, you should look at him." I started to panic. "Where's Benny? What happened?" Scarlet frowned.

"You tell me, he woke up and stumbled into this room and next thing you know, her hands sparked green and when I asked him what was wrong, he slumped against the wall, completely knocked out. Plants started to surround the room and then you came." Erica spoke up. "What are you trying to tell us?" She sighed.

"Whatever possessed Benny, it started to take control. Come and look." She opened the door as they all gasp.

The room was covered in vines and branches as Benny could be seen slumped against the wall. Sky slowly makes her way to Benny, trembling in fear.

"B-Benny?" His eyes shot open, making Sky jump back in surprise.

His eyes were pitch black.

"T-The tree spirit...it has taken full control of Benny." Sarah says in fear. He smiled a devious smile. "Yes young vampire, and now, you will all feel my wrath!" He rose his hand as vines surrounded them. He continued to fire thorns as each of them were dodged by the gang. Sky screamed over the wind.

"So how do we stop this?!" Ethan got it. "A weakness stopped the soul before, maybe it can again. It said itself that it used up the last of its magic, we just need to destroy him completely." Erica hit vines. "Well what is Benny's weakness?!" Benny fired another thorn as he smiled. "This spellmaster doesn't have weaknesses, for one weakness can turn into a 's why I chose him. Yet somehow he always needs some friends to help him out." He laughed as Sarah bared her fangs while Erica and Rory on the other hand, flashed them out viciously. "Don't talk to our friend like that bitch!" Rory sneered. Benny laughed. "Watch your words smart one." He mocked as Erica growled. "Don't speak to Rory like that. Just because you are in Benny's body, doesn't mean I will hesitate to punch you!" Sarah held her back as Benny laughed. Then Ethan snapped his fingers.

"His friends! That is his weakness." Rory frowned. "Wait, so we're bringing him down?!" He knelt before Tree Benny. "I'm really sorry!" Erica rolled her eyes as Sarah frowned in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean?" Sky seemed to get it though as she nodded in understanding.

"Benny may be self-absorbed, but no matter what time or what place we are at, he's always there to help us. A better way to explain it is that his weakness is how selfless he is. He never worries about his safety, he worries about ours." Erica smirked. "A little too late to be listing qualities about you your boyfriend now is it?" Sky rolled her eyes as Sarah nods in understanding. "So that's why in Ethan's vision, the scene where Benny saved Sky from the thorn kept playing over and over again! It's because your Seer powers were trying to hint out what Benny's weakness was." Scarlet frowned.

"So how are we going to bring that weakness into play? I mean, how do we even know if Benny will even come out once we sacrificed ourselves?" Sky thought. "It'll have to be a life-saving sacrifice; meaning it is gonna hurt if Benny doesn't save us. If it is strong enough, maybe Benny will come out...?" Sarah frowned. "That is way too dangerous; we are basically risking our lives, and plus, we don't even know if Benny's come out or not!" Sky sighed. "But we have to try!" She then thought of a genius plan. "Rory, bite me." They all turned to face her. "WHAT?!"

"No way Sky, I can't do that to you!" Sky rolled her eyes. "The only reason I have asked you is because you never turned anyone; correct?" Rory nods. "That means your venom won't turn someone, just maybe give them seizures and even better, maybe cure them." Scarlet nodded. "She's right, that is sorta the case with mine, and remember Annie? She never turned anyone, she was just really blood crazy. If you drop a small bit of venom to say, a thorn, you will just give the person, who gets hit by the thorn, seizures. Benny started having seizures when he got bit by Annie, and he was cured when I gave him some of my venom, so it must work again." Erica nodded in understanding. "And the only reason you have to bite Sky is because you can't release venom without biting someone in advance. The only reason me or Sarah can't do it is because I already turned you and Sarah refuses to ever drink human blood." Sarah nodded.

"As long as you bite Sky for at least a second, release your fangs and then drip the venom on this thorn." Rory shook in fear. "What if I suck too much and I can't stop?! What if I release venom?! I might kill or turn Sky!" He sobbed as Sky rubbed his back. "It's okay, you got this Rorster." He weakly smiled. "O-Okay, here we go.."

He bared his fangs and quickly bit Sky. She cringed in pain, but attempted to look fine. Rory quickly released them and dripped some venom onto a thorn that Ethan gave him. The green venom spread onto the thorn. Rory smiled. "I-I did it! Are you okay Sky?" She nodded as Scarlet wrapped a bandage around her wrist. "Y-Yeah, just a bit sore. I won't be able to sacrifice myself for the thorn though." Ethan stepped forward. "I'll do it. Benny is like my brother; and brothers keep each other safe." Sarah ran up to him. "But what if Benny doesn't come out? You'll be in risk for some serious pain Ethan!" He smiled. "I know Benny will do the same for me." Scarlet added one more thing.

"But what about Benny? If he does get rid of the soul inside him and save Ethan, how will he handle the seizures?" Sky thought when Sarah snaps her fingers. "Erica can suck the venom, right? I mean, you can do that at least once." Rory nodded. "I did that to the girl at Jesse's party. This one girl was about to turn into a vampire and I sucked the venom out, making me a full fledged vampire!" He proudly smiled. Scarlet seemed to agree. "Yes, I sucked the venom out of a guy I dated when a vampire bit him He broke up with me after. What a jerk." She pouted as Erica nodded. "You're right, I never sucked the venom out of someone before. I will certainly do it for Benny." Sky smiled. "Thanks Erica." She smiles back as Sarah grins. "Are we ready team?" They nod as Sky captures the attention of the spirit.

"Hey Tree Boy! You give back Benny or else?" Benny scoffed. "Or else? Big whoop!" Sky held up the thorn as the spirit laughed. "A thorn can't hurt me!" She smiled. "But this vampire-venom covered thorn can hurt Ethan!" She threw it at Ethan. He looked terrified as the thorn spiraled towards him. He covered his face.

Suddenly, a shadow covered him. The shadow belonged to Benny! He jumped in front of Ethan, the thorn slicing his shoulder blade once more. He yells in agony as well as the spirit. He weakly smiles at the spirit, who was slowly fading.

"Y-You can possess me, but never will you put my f-friends in danger!" The spirit dissolved and vanished into thin air. Right at that moment, Benny collapsed to the ground. The first seizure had started. Erica runs over to him and pierces her fangs into his skin. He cringes as she sucked the venom. She released her fangs as he closes his eyes, falling unconscious. Sky runs up to him as the plants and vines suddenly start to disappear. "Benny?" His eyes slowly opened as Scarlet started to put a bandage on his shoulder. "H-Hey!" They all sighed in relief. "Hey Benny!" She hugged him as they all cheered. "Thanks everyone. I know everyone had to make some sacrifices today." Ethan smiled.

"Tacos at Taco Mania on me!" They all cheered as they walk out, Benny's arm around Sky's. She giggled.

Little did they know the worst was to come.

* * *

><p>Mystery POV<p>

I watch as the friends walk out. I growl; even if I risked their lives with that soul, they still manage to be alive and they are even going for tacos. I sigh as I cross out my last possible choice. My eyes fall on the one choice I didn't want to result to, just because you don't know if he'll ever be on your side. I sigh.

Then again, I have no choice. I pull out a piece of paper as I start to write.

_Dear Mr. Reverend Black,_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And that concludes Die Pod! That took a while! Phew! Anyway, gotta go, got much to start planning.**

**P.S- If you don't know who Reverend Black is, search it up on MBAV Wiki or look at some alternate movie stories. **

**Anyway, drop a review and see ya at Blue Moon!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	10. Chapter 10: Blue Moon

**A/N- Hi my people! It's TOBN here with another chapter! Sorry if there was any delay; I got a lot of school work to finish nowadays. I already put up my Christmas tree (if you think it is too early, think again!), and I got into the spirit of writing! So here I am with Blue Moon!**

**Thanks to...**

**AustinAllyAuslly- Glad you loved Die Pod. But just a FYI, Scarlet is...uh...she is the older nurse from Blood Drive (Read Chapter 3), so she might be just a tad older for Benny. The pairing really is Sky/Benny, but they are just IN DENIAL ;) Sorry if there was any confusion. Anyway, review soon!**

**MBAV Fan- I guess the tree spirit was pretty innocent...then again he tried to kill Benny, so I guess he deserved it. Anyway, I am curious to know your thoughts on the Shadow...you can review them if you want, I just won't tell you if you are right. Seeya later Fanfic Buddy!**

**Anyway, drop a review and enjoy Blue Moon!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own MBAV or its characters; just this plot twist and my OC Sky. If I did, Benny and Erica would be at the movies together, and Benny would be soothing Erica when she gets a bit to jumpy.**

**P.S- I may have lied about the Shadow not returning...**

**E****NJOY!**

* * *

><p>Best Friends: Chapter 10: Blue Moon<p>

Sky's POV

I walk into the school, knowing a new day was to come my way. I am about to walk around a corner when some jock runs into me, making me crash to the ground. Down he fell with me. I groan in pain. The jock frowns. "I am so sorry!" I growl. "Watch where you are going!" He smiles.

"No 'hey' first?" I gasp as I dig through my bag. I pull out my thick black glasses. _I really need to remember to wear these..._

The jock I conversed with was Benny.

"OMG, hey Benny!" I giggle as my eyes look at him top to bottom.

He wore jeans and the collar of a striped tee peeked above a red WC High jacket. He smiles. "Hey Sky, like the new look?" I laugh as he spins around. "Halloween is over you know! You look like Coach Ed possessed you...again!" He laughs as my smile fades.

"Wait...are you...you aren't possessed again...right?" He smiles. "Am I?" I playfully punch him. "The real Benny would say that." We laugh as he snaps his fingers. "Gosh darn it, you got me!" I start to laugh even more. "G-Gosh darn it? Are you sure you aren't possessed?" He grins. "Positive." We reach our lockers. He pulls out some textbooks as I continue.

"But seriously, you okay?" He smiles. "Fantastic! David Stachowski is teaching me everything I need to know about getting chicks!" I grin. "So, any hatch yet?" He rolls his eyes as we laugh. "No, David wanted to be Ethan and I's bud! Isn't that the best?!" He exclaims as I raise an eyebrow. "David Stachowski wants to be your bud? What spell did you put on him?" He smiles. "I dunno, what do you think?" We laugh once more.

"So what's this guy's problem? I mean, it's not everyday a jock wants to be buddies with you. What gives?" He playfully punches me. "I am not that bad of a person!" I smile. "But you are a nerdy person if that counts!" He laughs.

"Actually, Ethan is thinking the same thing. He is accusing David of being a werewolf." I roll my eyes. "Y'know, I think that boy is a bit too attached to the supernatural." He smiles. "And you found that out now?"

We laugh as we make our way to class.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<br>**

Sky's POV

It's lunch break and I got a text from Benny saying that I should meet him at the football field. Personally, at his choice of location, that this "jock training with David" was getting to his brain. I walk across the field when a football comes spiraling at me. Someone yells. "HEADS!" I smile as I raise my hand.

The football lands perfectly into my open hand.

I watch as people gasp as I throw it straight to David. He smiles. "Nice one Bryans! You should try out!" I smile back. "Thanks David, I'll consider it." He grins a toothy smile.

To be honest, David isn't a bad guy. He's...just a bit disoriented sometimes, that's all. Benny catches my eye as I smile. He gestures me to come over to him and Ethan. I walk up to them as I frown. Benny's spellbook was in his hand.

"Hey guys! Benny, don't you think you have had enough of magic? I mean, not to offend, but maybe you need to lessen the spells just a bit." Ethan nods. "Exactly what I told him. Just last week you conjured up a bunch killer bees in Mr. G's class." He rolls his eyes.

"Hey, I don't have magic problems. I...it wasn't my fault Mr. G distracted me! And besides, it was Ethan's idea to do magic. There I was, minding my own business when Ethan asks me to do a 'Canine Lupus' spell so we can see if David is a werewolf." I groan. "C'mon E, do not tell me you are still obsessed with the idea of David being a werewolf." He sighs. "It is not my problem; that dude has some serious back hair problems" I roll my eyes.

"Obsessed much? Besides, let me do it; you'll probably screw up." I grab the book out of Benny's hand before he could protest and I chant the spell.

"Uh...Domlaff Lupus Garganoth!" A blue flash emit from my hand as it zooms around David. The blue flash struck towards me and before it hit me, Benny used his fast reflexes to block it himself.

The spell hit him. He stumbled to the side as he falls to the ground, unconscious. I knelt beside him, worry deepening inside me. "Benny?! Are you alright?" He stays completely still, his breathing was steady." Ethan slapped my arm. "Great. You made Benny unconscious!" I ignore him as Benny started to stir. We breath out a sigh of relief.

His emerald green shoot straight at me.

I smile in relief. "Benny! You gave us quite a scare; are you alright?" He shoots up with great energy. "Y-Yeah, actually I am pretty energized! What happened though?" Ethan and I exchange looks. I sigh. "I'm so sorry Benny, the spell I said shot you instead of David." He snickers.

"I'm okay, but let the pro do it!" I roll my eyes; even after getting hit by a spell, Benny still has the energy to be himself. "Domlaff Lupus Garganoth!" The spell fires out of his hand and directly hits David. He shoots me a smile. "See? I am brushing up on my skills!" I roll my eyes as we watch David stumbles a bit before continuing on with the football game. I look at Ethan.

"See! Not a werewolf! Let's go; I am missing out on Spaghetti Monday in the cafeteria!" Benny and I are about to leave when Ethan pulls us back. "So it's obvious we cannot trust any of your spells; I will check myself." He walks off as I sigh. "That boy is a bit obsessed with supernatural, don't you think?" I turn to face Benny.

He was...sniffing my hair? "Uh...Benny? You okay...?" He smiles. "Y-Yeah, did you put on new shampoo or something?" I frown in confusion. "Uh...no...just lavender and vanilla as always. Does it smell bad?" I am sorta starting to feel a bit self-conscious at the moment, but Benny shakes his head. "It smells...perfect!" He then sniffs the air. "Benny? Okay, what is up?" He smiles.

"I smell cookies! Seeya!" He runs off, a bit faster than usual. I frown in confusion. I sigh. _Sometimes, that boy confuses me...__  
><em>

Ethan comes back. I smile. "So how'd it go with back shaver?" He smiles. "I had a vision. I saw a werewolf howling at the moon, and then a blue liquid. I think David is looking for some...reversal cure so he could become human again." I throw my hands up in the air in defeat. "Okay Ethan, you win; nothing can beat a vision." He smiles victoriously as Benny returns, a look of sadness written on his face. "Hey B, what's with the down face?" He pouts.

"There were no cookies." I pat his back in sympathy. "Maybe next time bud. I might have one in my bag if you want. We'll just have to get it before class starts." He perks up at the statement. "Okay!" His eyes twinkled like a little...puppy. _Benny is starting to act like Rory...which is weird...maybe they have this role-reversal day..thing? I dunno... _

Ethan put his arms around my shoulder as I giggle. Ethan loved doing that. And I found it quite flattering. "Aren't we the best of friends? We even share food!" I laugh. Benny in the other hand, looked like he was about to explode.

Which he did.

He growled at Ethan and slapped his hand of Sky's "Hands off Sky!" He puts his hand over my shoulder as I turn back to look at the confused Ethan. He shrugs in confusion. "I don't know?" I mouth to him. But I know we were thinking the same thing.

_What is Benny's problem?_

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Benny's POV

I stumble into the cafeteria, sweat running down my forehead. I see Sky, Ethan and Sarah sitting at the lounge. They notice me and wave. I weakly smile as I slouch onto the couch, wiping the sweat on my head. Sky frowns.

"Hey Benny, you looked like you chased a car 17 blocks!" I sigh. "That's because I did." Everyone gasps. "No way..." Ethan murmurs as I continue my story. "I really don't know what is happening to me in the last few weeks. I have been needing to shave more often, I somehow hate cats, and I have a habit of chasing cars! And to top all of that, I feel like my sense of smell is getting stronger. Weir huh?" Sky hints a small smile. "Maybe it's a puberty thing?" I laugh. "Way far from that. I mean, do you even know what a dude-" Sarah closes her eyes as she covers her ears. "TMI guys! TMI!" Ethan puts his arms around Sky.

"To change the subject, are you not proud of this girl? She finished Level 9.6 of Super Vamps V.S Sorcerers! I have been trying to defeat that for a while, and can you believe all you needed was the Super Wand upgrade-" I cut him off with an animal-like growl. I swipe my hand onto Ethan's, whacking his hand off Sky. A burning sensation surged through me.

"Don't. Touch. Sky!" I growl. He throws is hands in defeat as Sky gives me a hurtful glance. "Benny! What is your problem? Ethan does that most of the time and you know that! Are you alright?" I suddenly have the urge to..snuggle against Sky? The burning sensation cools to a warm feeling. I snuggle against Sky's shoulder. "I am now." She gently pushes me off as Erica and Rory come up to us.

"Hey! Wassup?!" Ethan frowned. "Benny is. He's been acting weird, especially around Sky." I rolled my eyes in annoyance as Erica smirked. "What did nerd-face do this time?" The burning sensation fires up once more as I feel the urge to stake this girl. I growl.

"Don't try me bitch!" I lunge towards her, but Sarah pulls me back. Erica on the other hand, looked furious. I smirk in victory.

"Little Miss Perfect-Fangs speechless? Never though I'd live to see the day." She looked like she just about had it.

"You little BITCH!" She pins me to a wall as I break free. She smirks. "Gotten stronger eh, dork?" I smile. "No, you just gotten weaker fangs!"

We continue to wrestle on the couch when Sarah and Rory manages to tear us apart from our grasp. I growl. "Let me go so I can land a hit on this retard!" She growls back, her fangs bearing. "Okay, it is so on!" I smile. "Your fangs are yellow!" She covers her mouth as I smile in victory. She sneers at me. "What is wrong with you false spellmaster?! You are being very shitty lately!" She curses at me as I try to land a hit on her, but Sarah pulls me back. Sky looks at me.

"What was that Benny?!" Sky screamed at me. I growl once more. "Well it was obvious that I was fighting a use-to-be nerd!" Erica growls. "You did not!" She lunges at me once more, but Sky pulls me back once more. She grabs my wrist.

"That's it, I am taking you to Scarlet's office. This is getting out of hand." She pulls me away. I turn around to see Erica. "This is not over Weir!" She yells.

I growl once more.

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

I am pacing the halls. Benny stormed off into Scarlet's office and I was waiting for him. _What could be wrong with Benny? _Scarlet then comes out, sweat dripping down. She panted, clearly out of breath. I frown. "Are you okay?" She frowns.

"Yeah! But Benny jumped out the window. God only knows where that boy is now! But maybe we should leave him; probably for the best." I gasp. "What do you mean? He could be anywhere right now!" Scarlet shakes her head.

"No way is that boy stupid enough to leave that far. But I do want to bring this to your attention." She pulls out a piece of paper. I examine it. "What is this?"

"This is his supernatural scan result. I did one on him, and the results are quite...surprising. It'll show everything that he ever was, regarding to supernatural of course, right here, and on the bottom, it'll show what his current state is." I read the paper aloud.

"So according to this, Benny has been possessed by the following: Coach Ed and Demonic Tree Spirit. He is right now a spellmaster and a...WHAT?!" I drop the paper as I zoom off to find Sarah and Erica. I pant as the paper's words played in my head like a broken record.

_Benjamin Weir is currently a spellmaster/werewolf._

* * *

><p>Erica's POV<p>

"I am SO gonna kill that spellmaster! he should be called a spell-**bitch **for all I care!"**  
><strong>

I slam the locker as hard as I can. Sarah and Sky exchange looks of fear and confusion. I shrug. "What?" Sky sighs.

"We're skipping class to research about vampires and werewolves." Now it was me and Sarah's turn to exchange looks. Sarah frowns. "Why? Don't you know that werewolves and vampires have been mortal enemies since...forever?" Then it hit me. Sky seemed to know what I was thinking.

"You don't think Benny is a...but wait a minute... how would that be possible?" Sky sighs.

"Let's go to the library."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Moments later...<em>**

Sky's POV

"See here! This is the spell I used." I pointed to the spell written in my spellbook. Sarah frowns. "Why would you even do a spell like that anyway? That doesn't seem like the Sky I know..." I blushed. "Uh...you see...it's because..." Erica smirked. "Isn't it obvious? #LovePressure" I roll my eyes. "N-No...I was just afraid Benny would screw up and it ended up with me messing up my spell." Erica nodded. "Uh huh. Whatever you say Mrs. Weir." I ignore her comment as I point to the computer screen.

"It says here that I used the Canine Lupus spell. But since the spell hit Benny, who isn't a werewolf, it reversed some magic to collect DNA from a werewolf, which was David, and...transfer some to Benny. Which means..." I trail off as Sarah and Erica's eyes widen. "You did not..." Sarah murmured as Erica rises up. "YOU FUCKING TURNED BENNY INTO A WEREWOLF?!" Her voice echoed the abandoned library. I hushed her. "Even if no one is in here, this is still a pretty public library. Who knows who's watching?" Erica rolled her eyes. "You are totally missing the point. Are you that oblivious; you turned your best friend into a werewolf!" I blush at the words "best friend".

Sometimes, I forget that I am even best friends with Benny. It always seemed like it was so much. It was even alright to say that their friendship was a bit surreal to be real. Because really; even my friends tease about our relationship as friends. _Wait a moment; why am I even opposing the fact that we're best friends? Because we are...right? _I frown at the thought.

Because lately, it seemed like we've been a bit distant. We fought more often, even if our arguments seemed pointless to some. But we hardly hung out anymore. We were like...**ex-friends. **The two words echoed in my head. _I can't think about it like that. As soon as I fix this mess I created...I am gonna fix what I lost with Benny. Maybe even mend our relationship._

"Dreaming about your love life Mrs. Weir?"

I snap out of my thoughts as Erica waves her hand in front of my face. Sarah points to the computer screen. "See! There is a...there is a reversal cure behind Benny's house. A spell that will cure...every curse and reverse it." She sighs. I smile. "Wait, Sarah. This is your chance! You should be ecstatic right now...oh." My deflates when I realize what the flaw was. "Sarah, there must be a way...I...I am so sorry!" She sadly smiled.

"Who am I kidding? The times that Benny sacrificed himself for our safety, I realize that my friends need me more than ever. Benny...his safety is more important than mine. He deserves this." We go into a sisterly hug. "Thanks Sarah. You both our like...the sisters I never had." Erica hinted a smile.

"And these sisters want to know what is happening between the two of you."She shuts down the computer. I open my mouth to protest when Sarah cuts me off. "And you know what we're talking about." I sigh.

"You got me. But I wanna ask you guys; you guys have been friends for a long time. Have you...ever felt like you've been drifting apart?" They exchange looks. "Is this what has been bothering you?" I nod hastily. "The truth is, ever since Evil Benny kissed me and Benny and I fought, I realized that he was my other half. I...I missed him." Tears started to blur my vision. Sarah and Erica hug me tight.

"You know you and Benny are like...paper and glue. Always stuck together. And that'll never change." I sniff. "T-Thanks." Erica's sympathetic look turned into a friendly smile. "So enough of that shit; let's turn our nerd back to it's nerd state and not its hairy state!"

We laugh as we walk out.

Oblivious to the shadow in the next aisle.

* * *

><p>Mystery POV<p>

I smile as the trio of so-called "sisters" exit the library. I laugh. _And they thought this library was abandoned. Think again bitches._

I smile at the thought of the two "happy couple." _Drifting apart? I wasn't even a part of that! But I guess it makes my line of work slightly easier._

Because they'd be shocked onto how much I knew.

_Besides; I am truly just a shadow to everything they do._

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Sky's POV

It's Friday night and I am on my way to Ethan's, the reversal cure in my hand. I gripped onto it.

Sarah and Erica were at some "Vampire Council" thing, so I was on my own tonight.

Ethan had text me about a "party" at his house. I was curious, not only because it was a party at Ethan's house, but it was because it was a full moon tonight.

And Benny was bound to be at the party.

Plus, he was a werewolf. Or at least, for now.

I walk into the Morgan's household. I then hear a girlish scream coming from Ethan's basement. _Looks like the change was earlier than I thought. The poor girl downstairs..._

I gasp as I reach the third-last step. Rory and Ethan had expressions of great fear written on their faces. "Where is the girl who screamed?" Ethan snickered as Rory blushed. But that was the least of my worries.

Maybe my greatest worry was the fact that there was a werewolf in the basement.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The werewolf looked at me. But there wasn't anger and hurt in its eyes.

Its emerald green eyes held fear.

I smile weakly as I stumble in fear towards the wolf. "SKY?!" Ethan yelled, but I yelled over him. "Just trust me!" He nodded hastily as I smile. "Here puppy puppy! Over here!" It lunged towards me as I roll out of the way. "ETHAN! PIN HIM DOWN!" He nodded as he signaled Rory for some help. Together, they pinned the werewolf down to the ground. I knelt down beside it.

"EAT THIS!" I shoved the cure down its mouth. It shook as its eyes flashed blue and they closed. There was a blinding flash as we cover our eyes. When we look down, we have no choice but to cover our eyes once more.

Benny was unconscious butt-naked. Rory yelps. "Ew." Ethan covers his eye. "Well, this couldn't get anymore awkward for our friendship." I nod as I do my part in covering the unconscious and naked Benny with a towel. We exchange looks as we shudder.

"Never again?" We nod in agreement as we rush upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Benny's POV

I find Sky at her locker. I run up to her. "Hey Sky! What goes on?" She takes one look at me and starts to giggle. "H-Hey B! Glad to see that..." She just starts laughing hysterically as I raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Anything wrong? Do the colors on my shirt clash?" She talks in between laughter.

"N-No...(laugh) just glad to see (laugh) you actually (laugh) have clothes on this time!" She laughs as I blush. "Not funny." Her laughter died into a smile. "Just a bit." But her expression of laughter changed into one of curiosity.

"I am sorta curious to know why you were so...attached to me. I mean, I get the whole werewolf 'claim me' thing, but they only do that to their mates. Why me?" I blush as I shrug.

"Uh...I dunno. Maybe...oh! It was because I saw you first! When I woke up after getting hit by the spell, maybe David had a girlfriend, so along with the werewolf DNA we collected from him, maybe a bit of claiming stuff got mixed into it. And since you were the first person I saw, you were my...'mate'." She nods. "Uh huh. Okay, that's reasonable." She winks as I frown.

"What?" She shakes her head. "Oh nothing. Just something Erica and Sarah told me. It's a girl thing." I nod in understanding. She changes the topic. "So what happened to David?" I smile. "Oh, he was cool. I told him that we were sorry, but he said he was fine. He told us that if he was meant to be a dog every full moon, it can be acceptable." She raises an eyebrow. "He turns into a dog? But I thought..." I smile.

"You missed that." Her smile then fades. "Everything alright?" She nods.

"Yeah, it's just that we are...not spending as much time together anymore. I want to be your friend B, not just a stranger who shares the same memories as you." I nod. "Yeah, to be honest, I feel like every argument has gotten more stronger, but at the same time, I feel like they have been getting more...pointless. And I want to fix that." She grins. "So, my house for a Star Wars movie marathon?" I smile. "And there I thought that the force between us couldn't get anymore stronger. Count me in Leia!" She returns the smile. "And hopefully, no one will be invading our time Hans Solo."

We laugh as we walk to class.

* * *

><p>Mystery POV<p>

They walked to class, laughing as I growl. _Drifting apart?! They seem even closer than ever; they are even doing Star Wars nicknames. It is not long before they hook up and I'll never get a chance to get revenge. _I walk over to the letter I wrote. _Do I really want to do this? Because we don't know if this vampire could be on your side or not. He's devious. _I pause as I smile.

_Then again, who else is going to want revenge against these supernatural bitches?_

I read over the note once more.

_Dear Mr. Reverend Black,_

_I am giving you the chance to take those bitches down. The ones who ruined your plan to bring back your friends? _

_Well, on Saturday's Fly off to The Moon Dance, you will be able to strike._

_And if you are not convinced, what if I said there will be a way to turn Sarah into a full fledged vamp? _

_Oh, and there will be blood involved. If everything goes according to plan of course._

_Hurry though; chances fly as fast as a shadow._

_~Shadow_

I smile at the nickname as I put the note in the envelope and send it. _Shadow...it just sounds so...devious!_

But then again, I guess I am just a shadow to them.

Because with every accomplice I recruit, they'll never know what's coming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yes! I am done! Anyway, please let me know how I did. I got so excited about the note the Shadow wrote that I wrote it now!**

**Anyway, drop a review and I'll see you at Doug the Vampire Hunter!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	11. Chapter 11: Doug The Vampire Hunter

**A/N- Wassup?! It is TOBN here with another chapter! I have to admit, I hardly watch this episode and I had a bit of writer's block. Y'know, this is a in between episode because after this, I'll work on MY FAVORITE EPISODE!**

**If you know the order of episodes by heart (I'm obsessed!), you'll know what episode is after this.**

**But I left some clues in regarding to the Second Season (wink wink) and I hope you catch them.**

**Thanks to...**

**MBAV Fan- THE THREE (girl) AMIGOS! That sounds awesome. I really don't know Spanish, so if there is a girl way of saying that, I'm sorry ;) Anyway, your guess was pretty good, but...it is missing something. Je suis désolé mes amis. (That's French for I'm sorry BTW. I have been trying to brush up on my skills.)**

**Anyway, leave a review and enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or its characters, just this plot twist and my OC Sky. If I did, Ethan and Benny would be on the Love Boat at the local carnival...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Best Friends: Chapter 11: Doug The Vampire Hunter<p>

Sky's POV

"What? I'm a stress eater?" I chuckle as Benny tries to quiet Rory down so they can continue to watch Doug on TV.

"I guess Rory really like chips." I take one out of the bag and pop it in my mouth. I crunch as loud as I can so I could bother Benny. He playfully shoves me. I smile. "But I guess I like chips too, so I don'y judge." Rory grins as we chew on chips together. Benny ignores us as his eyes are glued to the screen.

"Doug's fearless! He's a machine that's designed to, like, delete fear from itself! " I roll my eyes. "Can't you see? He is a phony with a wig and a dollar store cross-bow. It is so obvious; his hair is such an unrealistic blonde! Total mullet fail." Ethan looks at me, a mock-hurt expression written on his face. "How DARE you?!" He gasps dramatically as I laugh, popping another chip in my mouth. The TV roared on.

_"Hey everybody! We're live outside the door of this year's 'Day with Doug' winner. This super fan get's to go on a scare find in his own town!"_

Doug Falconhawk continued to ramble on as the doorbell rings. Benny groaned. "Oh come on! Who would bother us now?" Ethan went up to answer the door. Benny sighs.

"This dude has like, a crazy luck bonus! Like...PLUS SIX!" I smile. "That is a lot of luck bonuses my friend." He continued on. "I automatically hate this jerk! He should be me, and he isn't." He grabs a chip as he pouts. My eyes are glued to the screen, not believing what was happening.

"Uh Benny? You might wanna rethink that thought...because look who won the contest!" Rory squeals as Benny's jaw drops.

"HOLY CRAP! Ethan, you wouldn't believe who won the contest!"

Ethan's startled face is shown on the screen as Doug shakes his hand.

"Hey big man! Name's Doug Falconhawk. You Ethan Morgan?" He starts to stutter. "H-Hi.." I face-palm.

_What a doofus._

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Sky's POV

We watch as Doug examines Ethan's bedroom.

"This is off SEVERAL HOOKS!" Rory whispers excitingly. "I dig your decoration style Ethan!" Ethan blushes as I roll my eyes. "He is obviously just saying that because his face is printed off every wall." I whisper. Ethan playfully punches me as Benny continues to pinch himself. He's been doing that ever since Doug walked into the house.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. OW! Ow." I look at him. "Wanna know you aren't dreaming?" He nods. I smile.

I slap him.

"OW!" I smirk. "Not a dream" He playfully shoves me as I giggle. Doug looks at us and smiles. "Nice choice man. She is totally perfect for you." We blush. "J-Just friends." I say, my face red. "That's what everyone says." We blush once more.

Doug's eyes suddenly fall on some doll.

"No way! There's an action figure of me?" Ethan shakes his head. "No. I made it out of other actions figure. You see? You have Wolverine's groin, but I couldn't duplicate your awesome hair, so I had to sculpt that myself." He smiles proudly as Doug gives him the thumbs up. Doug places the action figure beside a vampire action figure.

"Now mini Doug can slay a vampire." Ethan's chocolate brown eyes widen. Mine do as well; I knew what he was thinking. We huddle.

"Look, I know this is one of the best things that's ever happened to us...EVER!" Benny and Rory nodded excitingly. I sigh. "But it might also be the worst." Benny scoffs. "Yeah right! Bet you $5 you can't name 5 reasons why." I roll my eyes as I count the reasons.

"Doug hunts paranormal stuff. Rory's a vampire. Sarah's a vampire. Erica, is a vampire. Oh, and you are an IDIOT!" I hiss quietly. He grumbles as he pulls out a $5 bill. I smile. "5. You got lucky." He mumbles. Ethan continues to talk.

"You guys need to stay away from Doug." Now it was Rory's turn to gasp.

"No way! I was a geek before I turned demon of the night." I pat his back sympathetically. "You still are Rorster." He ignores my comment as Ethan and I sigh. "Fine, you can hang out with Doug." He says. Benny and Rory cheer. "But you have to be careful!" I add. Doug;s voice cuts us off.

"I thought the girls by the calender." Benny and Rory snicker as I cover for the embarrassed Ethan.

"Uh...I bought that for him. I had no idea." He nods as he continues to look around. Benny, Ethan and Rory engage into a conversation as Doug's eyes fall on the vampire doll. I frown.

"You okay Doug?" He snaps out of the trance in a split second. "Huh? Yeah, why?" I shake my head. "Oh, nothing. Just, uh, being a good host." He flashes a smile as he continue to do...whatever he's doing. I am deep in thought.

_What secrets could Doug be hiding?_

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Benny's POV

I walk into the school. Ethan, Sky and Rory were in Doug's "How to fight the supernatural" class. He was visiting Whitechapel High and he was totally taking over chemistry class. Principle Hicks didn't mind; he said it'll bring in popularity into our school. I was on my way back to his class because he asked me to get his notebook. The only reason I agreed was so I could go in the Vamp Camper! I held onto the black notebook.

Curious, I opened it. I knew that it was rude, but I was curious what the famous Doug Falconhawk says.

_Mission "Day with Doug" Day 1: _

I frown in confusion; this was clearly written recently.

_I just met Ethan and his friends. I overheard that 3 of his friends are vampires! Including Rory. My plan to free Whitechapel from vampires is going well underway! First Whitechapel, the supernatural hot spot, soon, THE WORLD!_

I stop reading as my eyes widen. My thoughts were racing.

_Doug! He's after vampires! And it's so obvious that my idol is a evil crazed VAMPIRE HUNTER!_

"Little snoop aren't ya?"

I drop the notebook in surprise. Doug was right in front of me. I gasp. _I'm screwed... _"I've been waiting 15 minutes for you Benny and I find you reading my notebook?"

"D-Doug?" I stutter in complete fear. "W-What are you going to my friends?" He smiles.

"Do what I need to do! Whitechapel needs to be freed of vampires, then the WORLD!" I frown in complete disappointment. "I-I can't believe you/ Well Doug, I caught you red-handed. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm gonna have to turn you in." He smiles wickedly.

"Afraid I can't let you do that Benny." He pins me to a wall. I yelp in surprise. He gagged me as I struggle to break free of his grasp. He pushes me into an empty classroom and sits me down in a chair. He pulls out a rope from my bag as he ties me to the chair. He grabs a cloth as he covers it to my mouth/ I continue to struggle. "Mmph!" He smiles.

"Sorry Benny, but I'll appreciate the extra help. I may look old-fashioned here, but sadly, not all of us are vampires who could glamour people." I gasp.

He pulls out a pocket watch.

_What a vintage freak! _My mind tried to stay on the insults I want to throw on him as he starts to sway the watch. Mesmerized, I continue to watch.

"You are getting sleepy..." His voice is the only thing I heard. I try my best to push away the thought. He started to count back from 5.

"5" My thoughts start to drift. I try and stop myself to look at the watch, but I couldn't.

"4" The numbers looked like they were floating around me, his compelling voice echoing in my mind, that was shutting down slowly.

"3" My eyes started to droop as spots of darkness filled my mind. I stifle a yawn. _Sorta wish I didn't stay up until playing video games until 3 in the morning..._

"2" The last glimpse I saw of Doug was his devious smile. I slowly close my eyes.

"1" Doug snaps his fingers.

The world goes dark.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Sky's POV

I see Benny walk up to us. It was weird; I've never seen him since Doug's class when he asked him to get his notebook. I smile; it was good to see him again. But somehow...he looked different.

"Hey B!" He looked a little distant, oblivious to the greeting I said. Sarah waved her hand in front of his face. "Uh, hello? Earth to Benny, can you hear me?" He snaps out of the trance he was in.

"Huh? Oh, hey guys." He responded flatly. We all exchanged looks. "You okay Benny? We haven't seen you since Doug's class this morning." Ethan stated. Benny nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel like I'm...missing something. Like, I did something today and I know I did, but the memory fades every time I think about it. Weird eh?" We nod. I am in deep in thought. _Where was Benny? And why can't he remember? _I snap myself out if the thoughts as Benny changes the topic. "Well, forget that; what awesome things did Doug teach you today?" His smile flickered back, his eyes shining like a kid on Christmas day. Rory grinned at the question.

"Oh! It was awesome! He talked to us about paranormal stuff, ecto-plasma, and vampires!" Benny's eyes widen, a blank look emerged in them. He shoots a glare at Sarah. "Benny? You okay?" I am almost afraid of the answer, hoping he wasn't mad at something. Because when he gets mad, he gets really mad.

But instead of continuing Rory's conversation, he pinned Sarah to a wall. She struggles to break free of his grasp. "BENNY! Let go!" He ignores her cries for help as he continues to fight Sarah as Erica tries to pull him off. He growls.

"Let me go! Sarah needs to DIE!" Ethan growls. "Okay dude you went too far. Get off my girl!" Rory nods; he looked like he was going to explode. "Hands off Sarah, or you'll die in the arms of RORY THE VAMPIRE NINJA!" Benny's eyes go unfocused once more as he stumbles out of the grasp of Erica. He falls down, losing balance. I roll my eyes, as I help him up. He rubs his head as I slap his arm. "Ow!" He yelps in pain. I scold at him.

"What was that Benny?! What had gotten into you?!" I was clearly mad at him, but at the same time, I was worried as hell. Benny wouldn't do that unintentionally, so something must have been up. My fears were confirmed when he looks at me, a blank and confused look written in his emerald green eyes.

"What was what?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Sky's POV

We are eating some dish Doug made for us. "How is it?" I smile. "Actually, it is pretty good. What is it?" He grins. "The Falconhawk Forest Fry. This is what I dig in to whenever I'm in the bush looking for El Chupcabra. Canned spam, canned beans, and pineapple chunks-from a can." I push my plate away politely; I hate canned food. I gag slightly in disgust. "I'll pass dinner." He shrugs. Benny on the other hand, looked fascinated. "Awesome! The pineapple is wicked caramelized!" Doug smiles. "Glad you like it." Ethan continued to converse with Doug.

"So, Sarah, Erica and Rory will be here in a few minutes as promised. Why did you want to see them so badly anyway?" He shrugs. "I dunno..I want to meet your friends I guess. They seem like a good bunch; especially your girlfriend" Ethan blushes as Benny and I chuckle lightly. I smile as the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" I run up to the door to see Rory, Erica and Sarah at the door.

"Hey guys! Come in!" They smile thankfully; I haven't forgot that I had to invite them in. They walk in. "Wassup?" Rory exclaims ass Erica scoffs. "So this is the hunter poser? Totally fake hair." Sarah rolls his eyes as Doug sneers at her. "Feisty much?" They growl. I step in; no need for a fight here! "Okay, so who wants The Falconhawk Forest Fry?" Doug smiles as he glances at Benny. His stare sent shivers down my spine. He looks back at me. "Glad to see you invited the vampires in. It'll be a lot easier from here."

Benny's eyes go unfocused once more as Ethan gasps. "V-Vampires? No, none in here!" He stutters in fear as I look at Doug. _How did he know about vampires? _

Suddenly, I heard a yelp of surprise. I turn around and gasp.

Benny kicked Sarah onto the ground. She is caught by surprise as she falls down. "LET ME GO!" She yells. But Benny ignored her. Doug points his cross-bow at her head. He smiles evilly. "SO LONG DEMON OF THE NIGHT!" Then, out of nowhere, Ethan tackles Doug down. I smirk; never knew he knew how to tackle. "LET MY GIRLFRIEND GO BITCH!" He struggles to get out of his grasp when Benny shoots a spell at Ethan. He falls down as Doug smiles. "Thanks Benny." He looks at me. "Why can't we all just cooperate here and just kill the vamps?" He smiles as I growl. Suddenly, Rory flies onto Doug. He started whacking him. Erica and Benny started to fight. "LET GO!" Doug yells. But Rory never stopped. He growled.

"Don't bother me! Or any of my other vampire friends!" Benny's eyes glazed once more as Erica pushes him down to the ground. He groans in pain as he rubbed his head. "Uh, ow! Erica what was that for?!" Benny groaned as Erica growled. "You never do that to me again bitch!" He frowned. "What?! I didn't do anything to you?!" Ethan pushed his way into this, clearly upset. "You liar! You kicked Sarah down! What has gotten into you Benny?!" He frowns in confusion. "Wait, what? Is Sarah okay? What's going on?" Sarah pushes herself up. "I'm fine, but maybe next time don't KICK!" I felt a great emotion of confusion and worry about Benny. "You just did that 5 minutes ago. How can you not remember?" He looks at me. "Remember what?! Can someone please tell me what's going on?!" Doug realizes Benny state and grins._  
><em>

"Benny, don't let those vampires get to you!" Benny, as if on cue, started to hit Erica. "You are going down demon!" He yelled as Erica growls, trying to break free. "DON'T TELL THIS VAMPIRE WHAT TO DO!" Benny stopped. "What?" I frowned; something was up. Doug growls. "C'mon Benny! Destroy that VAMPIRE!" Doug yells as Benny snaps out of his confused state. He starts to hit Erica until she goes to the ground. "OW!" I had some sort of idea.

"There's a vampire over there?" I exclaim. Benny obediently stopped and scolds at Erica. "Erica? What are you doing down there? Can't you see that Doug is right there? Please retract your fangs!" She looks at me in confusion. I shrug as Doug sneers at me. "You little rascal. Well Benny; take those vampires down!" Benny's eyes go blank once more as he kicked Erica and pinned her to a wall. She moans in pain. "Let...GO!" He points a holy-water gun at her head as she pushes her down to the ground. He smiles. "So long fangs!" I quickly think. my thoughts racing. In a second, I found my words. "Don't hurt that vampire!" He stops as he helps Erica up, a kind smile etched to his face. "You really like the floor don't ya?" Doug frowns. "Smart little bitch aren't ya? Well Benny, do not trust those vampires!" He then glares at Sarah and pushes her to the ground, his kind smile disappearing. "YOU ARE SO DEAD...AGAIN!" He growls as Sarah tries tor wrestle him off. Ethan tries to pull them apart, but when his hand makes contact with Benny's shoulder, his eyes glazed white. I gasp.

He was having a vision.

* * *

><p>Ethan's POV<p>

I make contact with Benny's shoulder when I realize that I am having a vision. My sight blurs white.

_All I saw was a pocket watch, slowly drifting to the side, a blond haired figure standing in front of it, a evil smile etched to his face. I saw Benny behind it, mesmerized by it. The numbers floated around me, when the numbers turned to letters. I read them slowly._

_VAMPIRE._

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

Ethan snapped out of it. "What was it? What did you see?" He stumbles a bit, shocked after the feeling of the vision. He bears his ground. Sarah and Benny continue to wrestle as Rory and Erica tries to pull them apart. Doug laughed as if it is a movie. Ethan responds.

"I saw a pocket watch, swaying back and forth, then I saw a figure that looked like Doug. Benny was mesmerized by it and the numbers turned into the word vampire." Benny stopped, as he helps Sarah. He chuckles. "What is with vamps and the floor? Is it a demon thing or something?" Sarah growls. "That's it Benny, you've gone too far!" She is about to pounce on the scared Benny when Ethan pulls her back. "Sarah wait! I think Benny's been hypnotized. Erica! Cover Doug's mouth." Before Doug could say anything, Erica gagged him. She grins. "Speechless bitch?" Ethan steps up to Benny. "V-Vampire?" His eyes glaze over as he starts to kick Rory. Rory growls. "Don't touch RORY: VAMPIRE NINJA!" Benny let go. "Rory?" Then it hit me.

"Benny! Do you remember what Doug did in the morning when you got his notebook?" He shakes his head. "No. This whole day is starting to make no sense!" I had a theory. "Ethan had a vision of Doug and a pocket watch. Sarah, empty Doug's bag." She made a jump for it when Doug tried to grab her. But Erica held him back and smiled. "You aren't going anywhere poser." He growls as Sarah spills the bag.

A notebook and a pocket watch fell out. I smile as I read it out loud, summarizing everything in it.

"Doug. He wants to destroy all the vampires in Whitechapel. So when Benny got Doug's notebook, he must've read it and found out his plan. Doug probably caught him in the act and before Benny could turn him in, he hypnotized him to help him attack the vamps whenever someone says...uh...v-a-m-p-i-r-e." They nod. Rory on the other hand, looked like he was going to burst. He sneered at Doug.

"YOU VINTAGE FREAK! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER LIKED YOU!" He started to whack his head.

His hair fell out. We all gasp as I smirk.

"I knew you hair was fake!" Benny growled. "That's the last straw. First you want to destroy my friends, then you hypnotize me, then we find out your hair isn't even real?" He pull out his spellbook in fury. "That's it. I'm sending this bitch to hell." He started to chant an oblivion spell. Doug yelled in agony as flames started to consume him. We all step back. We see a glimpse of Doug, his voice echoing the house.

"I will get revenge...for my brother...will return to finish what I started!" He screams as the fires consume him to hell. All that was left of him was his wig and his stuff. Benny sighed.

"That's it. I sent my own hero into the oblivion." I smiled sadly. "It was for a good cause bud. Anyway, I'll just fix this whole hypnosis stuff. My dad taught me this. One sec..." I picked up the pocket watch.

"You are getting sleepy..." His eyes start to droop. "I am going to count down from 5 to 1. When I reach one, you will forget all of what Doug commanded you and you will react normally when someone says vampire." His eyes follow the watch. "Yes." He mumbles in monotone. Rory mumbles something as I start to count.

"5...4...3...2...1!" I snap my fingers and he falls into Ethan's arms, asleep almost instantly. Ethan puts him on the couch and smiles at me. "Hypnosis is a very talented skill; hard to master as well. You gotta teach me that. How'd you do it?" I smile. "Secret!" He rolls his eyes as Benny wakes up. He stands up and walks over to the kitchen, stumbling a bit as he walked. I chased after him. "Benny?"

He stumbled against the fridge as I feared the worst. "V-Vampires?" He looked at me, his emerald eyes holding a deep stare. He walked up to me.

And he kissed me.

I was shocked, my heart rate racing. He stopped. "BENNY?!" Rory cheered as I glare at him. "RORY! YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

It was then I realized that Rory must've mumbled an instruction when I hypnotized Benny to kiss me when I say vampires. I glared at him. "Just friends ring a bell? Besides; too much hypnosis on one person could lead to dizziness, loss of memory and loss of self will. You have to be careful" Rory frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry Sky. I didn't know. I won't do it again I swear." I nod. "It's okay Rory." I pulled out the pocket watch once more.

"You are getting sleepy...again." His eyes follow the watch. "You will forget about what Rory commanded and you..." I pause.

I realized that I could now control Benny and his thoughts. I sigh, knowing what to do. He has been under great stress lately; and I knew it was because of the love potion incident. Ever since then, he hasn't been himself. Always steering clear of perfume samples, and acted weird when he was around me. I didn't want to do this, but it had to be done.

"You will forget all about the love potion incident when I say...supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." I say the first thing that popped in my mind. I guess I watched the re-runs of Mary Poppins a bit too much. I continued. "You're memories will be altered and...you will forget about any kisses we might've shared." Erica gasps as I snap my fingers. He stumbled to the ground. Erica, Sarah, Ethan and Rory gathered around me.

"SKY?! Are you crazy? Why would you do that?" Ethan exclaimed. "Nice word choice by the way." Rory added. I sniff back tears. "I-I'm sorry. I just couldn't handle seeing him like that anymore. He always acted so...jittery around me nowadays. And it was probably because of the drama we have shared. It...It will be better this way." Benny shoots up. "What happened?" Sarah steps up to him in fear.

"Benny...do you remember the time when Rory used a love potion on you?" He frowned. "What?" I sniff back tears.

"Nothing Benny...it was all just nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I am so sorry. I am super super super sorry. I left y'all on such a sad note; it wasn't suppose to end this way I swear...**

**But all's fair in the world of FanFiction...I guess.**

**It might take a while for the next update; I'm trying to map out the last few episodes so I could post my Christmas special soon.**

**Anyway, leave a review and enjoy your day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Brewed

**A/N- HI PEOPLE! It's TOBN here with another chapter of Best Friends! And this my friends, is my favorite episode. It just is okay? I loved this episode and my sister said that I watch it too much. I oppose to that; it's not like I've watched that episode 2801 times and I memorized it... ;)**

**Thanks to...**

**MBAV Fan- You actually are 2 episodes off...which is totally fine; proves that I'm obsessed with this show ;) Anyway, I can give you a hint: Doesn't coffee sound nice? ;) Anyway, I totally get your point; why can't we all just get along? *cue the Why Can't We Be Friends song* But you are right; the stories would suck like that. So with that; thanks for the review Fanfic Bud! As for your guess...I'll just do what you said; not tell you.**

**So I am pumped to get this started; let's go! This may or may not be the longest chapter I've ever wrote**

**P.S- Y'know the ending of my last chapter? When Benny knows nothing about the love potion? Don't forget that. It'll come in great use in Ex-Friends. ;)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or its characters, just this crazy plot twist we call FanFiction and my OC Sky. If I did, Benny and Erica would've been reunited after the Lucifractor and the would be sucking face. Just saying!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Best Friends: Chapter 12: The Brewed<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>7:45 pm: Whitechapel High<strong>_

Third Person POV

_BANG!_

Sky, Ethan and Benny yelp in fear again. They have been under that desk for who knows how long and as far as they knew, they weren't coming out.

_BANG!_

Benny started to panic once more. "Why couldn't we just be at home? Watching So You Think You Can Fly? Eating a triple meat lovers pizza; extra meat!" He whines. Sky nods quickly. "Actually, that doesn't sound bad. We might even have marshmallows!" Ethan seemed to push the thought of food and TV away to bring in the thought that really mattered at the moment.

_BANG!_

"Yeah, instead, our teachers could come in at any second and scoop out our brains like...chip dip!" Ethan says. Sky looks at him. "So can we all agree that all of us obviously have food on our mind?" They nod. "By all means, cappuccino sounds really promising right now." Benny adds. Sky scoffs. "Yeah, if you want to have a diet of BRAINS!"

_BANG!_

They all jump in fear again. "You think we can outrun them?" Sky turns to face him. "No, we just need to outrun you slowpoke!" He rolls his eyes. "Y'know, I think they'd go for your brain first there honor roll!" Sky sighs. "WHY MUST I BE SO SMART?!"

_BANG!_

"Where is Sarah? We could really use her help right now!" Sky smirks. "Of course you'd think of Sarah right now. Aren't you suppose to be her Prince Charming?" He ignores me as Benny finishes off the thought.

"To be honest, I don't think she was in a very...helping mood today."

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 and 12 hours earlier: 9:15 am**_

Sky's POV

"I'm not breaking anyone's arms or smashing them into a window just because they called you...what was it?" I stifle a giggle; I already knew what happened. Benny and Ethan sighed.

"Tethan" I giggle.

"Benny-Rabbit" I start to laugh. "Okay, now that one was funny. Hop hop!" Ethan rolls his eyes as Benny turns to face me.

"How 'bout you Sky? You can do all that smashing heads into windows thing! Please say you can do that for us!" I smile sarcastically. "You make that sound normal." He smiles. "Is that a yes?" I roll my eyes. "Geez guys, I would love to break a dude's arm for you guys, but I really can't risk suspension can I?" Sarcasm dripped from my voice as he pouts. Sarah smiles sadly.

"I'm sorry Ethie-kins, but I have a trip to the art gallery; lucky me!" She says sarcastically. Benny scoffs. "I would trade places for you fanged friend; I love the art gallery." I smile. "Really?" He nods sheepishly as he blushes. "Uh...I guess." I smile. "It's not a bad thing Benny! That actually is pretty cool!" He blushes. "Thanks." He responds, a flashing smile emerging. Sarah sighs.

"I used to love the art gallery; I mean, I even wished I could be painted and my photo could be on there. But I realize now that my photo will never be there. And how could anyone paint my face?" She says sadly. Ethan rubs her back. "Oh. I am so sorry love. If you want, I know a great artist who can paint you a picture in less than 1 hour." It was then I realized that Benny was scribbling in some sketchpad. "Whatcha doing Benny?" He smiles proudly. "Done!" He rips out the page and hands it to Sarah. Sarah looks confused, but when she sees it, she smiles.

"Oh my gosh Benny! This...this is fantastic!" Ethan smiled. "Well I guess I now know an artist who can draw great pictures in less than 3 minutes!" I peep over the paper. "What? What is it?" She shows off the paper and I gasp.

A beautifully sketched picture of Sarah was printed onto the paper. The lines were perfectly represented and joined together to make a portrait of Sarah, her eyes looking like they glistened in the sunlight. I turn to face Benny.

"Benny...this is absolutely incredible! How did you learn how to draw like that?" He blushes. "I dunno, I started drawing when my parents died. I used to draw pictures of what they looked like, or what they would look like today. But nowadays, I just draw what's on my mind, if I can't get a certain person about my mind, I draw them." I look at his sketchpad in awe. "Can I see this?" I try to get a grip on his notepad, but he pulls it back slightly. "N-No, maybe that isn't a good idea..."

But I manage to get the sketchpad. I flip through the pages in awe. "Oh my gosh Benny, this is so...amazing!" He blushes three shades of red. "They aren't that good..." I roll my eyes as I continue to look at the sketches.

I saw one at the bowling alley. I smiled at the memory; the photo was me and him, our faces almost touching, while confetti surrounded us. Then, there was another one of a mad Ethan in his cheerleader uniform and me...also in my cheerleader uniform. I laugh; what a great memory. _But Benny said that he draws what's on his mind. So why was me in a short skirt on his mind?_ I then see a battle reenactment of the Zombie Land IV game. _That makes sense. _ The last picture showed my face, my eyes shining towards the light. I smile. Ethan peeped over to look and grins. "Wow Benny, these are actually really good! All I can draw is stick men." He blushes. "Thanks guys."

Mr. Harris catches our attention. "Let's go folks." Benny peers over my shoulder. "Right with you sir. If not there in 5 minutes, start boring kids without us." I nudge him. Ethan covers up for him. "We'll be right there sir." He nods and walks in. Sarah smiles.

"Well, I'm off! And thanks Benny; you made art a little more exciting for me!" Benny smiles his signature smile. "No prob Sarah. Anytime!" She smiles back. "Thanks B! Later!" She walks off. Ethan is already in the class when I stop Benny. I smile sheepishly.

"Can you draw one for me?" He smiles. "It's my number one priority." I smile. "Thanks B."

We walk into the class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 and 12 hours later: 7:48 pm**_

Third Person POV

_BANG!_

The unlucky trio jumped in fear again, huddling even closer to the desk. They yelped in fear as the zombie-mutated teachers bang on that shattered door once more.

_BANG!_

"I have the strongest feeling that the door won't hold up much longer!" Sky panicked. Benny whines once more. "This is not fair! Why couldn't we get some sort of..sign this was going to happen?" Ethan nods. "Yeah! Just a hint, would've been nice!" Sky rolls her eyes.

"Are you two that oblivious? Mr. Harris's note said it all!" Ethan faced her and raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you not know that this was happening eh?" She smiles sheepishly.

"I guess you have a point."

* * *

><p><em><strong>9:16 am<strong>_

Sky's POV

We walked into the science lab and quickly take our seats. Lucky for us, Mr. Harris was writing a note. He looked...distant. He started to write.

"Bromine...Nitrogen...Aluminum...Brain..." He wrote BRAIN on the board and underlined it with a shaky hand. "Brain..." He took a sip of his Lotta Latte cup.

Benny, Ethan and I exchanged looks of confusion.

_Well he obviously hasn't woken up this morning._

* * *

><p><strong><em>7:53 pm<em>**

Third Person POV

_BANG!_

Sky was just about done with hiding. "That's it, no way we can stay here forever. Try and find something to hit the zombies with!" Ethan nodded and he stayed low while trying to find a weapon.

_BANG!_

"Where are all the good weapons in here?!" A fire extinguisher catches his eye. Benny seemed to notice it too. "Try that!" Ethan took the fire extinguisher off the wall and pointed the nozzle at the zombies. Cold air emerged from the extinguisher and the zombies backed off. Sky and Benny exchange looks, their eyes widening in surprise. Ethan smiles in relief.

"They hate this stuff! If it lasts long enough, we should be able to hold them off by the time Sarah comes back!" He squirted it again. Benny frowns. "Sarah is coming back...right?" Ethan weakly smiles. "We're the most important things in her life right?" Sky rolled her eyes.

"You better hope so loverboy. If not, we're screwed."

He nodded, releasing the cold air in the extinguisher once more. Benny stood up to try and help Ethan when his bag opened and his sketchpad fell out. I gasp.

The sketchpad was open to a sketch of two people kissing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10:35 am: Whitechapel Gardens<strong>_

Sky's POV

I find Benny sitting on the benches of the Whitechapel Gardens. His legs were crossed as he drew in his sketchpad. The pencil flew across the paper swiftly. I smile as I sit down beside him. "Hey B, starting to look like a real artist!" He looks up at me and smiles as he touches the beanie on his head. "Hey Sky! And say what you want, but I think this hat looks fabulous!"

We laugh. I see something hanging out from his pocket and I gulp.

It was a pocket watch.

"You okay Sky?" He asks me in concern as I try and laugh off the dark memories that watch held. "Y-Yeah, just wondering how vintage you can get!" His eyes fall on the pocket watch and smiles. "Very." We laugh once more. But something else was hidden under that laughter.

Fear.

It has been a few weeks since the "Day with Doug" incident and I haven't looked at that pocket watch for weeks. And I wished I wasn't looking at it now. I still haven't forgave myself for hypnotizing Benny to forget about the love potion incident or the kisses we may have shared. Even when I brought up the conversation with my dad, who was skilled in hypnosis, if someone could be hypnotized to forget something forever.

He said no.

He even mentioned that if the hypnotized person is within a 5 metre range of a pocket watch, a snap of the fingers could bring them back into their hypnotized state.

So that meant Benny would remember eventually. He was bound to remember, and when he does...

_No..don't think that way..._

Benny snapped me out of my thoughts. "Actually, I found this under my bed after Doug vanished. I felt tired after that; it felt like the whole day was blurred." I gulp as he continued. "Anyway, I kept this with me ever since...just in case I remember what I did that day..." I nod, worry filling me. "O-Oh." He frowns. "You look like you've seen a ghost. You...there's no ghost behind me right?" I laugh nervously. "N-Nope...no ghost! I am a happy girl right now..." I ramble. He smiles. "Well, I hope you'll be even more happier when you see this!"

He slowly rips out a page from his sketchpad and hands it to me. I gasp.

It was a sketch of me. My hair was wrapped around my shoulder as my eyes lit up like fire. I wore a t-shirt and a jeans. I held a spellbook and a wand. Sparks were emerging from the wand. My mischievous smile was drawn onto my perfectly drawn face. I smile.

"B-Benny...this...this is extraordinary!" I exclaim as he blushes. "Oh..it was nothing..." He stammered. I pull him into a tight hug as he ran his fingers through my hair. I giggle. We separate, but we stayed in each other's embrace. Our eyes met.

What happened next happened so fast. The world spun as I started deeply into Benny's emerald green eyes. I leaned in and we do it.

We kiss.

The kiss was passionate as our eyes closed. My thoughts raced as I felt...love. But that's when I realized it. _I shouldn't be loving Benny...we are just friends..this is a mistake!_

I could tell Benny thought the same thing as our eyes shoot open. We push away as we scream in shock.

"S-Sky...I-I...S-Sorry...B-But..." He stammered as I blinked back tears. "No Benny...I'm sorry."

With a shaking hand, I snapped my fingers.

His eyes rolled back and he fell, his limp body lying in my arms. I sniff back tears. "You won't remember this, right?" He nodded softly, still sleeping. I sob as I lay his limp body onto the stone cold bench. His hair drooped messily over his eyes, his sketchpad still in his hands. I step away from the bench, tears in my eyes.

"Goodbye Benny."

With that, I flee the Whitechapel Gardens.

* * *

><p>Benny's POV<p>

My eyes shoot open. "Wha-" I realize I was alone, lying on the bench of the Whitechapel Gardens. _What happened? _I muse as I fix my beanie. I sit up and stare into my sketchpad. A page was ripped. _Where is Sky's portrait? _I flip through the paintings. I reach into my pocket to realize that my pocket watch wasn't there anymore.

_Was I abducted or something? _I shrug the thought away as I pull out my pencil. Something was nagging at my mind, and I just needed to draw.

My pencil danced across the paper and after what seemed like an eternity, I finished. I stare at the finished product in confusion. _Why would I be thinking of this?_

The picture showed me...and...Sky...kissing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>8:02 pm<em>**

Third Person POV

Sky tried to push away the memory as her thoughts were interrupted by Ethan. She realized that the fire extinguisher was giving out. "This thing isn't going to last us any longer!" Sky nodded.

"Maybe...we should call Rory?" Benny stopped to look at her. "Rory? Is it really that bad?" She raises an eyebrow. "I dunno, ask that to the zombie-teachers outside this damn door! You tell me if this is that bad!" He nods in consideration.

"I see your point." He says. Sky smiles.

"Besides, he did say he wanted to protect the innocent!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>11:23 am<strong>_

Sky's POV

Ethan and I walk through the halls when Benny shows up. I gulp.

I have told Ethan about the events in the garden. He was disappointed, but agreed to keep my little secret.

And what would the world be without Ethan in my life?

"H-Hey Benny...Where've you been?" He shrugged. "I dunno. I found myself on the bench in the Whitechapel Gardens. And Sky, I'm super sorry, but I think someone stole your sketch." I hint a small smile. "It's okay Benny. I think I got the idea; you are the best artist I have ever befriended." He looks at Ethan. "Correction: The only artist you'll ever befriend." Ethan blushes as we continue to walk. Mrs. LaFleur walks past us, mumbling. We exchange looks.

"There goes the french teacher Mrs. LaFleur." I nod. "She isn't looking too good either." Benny on the other hand, looked happy. "But she's also a teacher, so who, la heck, cares, am I right?" I roll my eyes as Rory pops out of nowhere. I yelp in surprise. He smiles.

"Greetings mortals!" Ethan smiled awkwardly. "Hey Rory...you look...stranger than usual." Rory smiles, oblivious to the insult Ethan threw at him. "Very perceptive mortal!" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "But you are among a few who know my real secret identity." He rips open his checkered polo, revealing a t-shirt.

"RV: Defender of the innocent!" I chuckle as he pretends to listen to something from far away. "HARK! A cry for help! Someone is in need of...brains! RV, away!"

He skids off as we chuckle. I smile. "I swear, there is something wrong with that boy." Benny chuckles. "You mean someone else is in need of brains? Maybe he's finally going to meet his soul mate after all."

Ethan laughs as I roll my eyes. We walk on to class, oblivious to what's to come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2:35 pm<strong>_

Benny's POV

"ZOMBIES!" I yell in fear as we race the halls. Zombie-mutated teachers surrounded the halls as bodies of students ran out of the school. "I wanted to play Super Zombies 7, not be in it!" Sky yells as we run into the office. We huddle in the corner, catching our breath.

"We need to warn everyone." Ethan states. Sky gives him a look. "Are you kidding me? Did you not hear Benny scream?" I nod. "Yeah! I think we've done our part." Ethan rolled his eyes and grabs the microphone for the PA.

"Wait for my cue." I look at him in confusion as he scans the control box. He presses a button and signals me. "You're on!" I look shocked, but I tap the mic anyway.

"Uh...testing...1 2...testing...testies..." Sky nudges me and my laugh turns into an awkward cough. "Uh, calling all Whitechapel students, this is an important life-saving announcement from Benny Weir...bunch of girls, you know who I am." I smile as Sky and Ethan rolled their eyes.

"Due to unexpected events...beyond our control...we have no choice but to cancel all classes, extra-curricular activities, and-" I am cut off by Sky, who grabbed the mic out of my hands.

"Uh, zombies! RUN!" I shrug. "We can be that way too I guess."

Suddenly, the gym teacher, Mrs. Rogers, comes out. We yelp in fear. _She looks hungry!_

It grabbed Sky's hand, and as it attempted to bite her, my thoughts raced. I grab the mic and hit the teacher in the head, making her unconscious. Sky looks at me. I smile. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." She laughs. "Thanks B, I can always count on you!" I smile as Ethan snaps out of whatever trance he was in.

"Wait, you had a vision?!" Sky yelled. "Yup! And if you want to hear it alive, you'll be coming with me."

We run out of the office and hide in a classroom. It was the science lab.

We huddle under a desk as Ethan explains what he saw. "The coffee from Lotta Latte! Someone did something to it...and it's making everyone zombies."

Sky frowned. "But who would do that?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>7:45 am: Delivery Center <strong>_

Third Person POV

A shadow circled two liquid containers. A delivery dude was about to grab the "Lotta Latte" container when the shadow switched the two bottles. The man picked up the "Chicken Fingers" liquid debrainer and drove off. The shadow smiled.

_Soon enough._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

Sky's POV

Sarah has just left with Ethan to get the ecto-refractor from his house while me and Benny get the coffee sample. We walk into the teacher's lounge and make a run for the foosball table. We huddle close as a zombie-teacher walks past us.

"You have the brain?" Benny whispers. I nod. "Mission Pink Brain, is a go!" Suddenly, Benny's phone rings. I scold him. "Benny! Turn it off!" He gives me the _'I don't know?' _look as he answers the phone.

"Hello?! Look, I can't talk right now, wait what? That's amazing!" I nudge him. "Benny?!" I hiss quietly. "Unlimited text! 500 minutes! 30 bucks; that's good right?!" I give it some thought. "Actually, that is pretty good...wait..HANG UP!" He pouts as he shuts down his phone.

I slide the pink brain across the floor. The zombies slowly make their way towards it. We smile in victory. "I'm grabbing the sample." I run over to the coffee stand and grab the coffee. I screw the lid when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"B-Benny?" I turn around, half-expecting it was Benny.

But sadly, it was Mrs. Rogers. And she looked hungry for revenge.

And brains.

She corners me into some lockers. I lead her to the door. I was cornered. Benny realizes my state and yells. "I'll grab the sample! You, GO!" I frown. "I can't leave you here Benny!" He grins

"I'll come back alive as long as you are!" I nod, hesitating to go out. I looked into his emerald green eyes for the last time. He smiles. "I'll be fine."

I go out and run to the farthest hall of lockers. I slump down.

And start to cry.

_I left him there! What was I thinking? Benny...he could die in there!_

I heard steady steps coming towards me. I bounce up to my feet.

"Benny? Is that you? Benny?" Suddenly, Benny jumps in front of me. We both yell in surprise.

"Holy shit Benny you scared me!" He smiles. "You too. "

We stand there in silence. He smiles. "I got the sample! Ethan and Sarah should be in the lab by now, let's go!" I nod, but not before grabbing a fire extinguisher. He smiles. "Nice." I smile back.

"You never know!"

We laugh as we run towards the science lab.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Sky's POV

Ethan looks at the coffee sample as Sarah and I watch out for any company. I hear a groan and turn around. Benny was gripping his right arm. He looked really...hot. And not in the way I usually think...er...other girls usually think.

"You okay B? You look really...sweaty." He weakly smiles. "Y-Yeah, is the temperature in here 621 degrees celsius or something?" Sarah checks the thermostat in the science lab and frowns. "It's only 17 degrees Benny. It's average. Did you catch a fever or something?"

Suddenly, zombies start banging on the door. Sarah and I rush to spray them with a fire extinguisher. The air in the class cools down, making Benny smile. Ethan frowns. "The neurons are gone! This just looks like regular coffee now...it's like it cured itself just sitting in there!" Then it hits me.

"Cold. The zombies hate the fire extinguisher, which is cold! We just need to crank up the AC or something." Ethan nods. "Sarah, you do that. You should know, right?" She nods. "Yeah." She hinted a smile. "Besides, none of you two could last a second in zombie land. Sky, maybe, but you and Benny...no." I find the courage to laugh in this situation as Ethan rolls his eyes.

"Love you babe. Be careful!" She kisses his cheek. "I will. Thanks babe!" She walks out and I clap. "How E? How?" He smiles. "Secret!" We laugh.

Our laughter was interrupted by a groan from Benny. "Okay B, that is starting to bother me now..." Benny ignores me to look at his arm. He raised up his sleeve and I gasp.

I see a glimpse of a huge bite.

I run up to him and pull up his sleeve. "No...no no no no no no!" He looks at me in fear. "S-Sky, I-I am f-fine, really!" I shake my head. "Ethan! Benny...he's been bitten..it's all my fault!" I break down in sobs as Ethan pats my back. "I-It's not S-Sky!" Benny looks at me, tears streaming down my eyes. "You blame yourself and I'll go back out there and get 5 more zombies to bite me." I nod. I whisper a spell in Latin and numbers appear over his head.

"5 minutes. He has 5 minutes before his transformation is complete. We need to keep him cool!" We search the lab for something cold. But when we turn around, the zombies have broken in the lab. "WHAT THE FUDGE?!" I yell as I squirt them with the fire extinguisher. Ethan shakes Benny, who's head was slumped against the desk. "Benny, get up, Benny!" He rises to his feet and growls at Ethan.

His eyes were dead and he was pale. I gasp.

He was a zombie.

"Never mind him! Let's just keep on defending ourselves before Sarah gets the AC running!" I nod as I whack a bunch of teachers with a ruler.

"This is for giving me detention! This is for the worst cafeteria food in the world! And this is for turning Benny into a zombie!" Then, I came across Benny.

Benny's eyes were dead as he stared at me. I blink tears away as I face him. "I don't want to hurt you Benny." He smiles evilly and lunges towards me. I yelp in surprise as I dodge him. I smack him with the ruler as we wrestle on the ground. Suddenly, the room was filled with cool air. I look up to see the strings near the classroom AC flying.

_She did it. _I smile at the thought as Benny's limp body lied against mine. I smile as I hear human groans.

"Half-calf...low-fat...latte mochachino...no foam!" He groans as Ethan and I laugh.

_All was good...I guess._

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Benny's POV

"Yeah, uh...one half-calf, latte mochachino...oh! Low-fat as well..and no foam please. Sky?" She smiles. "Um, I'll have the same thing as well."

The barista smiles as she hands us two cups. "Have a great date!" We blush. "J-Just friends.." I murmur. She smiles as we walk towards an empty table.

We sit in silence as we sip our coffee. I then remember something.

"Oh Sky! I forgot to hand you this." I pull out a piece of paper. She smiles.

"Oh my gosh Benny! This is fantastic!"

It was a sketch of me and Sky on the benches of the Whitechapel Gardens.

"How did you come up with this?" She asks as I shrug. "I dunno, thought...well it felt right. Like déjà fu sort of." Her face goes pale for a few moments, but she smiles quickly. "Thanks Benny."

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

Benny went to the washroom. When I made sure he was gone, I quickly pull out the piece of paper that had the drawing on it. I read over the small writing over and over again. I couldn't believe it.

_I know what you did in the gardens. I'll keep your secret...for now. ~Shadow_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And that concludes the Brewed! Next chapter is the last ordinary chapter before the 2-part finale (I am splitting Re-Vamped into 2 parts for your enjoyment.)**

**Drop a review and enjoy the snowy weather! It is snowing where I am, so yeah!**

**In Fangs, We Trust **


	13. Chapter 13: Three Geeks and A Demon

**A/N- Hey, wassup? It is TOBN here with the last chapter before the two part finale! I am just so pumped..the wait is killing me! But I have been waiting for this as well, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**AustinAllyAuslly- If you are referring to what the Shadow said at the end of the book, I see your point. ;) Anyway, I totally agree, [After researching what canon means] they should be canon! Glad you enjoyed the Brewed!**

**MBAV Fan- I think we're secret twins; I check the Fanfic website too much, maybe as much as you do! Mostly I check it because I write FanFiction or I want to see if I got any reviews (I await for your reviews every update ;D) But too much is never a lot I guess ;) Oh Benny and Sky...you are so in denial! JUST HOOK UP ALREADY! But alas, since I am the one writing...let's just say I have the best ending to their friendship and the best ****beginning to their relationship. *wink wink* :) Anyway, I think I'd never drink coffee again if I knew that there was a 2% chance that it might turn me into a zombie ;) So review soon my friend!**

**Well, hope you enjoy this chapter; I had fun writing it!**

**The big question is this: Who will get possessed?**

**I decided to change the plot a bit so that The Shadow would play a part in this, so watch out for that. But sadly there will be no Spirit game...sorry; I promise I'll make it up for you guys.**

**I was really sad that Erica wasn't in this episode, so I added her ;)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or its characters. Just this plot twist we call FanFiction and my OC Sky. And I guess you can count the Shadow too, since she...er...it is an OC as well (wink wink)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Best Friends: Chapter 13: Three Geeks and A Demon<p>

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

I knock on the Morgan's house. Benny had texted me about Mr. and Mrs. Morgan being out and that they were watching Jacuzzi Time Machine. Benny answered the door with a smile.

"Hey Sky! Come in, it's getting cold outside. And you should be happy; you are just in time." I return the smile. "Hey B! I brought popcorn; let's do this!" I walked into the house where I was greeted by sad smiles. I frown.

"Okay guys, what is with the sad smiles?" Benny nodded. "Yeah, just a few seconds ago we were all smiling, awaiting for Jacuzzi Time Machine. What's up?" Ethan frowned at Rory. Benny raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute...Rory, Erica, when did you come here?" Jane groaned as Erica glared at Rory, who smiled apologetically.

"I was out flying with Rory when we passed by your house. Anyway, Rory decided to bet me that he could land on your roof better than I could. But before I could protest, he dove straight into the satellite dish and...cut off your TV signal."

Benny groaned as I flopped down on the couch. "I'm sorry!" Rory protested. I pat his back sympathetically. "No worries Rorster. I'm sure Ethan has some games we could play...right?" Ethan gave it some thought. Erica smirked at the thought.

"Anyone got a bottle? We should play Spin The Bottle!" Me and Benny exchanged nervous looks while Rory perked up at the moment. Ethan opened his mouth to protest when Sarah cuts him off with a devious smile.

"Why not? We all need a little love in our life..." She winks at Ethan, who gives her a look of understanding. He smiles. "Oh! Alright then, we could use this pointer from Jane's Snakes and Ladders game!" He pulls out a pointer. I gulp.

I know what they were trying to do and I did not like where this was going...

"No. No no no no no!" They all looked at me. "Why not Sky?" Jane raised an eyebrow and smiled. "There is a very good chance you'll get Benny!" We blush as Rory laughs. Then Ethan says it.

"Is Sky Bryans...scared to take a risk?" The room went silent. "Ooh..." Rory smiled as I shoot him a glare. I smirked at him. "Your on Morgan." Sarah cheered.

"Fantastic! Everyone in a circle!"

We all sat cross legged on the carpet. Jane went to sit beside me when I smile. "No way mini-Morgan." She pouts. "Fine. I bet you were just afraid that I'd have to kiss your boyfriend!" She sits on the couch as Ethan laughs. Benny and I blush furiously as we start.

"Erica, you go first! You had the idea; you start." I say. Everyone glanced at Erica, who just smiled deviously. "Fine. Bryans got a point; I'll start. But if I have to kiss Weir, don't kill me." I roll my eyes as she spins the pointer.

It spun around until the arrow finally stopped. We all glance at the blonde and we laughed.

The pointer landed on Rory. Erica hinted a small smile as she and Rory blushed. I laugh. "A bit of a lucky spin don't ya think Erica?" Erica looked at Rory. He smiled. "Pucker up blonde. You are about to board the R-Money express!"

They kiss passionately as everyone cooed. Benny laughed as they stopped. The kiss stopped seconds after, leaving Erica dazed. "Y-Your turn Bryans. Get ready for some magic!"

Me and Benny exchanged fearful looks. _This could affect everything. What if it landed on Benny? _

With a trembling hand, I slowly spun the pointer. Everyone, including Jane, leaned in, glancing at the spinning pointer. It continued to spin, after what seemed like an eternity, it finally stopped.

I looked at the boy, fear rising inside me. Ethan and Sarah smile as Erica and Rory giggle. "What did I tell ya? Magic finds it way to everyone!" The boy looks at me, looking as nervous as I was.

The arrow landed directly on Benny.

* * *

><p>Mystery POV<p>

I watch outside the window as the pointer landed on Benny and I silently laugh to myself. _Well that was an obvious spin. Those two are oblivious. Even I would help them hook up if I didn't want to destroy them. _I smile as I shake the Cubile Animus in my hand. "You in there?" I whisper.

The box glowed red. I smiled. "Good. You know who you are going to possess?" It glowed red once more. I grin evilly. "Great. I think now is the perfect time. Get ready to cause havoc!" I opened it slowly.

The red spirit flew out as I snapped the box closed. It circled around me as I grin. "You are welcome. Just go in there and cause as much harm as you can..." I hesitate and add something. "Both physically and mentally." It spiraled through a small crack in the window. I watch it float around the house.

_Too bad that kiss will never come. _I walk into the backyard and hold the Cubile Animus in my hand. I admire the handwork and detail of the box. I grin and with a flick of my wrist, the box was buried in the dirt once more, no trace of it being dug up in the first place. I smiled as I walked up to the orchard tree and taped the envelope to the tree.

_That is the last piece. Get ready "supernatural gang"...because I'm coming for you._

* * *

><p>Benny's POV<p>

The arrow landed on me. I look at Sky fearfully. "Y-You d-don't have to this Sky." I stammered. "Actually, you sorta have to. Rules...just an FYI" Rory piped in as I glare at him. His smile deflated.

"I promised B. And remember; it's just a game. It...it's not like it would mean that we'd have to hook up" I nod. "I guess you have a point." I was terrified. I never actually kissed anyone before...or at least, no kisses that I remember. I an surprised that I'd have to kiss Sky. "O-Okay. Here goes..."

We leaned in, eyes closed, lips almost touching. I could feel everyone's eyes on us.

And we almost kissed.

Almost.

We pause when we hear an ear-piercing scream. We immediately stopped when we gasp.

"Holy shit..." Ethan murmured.

A red smoke flew through the house. It floated as it circled us. I held Sky close. She looks at me in confusion as I let go, smiling sheepishly. "I get scared easily!" I protest. The smoke then talked, revealing a demonic voice.

"One of you won't be yourself tonight. Best wishes; I'll try not to cause too much destruction." We all exchanged fearful looks. My thoughts started to race. _D__id I really just get disturbed_ _from kissing Sky by a demon?! What is wrong with the world?!_

Suddenly, the red demon started to circle around me.

I froze in my spot. The thing went faster than a bullet. Erica screamed as Ethan rushed to my side. "What the hell?!" I could hear Sarah yell.

My vision went a blurry red as I felt myself stumble to the ground. My vision started to darken. I heard voices as I drifted away from the world.

_"BENNY?!"_

Sky's voice rung through my mind. But she was too late.

The world spun. The last thing I heard was the demon's taunting voice.

_"Sweet dreams spellmaster"_

It cackled an evil laugh as I closed my eyes.

The world snapped closed.

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

Everything happened so fast. The red smoke, that sounded like it was a demon, circled around Benny. He froze in his spot, fear written across his face. "What the hell?!" Sarah yelled as Erica screamed. Ethan rushed to his side.

It was the most scariest 10 seconds of my life. The smoke dove straight at Benny's stomach, making him double over in pain.

"BENNY?!" I scream as he collapses on the ground, almost in slow motion. He landed on the floor, his head making a hard "thump!" on the ground. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady.

I kneel beside him. "B-Benny? W-Wake up...p-please!"

And as always, he woke up. I let out a sigh of relief. But there was a catch.

Instead of looking at emerald eyes, I stared into blood red eyes.

"B-Benny?" Jane stuttered in fear as everyone slowly backed away from Benny.

He scanned the room as Ethan was the first to walk towards him.

"H-Hey B-B...you o-okay?" Benny smiled deviously at him and raised his hand.

Ethan flew across the room, a great force pushing him. He landed on the wall, the force being so powerful that it knocked him out. "ETHAN!" Sarah yelled in fear as she ran towards his unconscious body. Rory stayed with me while Erica went to help Ethan, who got a small cut on his head.

"What is wrong with you Benny?!" He grinned a evil smile and spoke in some sort of Latin. "Totally not Benny anymore!". "Yo Rory yelled.

"Bring Jane up to her room before she gets hurt!" I tell Rory. He nods as he and Jane rush upstairs. Benny smirked at me.

"Not so feisty anymore eh?" His voice was low and demonic. "B-Benny...I know you're in there...just come out...try at least!" He smiled.

"Benny is not here anymore." He raised his hand and I felt a force push me down to the ground, catching me by surprise.

"Sky!" Erica ran to me and helped me up. Ethan woken up and Sarah was taking care of him. "You okay?" I nod as I get back on my feet. "Yeah. Thanks." She smiles.

The books on the bookshelves suddenly fell. We all yelped in fear as Benny smiled. "This will be loads of fun. She was right to bring me here." I raise an eyebrow.

"Who is 'she'? Who let you in here in the first place?" He smirked. "As if I'd tell you. I am a fucking demon for goodness sake!" It laughed evilly, sending shivers down my spine. "Talk about explicit!" Erica scoffed. "Who do you think you are? The King?" He smiled deviously once more, his demonic voice filling the room. "Watch your words feisty one. For I was sent here for one reason and one reason only!" His eyes gazed on all of us.

"To destroy you all."

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Benny smiled as Rory rushed back downstairs.

"Jane is in her closet. Is the demon gone?" Benny looked at him, a devious smile etched to his face. Everyone groaned as Benny chuckled. "You aren't the brightest vampire aren't ya?" He laughed once more, getting a scowl from Rory. "I could be bright when I want to be!" Sky face-palmed. Benny then put his attention forward to Ethan, who was putting a ice-pack to his head.

"What a shame if someone harmed your sister huh **E**? Sarcasm dripped from his voice as Ethan looked at him in fury and fear. "You stay away from my sister!" He smiled.

"I would...but I'm not." Benny zoomed upstairs, running faster than a vampire. Sarah chased after him, zooming up as fast as him. Ethan ran after her, followed by Erica, then Rory, then Sky.

"Sarah?!" Ethan screamed, everyone looking for Sarah. Sky yelped in fear. "Uh..guys? I-I think I-I found her!" Ethan gasped as Erica and Rory yelled in shock and surprise.

Sarah lied on the floor of the bathroom, her eyes reading fear as she gasped for air. A tight rope was wrapped around her neck as she struggled to breath. Sky pulled out a pocket knife as Ethan tried to sooth her down. "It's a good think I keep this huh?"

Eventually, Sky cut the rope clean and Sarah gasped for air. She panted as Ethan kissed her passionately, tears running down his eyes. "Y-You're okay. D-Don't worry. I'm going to bring you downstairs to get you some water okay?" She nodded, not able to talk. Erica knelt down beside her.

"Nod yes or no. Did...did Benny do this?" Sky winced in fear at her answer.

She nodded yes.

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

Ethan went downstairs with Sarah to try and help her as Rory, Erica and I tried to find Jane and Benny.

"I'm sorry I told the demon where Jane was. I was just scared." Rory said sadly as I rubbed his back. "No problem Rorster. We just need to find where they went. Where could have they went anyway?" Erica looked at us.

"Um guys? Rory said that Jane was in her closet. How about Jane's room huh?" We exchanged looks as we blush. _How could we not think of that?_ "That's a good idea." Rory concluded as I nod sheepishly.

We ran to Jane's door when we pause. Lights were flashing in her room. We all exchanged fearful looks.

"Uh.. you first Sky!" Rory yelped in terror as I sigh. "Fine. On the count of three, we open it together." Erica and Rory nodded hastily.

"1...2..." I trailed off. "2 and a half.." Rory murmured as Erica rolled her eyes.

"3!" We open the door and gasp.

Jane was floating in the air, struggling to break free. Benny held her up by force, and turned around when he saw us. "Oh hi guys! Just in time. Ethan would be devastated huh? But what would Mr. and Mrs. Morgan say about it?" He snapped his fingers and the closet door opened. We gasped once more.

Ethan's parents were gagged and tied to a chair, their eyes reading confusion and fear. "Let them go!" Rory yells. Benny cackled evilly. "I would...if I wasn't evil!" He flung Jane across the room. She luckily landed on her bed. I blew out a sigh of relief as I check to see if she was alright. Her eyes were closed shut. I started to worry; Jane was like my second sister, and I know Ethan loves her as much as I do.

"Jane! Jane? Are you okay?!" She slowly opened her eyes. "S-Sky? W-What is wrong with Benny?" She asked, tears running down her cheeks. I stroke her head as I hold her close. "It's fine, I promise you he'll be okay. You'll be okay. I want you to go with Erica and Rory." I looked at Rory and Erica.

"Take care of her. Who knows what this demon is capable of? Release Samantha and Ross quickly. Go downstairs with Ethan and Sarah and try to figure out a way to defeat the demon in Benny." They nod. Rory frowned as Erica unties Mr. and Mrs. Morgan.

"How about you Sky?" My heart races as I face Benny, staring in his devilish red eyes.

"I'll deal with the demon."

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Sky watched fear as Benny circled around her.

"You know he's bound to remember at some point." Sky looked up at him. "I don't know what you're talking about demon." Sarcasm dripped from her voice as she answered discreetly. He smiled deviously. "Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about spellmaster. You don't think he'd remember what you did in the Whitechapel Gardens that day?" He chuckled just to get a growl from Sky.

"You don't know anything about the gardens! So get out of Benny and face me like the so-called demon you are!" She tried to sound brave when inside, she was trembling in fear. He smirked.

"What if he found out anyway? What would that mean for your friendship? And why are you so against the idea of dating your best friend?" He smiled as his eyes flickered green.

"Wouldn't you just want to stare into these eyes everyday and be able to call him yours?" Sky growled at him as his eyes flickered red once more. "You bitch! Me and Benny are friends...nothing more! And Benny won't remember what we did in the gardens together; he'll never remember that we kissed or that I hypnotized him to forget the love potion incident. YOU CAN'T FOOL ME DEMON! HE WILL NEVER REMEMBER!" Benny frowned.

"Is that true Sky?" His eyes dissolved back to its emerald green state. "B-Benny?" Sky stuttered in fear as Benny growled at her.

"The demon got out when you walked in here. Why do you think I threw Jane on the bed and not on the stone hard ground? The demon...it told me that you kissed me in the gardens, that you hypnotized me the day that Doug died. I was in denial, I thought you wouldn't do that to me. It gave me the power to pretend I was the demon so it could show me that what it said was true... I didn't believe it..but now I do!"

He slapped Sky. She winced in pain as she fell to her knees. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND SKY! I THOUGHT I MATTERED TO YOU, BUT I OBVIOUSLY DON'T MATTER! EVERY DAMN SECOND WE WERE TOGETHER MEANT NOTHING TO YOU DIDN'T IT SKY?!" He yelled at her as she started to sob. "B-Benny...I-I a-am sorry..." He smiled deviously.

"Oh I hope you are." Sky gasped as his eyes flickered red once more. "Y-You...Y-You tricked me!" Benny smirked. "You bet your video games I did." He raised his hands and pushed Sky to the ground, a force keeping her there. She struggled to break free of his grasp as he laughed.

"I wanted to strike when you were at your weakest state. And what can make you soften more than butter than your best friend?"

He laughed once more as Sky looked at him at fear. "I-I...I know B-Benny is still in there...he will fight to get you out of him!" He smiled evilly once more.

"Benny is no longer here. In his place is your worst nightmare."

* * *

><p>Ethan's POV<p>

Rory rushed downstairs with Erica and Jane. Trailing behind them was...my parents?!

"Mom? Dad? Why are you here? Where's Sky?" My mom hugged me tight. "You're okay! That demon didn't hurt you?" I nodded; I almost forgot that my parents too were supernatural.

"Don't worry mom, all is good." My dad paced the room. "Benny...he's possessed isn't he? Because I know that he wouldn't tie us up intentionally right?" I frowned. "He tied you up?" I growled. "That demon is good as dead to me." Sarah stopped me from going any further. "No Ethan, it's too dangerous!" I sighed; I knew she was right. I looked at my mom and dad.

"Okay, mom, dad...don't take this offensively, but can you please take Jane as far as you can from this place? I...I don't want her getting hurt. " They nodded. My mom kissed my forehead, making me blush. "Thank you Ethan. You are taking a good care of your sister." I smile. My dad throws on his jacket "You kids be careful; I trust no one's gonna get hurt." We all nod as they walk out with Jane. I flop onto the couch.

"So now what?" Rory shrugged. "I dunno, I say our first priority is to help Sky with demonic Benny." I shoot up from my place on the couch. "Y-You mean...Sky...she's in there alone?!" I almost yell as Erica jumped to Rory's defense. "She wanted us to get Jane and your parents out of there. She knew that we needed time to make a plan. We should all be thanking the heavens for her right now; she's distracting the demon until we find a plan."

Then it clicks. "Demon...spirits...it's all making sense now!" Sarah stands up. "What sweetie?" Rory gagged in disgust as Erica giggles. I ignore them as I continue to explain my plan. "What if we sucked the demon through...the Cubile Animus?"

The room went silent as Rory and Erica's giggles go to a stop. "Y-You really think that's a good idea Ethan? I mean, we don't even know what the Cubile Animus is capable of." Erica said as Sarah nodded. "Yeah, remember how it almost killed Benny and the spirit bombs?" I sigh.

"Despite all the disadvantages, it is our only hope. We need a plan right now, and do we really have a choice?" Silence filled the room once more until Rory sighs.

"I'll get a shovel."

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

The foursome walked into Ethan's backyard with shovels. They started to dig as Erica sighed. "Do you really think this a good idea?" Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Can you please relax? As soon as we suck the demon out of Benny, we'll bury it up again." Sarah sighs. "We really don't have a choice Erica." Rory nodded. "Besides, we get to act all Ghostbusters on its face!" She hinted a small smile. Rory grinned.

"I knew you were still a nerd." She blushed furiously.

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

The demon held me down. I look up at Benny, courage trying to seep inside me and replace the fear with bravery. "Why don't you just kill me already? No use in just keeping me here." He smiled. "Oh it is a great amusement, watching you suffer!" He laughed once more as I scowl at him. "You are devious!" He smiled. "Aren't we all Sky? i mean, we all have our pretty little secrets..." He laughed as I growl at him. "Rot in hell!" He smiled. "You first!"

He cackled once more. Suddenly, the door busted open. Benny turned around. I laughed in victory. "I may be rotting in hell, but you are about to be busted by the Ghostbusters of Whitechapel!" He growled. "What is the meaning of this?"

Standing at the door was Erica, Sarah, Ethan and Rory, grins on their faces. They wore matching jumpsuits like the Ghostbusters and Ethan held a leaf blower. Attached to it was the...Cubile Animus? _What is that doing here?_

Rory smiled. "So you give us back Sky or else!" Benny smiled. "Or else?" His demonic voice filled the room. Erica smiled. "Or else we'll have to do this, Whitechapel style! Hit it Sarah!" Sarah pulled the string that gave the leaf blower power as the demon started to release from Benny. He struggled as red smoke floated into the Cubile Animus. The force keeping me down vanished as I bounced to my feet.

And in a matter of seconds, the demon was sucked inside the leaf blower and into the Cubile Animus. Benny collapsed to the ground. We all cheered in victory.

"YES!" Rory cheered along with Erica. Ethan kissed Sarah passionately as I shout at the Cubile Animus. "Yeah! Teach you to come to this house!" The Cubile Animus glowed a vibrant red and shook, as if it were growling. We all yelp in surprise. "Maybe just a bit too victorious." Rory murmured as we all nod.

"Ugh, what happened?" We all turn to face Benny. "Benny." I totally forgot about him._  
><em>

We run up to him. "Are you okay?" He groaned. "Y-Yeah I guess. What happened?" I patted him on the back.

"I'll make hot chocolate and we'll talk about it then."

We all cheer as we walk downstairs.

* * *

><p>Benny's POV<p>

We all sipped our hot chocolate as I sigh. "I'm sorry guys. I hope I didn't hurt anyone too seriously." Rory shrugged "Well aside from the fact that you slapped Sky and choked Sarah to her almost death, I'd say you were fine." I groan as Erica nudged him. "He means that in the nicest way possible." Ethan quickly said as Sky nodded.

"It's fine B, we all know that you were possessed. Spirits must really like you; this is like, the 3rd time this has happened to you!" We laugh as I propose a toast.

"For the protectors of Whitechapel!" We all toast as we laugh once more. The laughter died down as I frown curiously. "So what happened to the Cubile Animus?" Rory smiled.

"Don't worry guys; I buried it real good. That piece of shit will never bother us again." Erica laughed.

"Now that is something to toast to!" We laugh.

_Life was good._

Or so we thought.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

The Cubile Animus stuck out of the dirt as a blue mist floated out and took human figure. He brushed off the dirt off his shoulder and smiled when he saw a note attached to the orchard tree. He opened the envelope and read the note. When he finished, he smiled.

_Well look who's making a comeback._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well fans of the show will know who is coming back in my 2-part season finale! I promise it will be intense, so until then, drop a review and have a fang-tastic day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	14. Chapter 14: Re-Vamped Part 1

**A/N- Wassup?! It's TOBN here writing Part 1 of Re-Vamped! Sad as it is, the next 2 chapters will conclude Best Friends. But you mustn't be glum; let's remember that I have a Christmas Special on the way, along with my alternate Season 2! So I am excited for that too.**

**Actually, this is rather important. I think I am gonna slightly change up the plot for my Christmas Special. So check the revised summery for that in my profile! I also changed the title because I really want to keep the whole "Friend" part in the title. So look in my profile for the new summery and title!**

**Thanks to...**

**AustinAllyAuslly- I am gonna guess you liked my cliffhanger :) Just like the real episode..ish. Anyway since I am taking one more sick day from school, I hope I can update ASAP. Glad you are enjoying this and keep reviewing!**

**Guest- I guess you have a point...but I sorta need Benny to find out in Ex-Friends for some drama...because you will get real surprised on how that turns out. Doesn't make sense? It will in 3 more stories. Thanks for your review!**

**MBAV Fan- Oh my gizzle that is so true! See, the demon is already setting up for Christmas! THAT IS THE BEST REFERENCE I HAVE EVER GOTTEN! Anyway I guess I forget to mention that E's parents were in fact teleported to the house by the demon, so good inferring! Thanks again for the review; I too am really excited for the finale...I have things in store!**

**Anyway, leave a review and enjoy Part 1 of my 2 part season finale! **

**P.S- If you want to know, this chapter will basically cover up the whole episode leading up to a very tragic cliffhanger. And this is gonna be a very long chapter. So if you hate cliffhangers and long chapters...sorry! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or its characters, just my OC Sky and this crazy plot twist. If I did, Ethan and Benny would be married tomorrow! Cue the wedding bells peeps! I also don't own Teletoon. Of course, if I did, I would force FreshTV to make either a 2nd movie or a 3rd season so people would stop losing hope. YOU HEAR ME TELETOON!? DO SOMETHING! Don't own Adventure Time either, or any other Teletoon show that might be mentioned in this story. Just an FYI**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Best Friends: Chapter 14: Re-Vamped Part 1<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em> I watched the scene play in my mind. I was in the Whitechapel Gardens with Sky.<em>**

_"B-Benny...this...this is extraordinary!" Sky exclaim as I blush. "Oh..it was nothing..." I stammered. Sky pulls me into a tight hug as I ran my fingers through her hair. She giggled. We separate, but we stayed in each other's embrace. Our eyes met._

_What happened next happened so fast. The world spun as Sky stared deeply into my emerald green eyes. She leaned in and we do it._

_We kiss._

* * *

><p>Benny's POV<p>

I yelp in fear as I shoot up, sweat dripping from my forehead. I sigh in relief. _Just a dream. It was all just a dream._

But I frowned in confusion. "Why would I even dream of that in the first place?" I whisper to myself. I glance at the clock.

_5:02 am_

I flopped back down on my bed. I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep. After what seemed like hours, I opened them, thinking that I have slept for a few more hours. I glance at the clock.

_5:04 am_

I sighed. _Well that obviously means I am not gonna sleep anytime soon__. _I grumble as I put on my robe. Winter was just starting to creep in and my house was getting colder than ever. I trudge downstairs and make myself some coffee. _Funny. I am starting to act like a grownup who hates mornings._

I silently laugh at my somewhat humorous joke when I plop down on the couch. Grandma was at a Wizard's Convention so I was alone in my house. I sip my coffee as I turn on the TV. I scroll through the channels and stop at Teletoon. I laugh as Adventure Time played on. I love this show!

_If Sky were here, she'd tease me that I am acting like a kid. Jokes on her, everyone watches Adventure Time! _I sigh once more.

Oh how I wish that Sky were beside me right now. I take a glance at the calender on my fridge.

_Saturday: Fly Off To The Moon Dance!_

I smile. _I wonder who I'd bring...or who would be lucky enough to go with me... _I silently laugh once more. Suddenly, Finn's voice was cut off by some news report. My eyes fall on the TV screen.

_"We pause your regular program to bring you this breaking news report" _I groan; why can we just not enjoy the humorous Adventure Time? But the news report topic caught my attention as I continue to sip my coffee.

_"We are having reports of multiple murders all over Whitechapel. And with the previous murders, on top of all that is that another person is added to the list of 'Missing Persons'. Is there as serial killer in Whitechapel? Forensic Scientists and Police are examining the bodies that were found by a local pedestrian. And the weird thing; all victims have seemed to be...sucked of blood? Is the killer a vampire terrorist, or is this all some dangerous prank gone wrong?"_

I spit out my coffee in surprise. _V-Vampire Terrorist? _The TV blared on.

_"We will now talk to the local pedestrian who found the bodies. So Miss, do you have any idea what or who could be behind all these recent attacks?" _I spit out my coffee once again.

The local pedestrian was none other than Sky.

"What the hell?!" I whisper to myself. Her voice chimed around my house.

_"I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided to take a walk. But the weather got colder, so I took the trail back to my house when I see...an arm sticking out from the bush. I remember feeling scared, yet curious. Then I screamed in fear. The body was pale...and they had two marks on their necks. There were 3 bodies, stuffed behind the bushes. I quickly called 911, and yeah. But as for who might have done this..."_

She turned to face the camera, her pale blue eyes staring at me. _"Let's just say I hope it's not what I think." _I quickly shut off the TV and threw on my striped polo and my jeans. I tossed on a beanie and a jacket. I slipped into my shoes and ran out the door. I stopped in my tracks and sigh as I zoom back to lock my door.

I run as fast as I could to the trail where Sky was, which wasn't really that far considering I walked that way to school everyday. Or at least I used to; no way am I walking that way ever again.

I reach the trail where I the camera people packing up. Sky was nowhere to be seen. I suddenly see the news reporter who talked to Sky. I walk up to him.

"Um, excuse me sir, do you know the girl you interviewed? Yeah the blonde one? Do you happen to know where she is? She's my friend and...I wanted to see if she was alright." He beamed at me. "Yeah I think she went back to her house." I smiled a grateful smile. "Thanks." He returned the smile as I race off to Sky's.

After a few minutes, I finally reach Sky's place. I pant, watching my breath float through the air as I ring the doorbell.

A few seconds later, Sky answered the door and smiled. "Benny. I knew you'd come. Come in; it's cold!" I smile gratefully as I walk into Sky's house. I turn on her fireplace as she brings me hot chocolate. "Thanks Sky." She smiles "No worries; you look sorta cold anyway." We laugh as we sit in silence once more. I turn to face her and break the awkward silence.

"So Miss. Bryans, how is life on TV? Mention me when you get famous!" She laughs nervously, blushing furiously. "Heh..." I laugh. "See? You are perfect for the TV!"

We laugh once more, sipping our hot chocolate. The laughter died down when our talk turned serious.

"So...when you said that you hoped it wasn't what you thought...did you mean..." She nodded sadly. "Yeah. You say what you thought." I shook my head. "I might be wrong. It's not possible; there's only 3 in Whitechapel. Y'know, minus the so-called Council. You say it." She hints a small smile. "We'll say it together." I take a deep breath, hoping I was wrong. But her answer proved me right. Our voices said the same thing. We exchanged fearful looks.

"I think it's a vampire."

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Ethan's POV

I walk to Benny's locker. He was taking out some textbooks while talking to Rory, who looked really excited for some reason.

"Hey Benny...Rory...what's up?" Rory smiled. "What's up? My future love life is up!" Benny rolls his eyes as I raise an eyebrow. He continued his tale.

"Erica went over to my house..."

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback* (Rory's POV)<em>

_I was playing The Dead Army III when my doorbell rang. I opened it to see none other than Erica! _

_"Hey Erica! Wassup?!" She rolled his eyes. "Just let me in dork. We need to talk." I smiled, my undead heart racing...well not technically considering I am dead, but you know what I'm saying. Anyway, I invited her in and she sat on my couch. _

_"So...Erica. Whatcha wanna talk about?" She blushed. "Well...you remember last Friday? When Benny got possessed?" I nodded. "Yeah. Is he possessed again? Because I finally decided that we should leave him like that, considering he always gets possessed anyway, so what's the point of saving him when he'll get possessed again?" She nudged me, a small smile on her face. _

_"Don't joke about that! But...I see your point." We laugh. It died down when she continued once more. _

_"But before that, remember when we played Spin The Bottle? I...I think..." I smile. _

_"You loved the kiss didn't you? Can't say I blame you, everyone wants a piece of this!" She giggles when I realize that's what I fell for. "You know Erica, you act so mean sometimes, but inside, I know you are still the same nerd I fell for in 7th grade. Remember the Spring Concert?" Her eyes widened as she smiled. _

_"You...You were the Rocking Ninja?" I nodded proudly. "You were the volunteer I chose. You were so dorky...that's what I fell for Erica. And you don't need to hide that dorkiness because that's what I love about you." She smiles._

_"Thanks Rory. I think...I think I love you too..." And that's when the sparks flew. She kissed me! I kissed back of course and we stopped, we had 2 goofy smiles etched to our faces._

* * *

><p>Benny's POV<p>

"And that my friends, is how I got a date for the Fly Off To The Moon Dance! Isn't that the best?!" He cheered as I smiled. "Lucky you Rorster. You are indeed a smooth-talker." He smiles proudly as I turn to face Ethan.

"So...how about you Mr. Jakeward? Do you have a date to the Fly Off To The Moon Dance yet?" He blushed.

"Well..."

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback* (Ethan's POV)<em>

_I was watching the Season 2 finale of Super Galaxy, which was fantastic by the way, when my doorbell rang. I went to answer the door when I was greeted by Sarah! Her hair sparkled under the moonlight as she smiled. "Hi Ethan! Can I come in?" I smiled. "Y-Yeah, c-come i-in." I stuttered as she smiled gratefully._

_"Thanks Ethie. Anyway, I got to ask you, does your mom still need me for babysitting on Friday?" I nodded. "Yeah. Jane melted one of her dolls again, so you are greatly needed." She laughed. "Great. I'll assume you'll be there too?" I nod. "You bet I will!" _

_We laugh. But in my mind, my thoughts raced. The laughter died down as my heart started to race._

_"S-Sarah? I-I need t-to a-ask you..." I paused, my hands feeling all sweaty. She raised an eyebrow as she smiled curiously. "Ethan? Is everything alright?" I nodded. "_

_Y-Yeah! E-Everything is swell. I j-just wanted to ask...S-Sarah? W-Will y-you...b-be m-my d-date...t-to...t-to..." I stuttered, my face blushing like mad. My rambling was caught off by a swift kiss from Sarah, leaving me dazed. She smiled._

_"Yes Ethan. I will be your date to the Fly Off To The Moon Dance." I smiled. "T-Thanks Sarah. Do...do you want some hot chocolate?" She smiled. "I guess I could stay here a little longer. Besides; I am curious to see what Star Wars is like. You have all the movies right?" I grinned. _

_"I'll get the popcorn!"_

* * *

><p>Benny's POV<p>

"So we watched every Star Wars movie all night! And that is how I got my date!' I laughed. "You sorta sounded like a stuttering idiot. But congrats!" Rory laughed as Ethan blushed. He then smirked at me.

"So how about your date B?" I blush. "D-Date?" Rory faked a dramatic gasp as Ethan pretends to faint. "You mean Benny Weir, the charmer of all girls, the most avid bachelor in all of Whitechapel, doesn't have a date to the dance?" Ethan gasps as I roll my eyes. "Catch me now!" They laugh as I blush once more. "Guys, really? I..I don't even know if I'll get a date. I'm probably just gonna hang out with Sky." Ethan smiled.

"Oh! You asked Sky? That would've been my next guess. Congrats dude!" I feel myself go red, my heart racing. "What? No!" Rory raised an eyebrow. "You should ask her! You guys would be like...Cinderella and Prince Charming! William and Kate!" I blushed a deep red. "Leia and Hans!" Ethan threw in. I blush once more. "Yeah! Because she's bound to say yes to that." I walk away as Rory called after me.

"Wait! I did the math! You got a 1 out of 1273 chance she'll say yes...!" I roll my eyes as I walk around a corner, bumping into a girl. She dropped all her books. I gasp in surprise.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I am such a klutz; are you okay?" She smiles. "Fantastic actually B! You?" I gasp in surprise as I take a closer look at the girl.

It was Sky.

I blush once more as I help her with her books. "I swear everyone is trying to embarrass me today!" She laughs. "Poor you!" We laugh as we walk together.

"Actually, you are just the person I wanted to talk to. You think you can tell everyone to meet me at my house at...5 ish?" I stop. "Why? Is everything alright?" She nods quickly. "Yeah! To be honest, it is about those...so-called 'vampire terrorist' attacks." My eyes widen.

"Oh! Then in that case, I'll make sure they'll be there." She smiles gratefully. "Fantastic!"

We stand in the middle of the hallway in silence. Sky broke the awkward silence. "So...you got a date to the Fly Off To The Moon Dance yet?"

Then my heart started to race. "D-Date? D-Dance? The Moon One?" I ramble as she laughs awkwardly. "I'm pretty sure that is the only dance we have B. Someone sweep you off your feet? Who's the lucky girl?" I chuckle nervously. "N-No one actually. I don't think I'm gonna ask anyone, just show up there and have a good time maybe." She smiles sadly.

"Same here. To be honest, I sorta wanted a date." I smile sympathetically. "Oh. Sorry to hear." She smiles.

The bell rang. She turns to face me.

"Well that's me. I gotta get to class! Later; don't forget about tonight!" I nod. "Y-Yeah! Seeya."

She walks off, leaving me there in the middle of the frantic halls.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

Sky's POV

I sit down beside Benny as everyone found a place on the couch.

"Thank you all so much for coming. We actually have some urgent news about-" Rory's voice cut me off. "You guys are getting married! THE WORLD HAS GONE STRAIGHT! Can I be the groomsman?"

Everyone snickers as me and Benny blush. Benny covers up our embarrassment. "N-No! Way off." I nod. "It's actually about these attacks. There have been 2 more confirmed murders today. And get this; all of them have been...sucked of blood, and they all had the same two marks on their neck." Everyone exchanged fearful looks. We all looked at Erica, who threw her hands in defeat.

"Some friends you guys are! I didn't do anything, I swear." We nod in satisfaction as Sarah pipes in. "So who could it be?" Ethan gave it some thought.

"Well it's obvious that is a vampire, not on the Council right?" Rory shakes his head. "No way; the Council makes sure no one does...that."

We all give it some thought. Benny broke the silence. "Well, this all started when we dug up the Cubile Animus last week...you don't think that it had any affect right?" Rory shrugged. "I dunno, I made sure it was buried."

Sky sighs as she looks at the clock. "Well, we're gonna have to wrap up. My dad has a important dinner tonight. So I have to get ready before they come home." They all nodded.

"We'll email if we find out anything." Benny said. I nod. "Okay. Thanks for coming guys; see you tomorrow."

They all walked out as I sigh.

_What is happening in Whitechapel?_

* * *

><p>Benny's POV<p>

I walked home, the sun setting as I wrapped my scarf around my neck tightly. My thoughts swirled in my head like a blizzard.

_Started when we dug up the Cubile Animus...fang marks...sucked dry...who could be behind all this?_

My thoughts suddenly drifted to about a month ago.

_Jesse and the Cubile Animus... _Things started to come together.

_When we opened the Cubile Animus and all the souls came out and attacked Jesse...he disappeared straight after...and since we used the Cubile Animus...what if..._

I stopped in my tracks, my heart racing as I saw my cold breath float in the air. I gasped, trying to deny all my thoughts.

_It can't be...we...it can't be him..._

Suddenly, a cold breeze rushed past me. I yelped in surprise as I turn around. "H-Hello?" I nervously call out. A garbage can fell from afar as I heard some cat. _Someone's here._

"Who's there?" I muster up courage to call to the figure once more. Then my eyes were covered by cold hands. I gasp.

"S-Sky? Is that you?" I stuttered in fear as the shadow chuckled.

"Guess again." I gasp at the familiarity of the voice.

"No fucking way...this isn't happening..."

The shadow smiled. "Yes spellmaster. I'm back. And since you know too much, it's time I take matters in my own hands."

The world spun as I stumbled. He smiled as I stared into his blue eyes, his fangs gleaming at me. "H-Help..." He laughed evilly.

"No one will help you spellmaster. Sweet dreams!"

And the world snapped closed.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

_Friday: 10:26 am_

Sky's POV

After a long week, I was glad that the weekend was coming up. But that's not all what made me happy.

It was the weekend of the dance and I was excited, even if I didn't have a date. I guess I was just happy to be spending a night with my friends.

Speaking of friends, I see Ethan. I smile as I walk up to him. "Hey E! What goes on?" He sighed. "Nothing much." I frown. "What's wrong?" He frowned sadly.

"To be honest, Sarah. She's been acting all...stressed. With mid-terms coming up, she said she had to do a makeup test. But we had a talk on Friday, about how she didn't want to be a vampire, and that she'd be in high school...forever. She's really worrying me." I pat his back as he looks down at the floor.

"Oh E...I'm so sorry!" He nods. "Me too. Do you think that there is anything I could do to help?" I give it some thought and smile. "Being her boyfriend, love her. Tell her that you'll love her, despite what she is or what she'll become. Because that is how you feel, right?" He smiles as he nods eagerly.

"I do! Thanks Sky!" But we stopped at his locker as he lowered down his voice. I frown in confusion. "Ethan? What's wrong?" He looked at me. "Oh, nothing. It's...I don't want anyone to hear us." I nod. "Stop acting so mysterious and tell me what's wrong! You're scaring me!" He rolls his eyes as he whispers.

"On Friday, Sarah said she had a cramp on her neck. When I went to check it...I had a vision." My eyes widen. "A vision? From Sarah? W-What was it?" I whisper. He sighs.

"She was...lost in some sort of fog...then she was over a body...and get this; her mouth...was covered in blood. Human blood." I gasp. "What?!" I hiss quietly. He nods. "Yeah. You don't think...Sarah would...turn?" I shake my head quickly. "No way! She's been fighting it for this long, why would she start now? If she did, it better be for a damn good reason." He nods.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." We continue to walk through the halls when we see a familiar face walk the halls. I smile.

"Hey Benny! Over here!" But something was...different about our fellow spellmaster today.

His hair drooped messily over his eyes, like he never brushed it much. His beanie was slanted as he staggered through the halls. His eyes were a dull green rather than vibrant emerald ones, and he looked...distant. He walks our way as I frown in confusion.

"Hey B...you okay?" I ask nervously. But I never got an answer.

Benny ignored my question as he walked straight in front of us.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

_Friday: 6:27 pm_

Sky's POV

"This one!" Ethan pulled out a t-shirt. I gasp. "What?! Where are we going, paint balling?! A little more sophisticated please!" He rolls his eyes as he picks out another shirt.

"How 'bout this one?" I roll my eyes. "You still where plaid?" He sighs as he digs his closet. He smiles as he pulls out another shirt. I scoff. "No. Way." He grins. "Why not? Tux T-shirts are so IN!"

We laugh. "No dude, I'm serious. You, Benny, and Rory are renting tuxes." He rolls his eyes as he digs his closet even more. "How about you Sky? Did you get your outfit ready yet?" I nod as I smile secretly. "Yeah. No spoilers though." He smirks. "I'm sure Benny would've appreciated that." I blush as Mrs. Morgan bursts in.

"Ethan Morgan! What is this doing in our backyard?!" We gasp at the item in her hand.

It was the Cubile Animus.

I shoot up from my place on my bed as Ethan pales a bit. "What the hell?!" I exclaim as Ethan grabs it. His eyes glow white.

He was having a vision.

* * *

><p>Ethan's POV<p>

My vision flashes white as I grab onto the Cubile Animus. I knew I was having a vision.

_*Flash*_

_A pile of dirt is placed beside an open Cubile Animus. Out of the dirt, comes...Jesse?!_

_*Flash*_

_Benny walked alone in the same fog as Sarah when he stops, fear written on his face. _

_*Flash*_

_Jesse stood in front of the fearful Benny, his eyes glowing blue. Suddenly, Benny's eyes flashed blue as well._

_*Flash*_

_Jesse smiled as he read a letter. He looked up from a shadowy figure. The shadow smiled._

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

Ethan snapped out of his vision as he sat down on the bed, shaking uncontrollably. His mom sat down beside the stunned Ethan. "Ethan sweetie, are you okay?" He nods. "Yeah. Guys, when Rory buried the Cubile Animus...something came out. Or...somebody." My eyes widen. "No way..."

"Jesse." Mrs. Morgan and I gasped. "But I thought you guys vanquished him a month ago?" Mrs. Morgan exclaimed. Ethan nodded. "We did. But maybe somehow we...un-vanquished him. When we dug up the box." Then it clicked. I feared the worst.

"You mean he was in the box...and we...are you sure?" He shrugs nervously.

"Only one way to find out!"

We ran downstairs and into the backyard. Ethan and I gasp in surprise.

There were footsteps in the dirt along with a giant pit where the Cubile Animus once was. Ethan started to whine.

"No. No. No no no no no!" I was terrified. "We are so DONE!" I exclaim. Ethan shakes his head. "We are so dead! We're gonna die! Instead of wearing my tux to the dance it'll be at my funeral!" I smile weakly. "Which means you should probably buy instead of rent...?" He looks at me and my smile deflates. I roll my eyes. "We need to call Sarah." Ethan's eyes widen.

"What!? So now we're gonna die twice, for Sarah will kill us, THEN JESSE WILL!" He screams as I scoff. "Just keep your cool man!"

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" He complains as I stifle a laugh. "You are hilarious when you are terrified." He rolls his eyes as something catches my eye.

"Sarah?!" Ethan turns around and yelps in fear. "S-Sarah! We need to tell you something..." She nods. "Me too."

"Jesse's back." They both say together. I raise an eyebrow. "How do you know?" She sighs. "He just proposed to me."

Ethan looked like he was going to burst. "Don't you dare say he did it with a diamond ring...and don't tell me you are gonna accept it or we are so DONE!" Sarah looked at him in confusion as I smile weakly. "He's...worried." She nods in understanding as she continues to explain.

"Jesse's weak. We need to stop him now before he gets his strength back." I smile deviously. "Perfect. This will be like...Jesse Take-Down 2.0!" Ethan nodded happily. "And this time, we know what we're doing!" Sarah smiles as she looks at her phone.

"Great! Because Jesse said he's gonna meet us at the school at 9" I smile nervously. To be honest, I was feeling a bit nervous about all this. "We'll just slip out of the dance at...9-ish and be there!" Ethan's eyes widen. "The dance! It's also tomorrow. And I promised a dance with you pumpkin!" Sarah smiles. "We'll get there. I promise. This shouldn't take long." He nods as his smile returns.

"You're right. Anyway, we should probably contact everyone else." Sarah frowns.

"Speaking of everyone else, what is up with Benny? He has been ignoring all of us since our meeting on Monday." My smile deflates. "You're right. Did you see anything else in your vision Ethan?" He nods.

"Yeah. Speaking of Benny, I saw him in my vision too. He was...uh...lost in fog." I nod; he didn't mention the same fog as Sarah so she wouldn't know about his vision. Smart. He continued.

"It looked like he was thinking a lot. After, he stopped and Jesse appeared in front of him. His face...it read fear. Jesse's eyes flashed blue and so did Benny's. Guys...I think..." My eyes widen as I look at Ethan in fear. "You don't think that he..." He nodded.

"I think Benny knew too much." We gasp.

"So Jesse must've glamoured him. He probably knows more than we do...we need to find him." We nod. But I raise an eyebrow.

"But where would Benny be?"

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

_Whitechapel Gardens: 7:10 pm_

Sky, Ethan and Sarah run through the gardens. Ethan stops against a bench, trying to catch his breath. I roll my eyes as I smirk. "Tired much? We are supposed to be looking for Benny." He pants as he smiles weakly. "Why...must you guys...run so fast!? Besides...your boyfriend...shouldn't be too far..." I blush as Sarah stifles a laugh. I glare at her and she turns her laugh into an awkward cough.

"So exactly why are we here?" Sarah mused. I smile at her. "Because if I know Benny, he's bound to come here." Ethan's eyes widen.

"Uh...guys? He's here." We turn around as we gasp.

Benny limped through the gardens, his eyes dull and he looked tired as he slumped against the statue. We walk up to him and when our eyes met, his eyes flashed a hazy blue as he turned in the opposite direction. I grab his arms.

"Oh no you don't..." He struggles to break free as Ethan frowns. "Okay, we have him, now how do we fix him?" Sarah smiles. "A kiss?" I give her a glare. "No."

She sighs. "Can't blame me for trying." Suddenly, I have an idea.

I hit Benny in the head. Hard. He falls down onto the hard floor.

Ethan raises an eyebrow at me as Sarah stifles a laugh. I shrug. "It works every time." Benny shoots up, his vibrant emerald eyes glistened in the moonlight. He looks around frantically as he rubs his head.

"What the hell happened? And why do I feel like I've been knocked in the head with a frying pan?" He feels the bump forming on his head. "Well that left a bruise. So I repeat; what happened? I feel like I've been asleep for hours." I smile.

"Long story. We'll tell you on the way home. But for now, you're gonna have to get a tux ready for tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*<strong>

_Fly Off To The Moon Dance: 8:55 pm_

Sky's POV

I walk into the gym, feeling absolutely fabulous.

I wore a light blue dress that covered up to my knees. I wore a tiara-like headband as I fiddle with the lace on my dress. I suddenly meet Benny's eyes.

He wore a baby blue tux and white shoes. I laugh.

"Hey B! You look..handsome!" He blushes as he looks at me. "Not so bad yourself. We must really like coordinating outfits!" I blush as I look down at our outfits, that were conveniently the same light blue. Ethan walks us, sporting a slick black tux. He held a duffle bag containing all our weapons. He smiles at us.

"Nice outfits guys! The couple in blue eh? Snazzy!" We blush as Rory and Erica walks up to us. We gasp.

Rory wore a silver space suit and an aluminum helmet while Erica wore a shiny silver space suit, having metallic silver knee boots to match. She wore a silver headband that sparkled among the lights.

"Oh my goodness..." Erica smiles. "I know. But to be honest, I don't care who's watching. Rory taught me how to love myself, dorky or not" I smile. Rory smiles as well. "If I wasn't a vampire, I would be blushing right now." He gushes.

Suddenly, something in my bag beeped. I pulled out my phone.

_It's time. -Sarah_

I smile. "Let's go guys; Sarah just texted me. We have to move." They all nodded as we slip out of the gym. I gasp.

Jesse was standing there, eyes bright blue. He smiled.

"So you brought the dork squad with ya? Surprised to see Erica is the new addition." She growls, fangs glistening in her mouth. "Shut up bitch." He laughs. "Oops. Sometimes, I don't know whose side you're on Erica. But since you side with them, you will go down with them." She smiles here feisty smile.

"Bring it." He smiles. "You may have brought friends, but a certain someone told me to bring mine." Suddenly, a 3 vampires surrounded Rory, Ethan and Erica. They smile, knowing they were very prepared.

Ethan smiled. "You wanna raise the stakes? Okay, we can do that." He pulled a stake out of his sleeve as he stabs the vampire in the heart. He vanished into ashes. Rory held some sort of light projector thing that he got at a festival. He flashed it once, a bright light emitting from it. He smiles deviously as he throws it at the vampire, he also vanishing onto thin air. Erica held a balloon filled with holy water and kicked a vampire down to the ground. She smiled as she threw the holy water balloon at the vampire's back.

Jesse frowns. Sarah lunged towards her when Benny grabbed her and pulled her back with complete strength. Jesse smiles, amused to what was happening. Sarah tries to break free from Benny's new-found strength. "Benny?! What are you doing?!" She groans as she tries to get out of his grasp. I turn fearfully at Jesse, who laughed evilly.

"Me and Benny had a special...chat earlier. Benny, hold onto to her." He raised his hand as a red-ish sparkle emit from his hand. Benny's eyes flashed orange. "Yes, I'll hold onto her." He said in complete monotone, his eyes dull as he stared at Jesse's blue eyes. Sarah gasps.

"Jesse has Benny charmed, he's not as weak as we thought!" Ethan frowns as he tries and comes up with a plan. "Get him!" I smile.

I chant a spell in Latin, but before I could finish, Jesse grabbed me by the neck, choking me. I gasped for air as he smiles. "Got something else to say?!" I smile weakly.

"Um...bye!" Rory kicked Jesse from behind, making him release me and he fell to the ground. I high-five Rory. "Nice one!" Jesse growled as he smiled. "Fine. I'll just have to go for the vamp's soon-to-be-dead lover!" He knocks us both to the ground and flashed off. I look at Rory in fear.

"Ethan..." We dash over to Erica, who was on the ground, unconscious. Rory knelt beside her. "Erica! Say something!" She starts to stir as she stares into Rory's eyes. She growls. "We need to kill that vampire!" She stands up as I nod.

"Okay, I think Ethan is in trouble. Erica and Rory, you try and find him. I'll deal with the charmed-Hans Solo." They smile as they zoom off. I run to help Sarah, who was trying to break free from Benny.

I kick Benny, catching him by surprise. He lets go of Sarah as I hold him back. "You go try and find Ethan! I'll take care of Benny!" She nods as she zooms off. Benny growls at me.

I struggle to try and fight him when I remember what I did to him before.

"Let go Benny! I...am your friend! Jesse has you charmed you need to stop this!" I try and lure him to the trap when he starts choking me. "Shut. Up." He says, voice still monotone. I smile.

I knee him in the head and he snaps out of it. He rubs his head.

"Uh, OW! What the heck? What's going on?" I frown. "Jesse charmed you. We need to save Ethan. Let's go!" I drag the dazed Benny along. We find Rory, Erica and Sarah when we gasp.

Jesse raised up Ethan's sleeve and bit him.

"ETHAN!" I yell in surprise as he collapse, struggling to deal with the pain. Benny runs his fingers through his hair as tears started to stream. Jesse smirks as he wipes the blood off his mouth. "Now Sarah, it's either you turn, or he does. Your choice!"

He stands there watching as Sarah kneels beside him, her face reading regret. "No..." Ethan murmured as Sarah closes her eyes.

She bit into his wrist and sucks the venom. Ethan cringes as Erica blinked back tears. "Sarah...why?" She let go and faced her. "I love him."

Ethan drifted to sleep as I run to her side. I hug her tight. "I am so sorry Sarah!" She blinks back tears of her own as she smiles sadly. "I was bound to do that at some point." She lowered her voice. "I am gonna bring Ethan to his house...you guys get Jesse." I nod as she lifts Ethan's limp body and zooms off. Jesse smiles.

"So looks like it is only me and you guys. Y'know, the little devil who brought me here wanted one more thing." We exchange looks of fear and confusion. Suddenly, Jesse zooms off to Benny's side and grabs his wrist.

He zoomed off, Benny in his hands. We gasp in surprise.

"BENNY!" I cried out as he disappeared with Jesse.

Rory sniffed the air. "He's brought him to the roof. Is there any way we can get there?" I nod. "You guys zoom there, I'll take the ladder." They nod as they zoom off. I run towards the janitor's closet. I slammed the door and pulled up my dress so I wouldn't trip. I climbed the ladder as fast as I could. I gasp when I reach the top.

Jesse was wrestling Benny while Benny tried to push Jesse off him. Rory and Erica were on the ground as I run up to him and tried to help Benny.

"Let him go you bastard!" I yell. Jesse smiled. "If you insist."

With all his strength, he pulled Benny to the edge of the roof. Rory and Erica bounce up as they tried to help Benny. Benny's eyes read fear as mine widened.

"Benny?!" But it was too late.

Jesse pushed Benny as hard as he could. Benny lost balance as he slipped.

"NO!" I scream as I run after him.

Benny slipped off the edge and fell off the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I bet y'all weren't expecting that! Anyway, I will try my best to update soon, meanwhile, let's celebrate that this chapter is more than 6500 words! Longest chapter ever!**

**I am gonna try my best and post the [shorter] Part 2 as soon as I could so I could start my Christmas Special, which will appear on...**

**December 14th; exactly 12 days before Christmas Day. I will post a chapter on each day prior to that.**

**So with that, hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger, and please look at my profile to see what's new!**

**But until then, review and enjoy your day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	15. Chapter 15: Re-Vamped Part 2

**A/N- Oh my gizzle...we are here. The final chapter of Best Friends! I have been dreaming of how I would want to end this story, and I think I've found a good way to end it. **

**Instead of doing review shoutouts, I thought I would mention anyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. **

**Thanks to...**

**MBAV Fan (Thank you for being there from my first story!)  
>AustinAllyAuslly<br>dream lighting  
>Guest (Who reviewed Chapter 13)<br>Clancy1018  
>ashtn1519<br>marcusg655  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story (I should know, there was more than 900 views!) and I hope you enjoy this more than you reviewed it!****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or its characters, just my OC Sky and this crazy plot twist! If I did, I would personally add Sky to the series and make her and Benny date! (Wait a minute...I could do that myself in this series...hmm...) I also don't own Close Your Eyes by Meghan Trainor.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Best Friends: Chapter 15: Re-Vamped Part 2<p>

* * *

><p>Have you ever felt something happen so fast? So fast that if you blinked, you would miss it?<p>

Let me give you an example; say you were trying to get Taylor Swift concert tickets on the internet. When they finally go on sale. You squeal in happiness; you have been waiting 5 hours for this moment. But with one blink of an eye, they're sold out.

Or if you wake up at 3:00 am already in your clothes and drive to the nearest Apple Store, thinking that you beat the line for the new IPhone 6, next thing you know, you are 3173 in line.

You think everyone and everything can go slower, like time itself can just suddenly stop.

But everything comes in the blink of an eye, whether you like it or not.

And if you don't come fast enough, you'll miss it.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Sky watched in fear as she saw Jesse push Benny off the roof. He lost balance and slipped right off the edge of the roof. She screamed in complete terror as Jesse smiled.

"See you soon." He cackled one more laugh as he flew off. Erica and Rory stood up slowly as Sky ran towards the edge. She looked down.

"Benny! BENNY?!" She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks as the rough surface teared her baby blue dress. She waited seconds for a response.

None came.

She sobbed. "B-Benny? P-Please...answer me!"

Silence filled the night sky as she cried.

"N-No...P-Please no...DEAR GOD DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME PLEASE!" Sky screamed at the moon as she collapsed in tears. She looked at Rory and Erica, who were at her side.

"C-Can't you fly down to see if he's okay? P-Please!" They shake their head sadly. "Jesse. He did something that took our strength away. We...couldn't stop him." Erica said in tears. Rory sniffed. "I am so so sorry Sky! I wish I could do something!" Sky shook her head, wiping her tears. "I-It isn't your fault guys...Benny...he wouldn't want you crying." They nod.

Their voices echoed through the sky. Suddenly, a fourth one emerged.

"S-Sky?"

Their eyes widen. "That voice...it's coming from down below!" Rory exclaimed. Sky leaned forward, her eyes meeting emerald ones.

And sure enough, hanging from the window ledge, was Benny, his face written with fear. Sky saw a glimpse of red blood dripping from Benny's arm. He looked like he couldn't hang on any longer. "H-Help...p-please!" He yelled weakly.

"I'm going after him!" Sky yelled. Erica pulled her back. "Let me go! I need to save Benny!"

Erica looked into her eyes. "Sky, it's way too dangerous. You...you could die!" She weakly smiles.

"Die? Who cares?! If Benny dies, I die. He...he means everything to me. And I am going after him." Erica and Rory exchange looks. Rory smiles.

"Be safe out there Sky." She nods.

Sky looked down, fear consuming her. _I got this. This...this is for Benny._

Her eyes fall on the thin window ledges of the classrooms. She gulped. _Long way down...thin edges. _She takes a deep breath. _Here I go..._

She carefully places on foot onto the edge, then her other one. She yelps in fear as she turns around. She was basically wall walking on the edge.

She slowly walks to the end of the window ledge, her eyes falling on Benny. He struggled to get a grip. She shuddered.

_He's two ledges down...I...I'm gonna have to jump onto the next ledge to grab him._

"D-Don't...S-Sky..I know what you're t-thinking...and please d-don't...I don't want t-to lose you..." Benny said, the cut on his arm still bleeding. She looked into his eyes.

"Lose? Never. I...I always win. Sky Bryans always wins!"

And with all the courage she had, she jumped.

* * *

><p>Let's go faster.<p>

Faster than the blink of an eye, faster than the speed of light and sound combined, a certain emotion can rocket through you, catching you by surprise.

That's how fast fear can consume someone.

Wanna know something even faster sometimes?

Death.

The aftermath of fear, sometimes, it is so fast that someone can't handle it. They close their eyes, breath their last breath...

Then death soars through them.

But for the mere 3 seconds Sky Bryans was in the air, it certainly felt like she had something that no other has. Something faster than death, something eating up fear. It rushed through her body, like a bullet.

She had courage.

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

I landed swiftly on the edge above Benny. I panted, struggling to take the feeling that I almost died. But then it hit me.

I actually survived.

A tired smile was written across my face. _I'm alive...I...am still a living being! _I carefully went on my knees and looked below me.

Benny's weak eyes looked at mine. I reach out for my hand.

"GRAB ON!" He smiles weakly as he gets the last of his strength and grabbed my hand. With all the strength I had left, I pulled him up. Rocks from the window ledge crumpled to the bottom of the school as Benny sat on the window ledge.

"H-Hey..." He murmured. I smile. "H-Hey B..." He returns a tired smile. "T-Thank you. A-Are the others okay?" I roll my eyes as I smile playfully.

"Really Benny...you should be worrying about yourself. What happened to your arm?" His eyes fell on the cut on his arm.

"Jesse. He knew that I had H-Deficient spellmaster blood, and that it was my life source. He cut me so I could go weak when I was hanging on the ledge, y'know, if I actually survived." I smile as I look up.

Sarah was hovering over the window ledge.

Her hair was straighter and she had a devious smile on her face.

_She...she's a full vampire now..._

"You need some help there? And I'm not taking no for an answer." We smile at her as she flew towards us. She carried us both to the top of the roof. I smiled as I saw Rory and Erica's faces.

"You're alive!" Rory hugged us. I smile. "Yup. Who said I was going anywhere?" I sat Benny down as I wipe the blood on his arm with a cloth I kept in my bag. "Your tux. It's...a bit red." He looked down and shrugged. "Blue and red go fine together...I think."

We laugh. Erica speaks up. "Sarah, where's Ethan?" She frowns sadly.

"I left him at the house. I...I think I'm gonna leave for a while." Our eyes widen. She covers up quickly. "Not for a long time though...I...I just need time to adjust. I bit Ethan...I don't think I can handle it." We nod silently.

"Be safe Sarah." She smiles at us. "Promise to tell Ethan I love him?" We nod.

With a heavy heart, Sarah looks at us for a last time.

"Bye guys."

And with that, she flew off into the night sky.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Sky and Benny walk into the gym, surprised that the dance wasn't over yet.

Rory and Erica have gone home to regain their strength. Ethan found out about Sarah, and said that although he was devastated, he understood her reason and said he was going to be fine. Sky and Benny stood near the snack bar.

"I can't believe all that happened." Sky murmured. Benny nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you were pro on those ledges girl!"

They laughed. A beep was heard through Sky's bag. She pulled out her phone and gasped. Benny's eyes widen as he read the text along with Sky.

_Jesse may be gone, and you might all be alive, but don't get too comfortable. Let's remember I am still here. And along with accomplices, I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve. _

_Because I am just a shadow to everything you do._

_~Shadow_

"Who is the Shadow anyway? Whoever it is, has tried to destroy every plan we come up with." Benny commented. Sky shrugged. "We'll find out eventually. We always do." He smiles.

Suddenly, the lights in the gym glistened a bunch of light colors as the fast song slowed down. Sky's eyes widen as her smile grew. "I love this song!" Benny blushed as he looked down.

"Doyouwanttodance?!" He covered his mouth in surprise. "What?" Sky rose an eyebrow in confusion. Benny took a deep breath and smiled.

"Sky Bryans, do you want to dance?" She smiles. "As friends of course. Y'know...a..friendly dance. This is your favorite song after all..." He added quickly. She blushed as she nodded.

"Yes. I will." Benny smiled as he dragged her onto the dance floor.

_Everybody's on the same page  
><em>_No new chapters  
><em>_We'll never change_

_Everybody wants to be cool_  
><em>Yes they do<em>  
><em>I'm just like them<em>  
><em>But I won't be no fool<em>

_I guess I could waste all my time and my money just trying to look right_  
><em>But it doesn't change who I am in my heart if I look like a dime<em>

"I...I don't know how to dance Benny..." Sky stuttered, feeling a new rush of nervousness. He smiled gently. "I won't judge." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

_So I want you to close your eyes_  
><em>Sing to the world tonight<em>  
><em>And show them what's beautiful<em>  
><em>I don't care what they think<em>  
><em>No, I'm not listening<em>  
><em>'Cause I know I'm beautiful<em>  
><em>So close your eyes<em>

_Show them what's beautiful_  
><em>Show them what's beautiful<em>  
><em>Gonna' show them...<em>  
><em>Show them what's beautiful<em>  
><em>Show them what's beautiful<em>

"Promise me Benny, you won't ever leave me." Sky whispers. He smiles.

"I won't Sky. I promise." He whispers.

"You will be my best friend forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And that concludes Best Friends! To be honest, I almost cried when I finished this; I worked my butt off trying to make this interesting. So I hope you enjoyed this!**

**So regarding to what comes next. Since the first chapter of my Christmas Special will be revealed on December 14th, there will be a little waiting for the next addition to the Friend Series. But worry not, I will be working hard on the Christmas Special so I could post a new chapter everyday.**

**But in the meanwhile, I will continue to post chapters to Dear MBAV Writers and What If, maybe even one-shots!**

**So until then, review and see you soon!**

**In Fangs We Trust.**


End file.
